Scream in the Night
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Kagome's grandfather has died causing her to become severly depressed...can Inuysha help her or will it be to late?WARNING: Deals With:Cutting, Bulimia, Anorexia and possible rape InuxKag MirxSan RatedM [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey lol here is my next story and by the way those of you who read 'Finally it happened' I have a kinda writers block so it's on hold!)**

**Disclaimer: I own Rumiko Takahashi's left arm, three pieces of gum and a Inuyasha DVD but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 1: **

Kagome was anything but normal. Let's just say she wasn't your average 17 year old girl…no she was much more different. It had been a whole two years, going on three, since Kagome had first met her friends in feudal Japan. It had been a whole two years since she had released the silver haired hanyou from the sacred tree. It had been a whole two years since Kagome realized that she loved the hanyou more than life itself. And it had been a whole two ears since she realized that silver haired hanyou would never return her love.

Kagome seemed to be stressed beyond her wildest dreams. Between entrance exams, and her grandfather dieing it seemed like her whole life was against her. Her mother was even starting to blame Kagome for things she didn't even have anything to do with. Her mother once a kind and caring person, began using Kagome as her release for her pent up anger. Kagome who once jumped for joy of the thought that Inuyasha finally allowed her to return to her time was now sulking due to the fact she felt that no one loved her.

Kagome sat in her room where she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Even Souta, her younger brother, began to notice Kagome's change in mood. Souta knew his mother didn't mean anything she said to her…but Kagome believed anything that came out of her mother's mouth. Souta had just heard Kagome's door slam due to his mother and sister having yet another fight.

Kagome let tears fall as she recalled her mother's words. _'You fat fucking bitch. No wonder Inuyasha could send you home…your just an ugly whore. No one will ever love you!'_ A few more tears fell to the blankets that covered Kagome's sheets. She placed a hand over the red mark on her face. The mark resembled that of hr mother's hand. It had been the first time Kagome's mother had ever slapped her. It stung both physically and mentally. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

'_My mother spoke the truth. How could Inuyasha even stand the sight of me? I'm just a fat ugly girl who no one likes. Why would he?'_ Kagome asked herself as she got up off her bed and over to her large yellow back pack. She double checked she had everything and slung the backpack over her shoulder. She slowly opened her door and walked down the stairs to the front door. Her eyes were still quite red from crying but she didn't care. She just wanted to return to the feudal era as soon as possible.

She never so much as whispered a good bye as she began the small walk to the well in the shrine. She had come up with a simple solution to her 'fat' problem. She just wouldn't eat. That was the best solution to her becoming skinny. She opened the door and looked at the well which stood ten feet away. She walked over and prepared to jump in. _'Inuyasha I will be skinny…for you'_ She thought as she jumped and a blue light engulfed her body.

"Inuyasha do you have any idea when Kagome will be back?" asked Shippo the small fox demon. But Inuyasha was getting mad at everyone who kept pestering him about Kagome.

"If I knew that Shippo I wouldn't be waiting for her would I?" asked the irritated Hanyou.

"I guess not…I'm going to check up on Sango and Miroku," said Shippo who wanted to leave the hanyou alone for fear of getting hit.

Inuyasha just sat in the tree, taking in all the scents around him. Kagome was all over his mind lately and he had no idea why. He had noticed that ever since she had confessed her grandfather had died she seemed somewhat…depressed. Her chocolate eyes seemed to show nothing but sadness and despair, instead of there warm and happy sensation they gave off a cold as ice look. Inuyasha just decided she needed some time to think which is why he sent her back to her time three days ago.

Inuyasha breathed in once again. This time picking up the scent of the girl he loved but would never admit it. A few minutes later he saw her walking with her huge bag and a tear stained face. _'She was crying?'_ Inuyasha thought as she heard Kagome walk into the hut not even noticing him.

"Kagome you're back," yelled the small kitsune as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo," said Kagome with almost no emotion. Sango looked instantly worried.

"Kagome is something wrong?" asked the demon exterminator as Kirara tilted her head in confusion.

"Of course not," said Kagome placing a mask over her depressed emotions.

"Feh, wench then why were you crying?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome turned to him startled; she hadn't even heard Inuyasha enter the hut.

"Oh that…ummmm I stubbed my toe on the well and it really hurt," said Kagome. _'Please buy it!'_

"Oh I see," said Sango. But Inuyasha wasn't buying it. But in fear of getting sat he decided not persist with bugging her.

"Hey Kagome do you have anything to eat I'm starving," said Shippo as he held his growling stomach.

"I sure do Shippo," said Kagome as she poured fresh water into the electric kettle and waited for it to boil. She poured it into the ramen cups. Giving one to everyone but herself.

"Lady Kagome are you not going to join us with this meal?" asked Miroku.

"Oh no thanks, I had a really big lunch," said Kagome. But the truth was she hadn't eaten anything since she returned to her time three days ago.

"You're missing out Kagome," said Sango. "This is delicious" Kagome felt like she wanted to eat everything right there but she fought her temptations.

"No really I'm still stuffed form dinner"

"Ok then," said Sango as everyone finished the meal Kagome had prepared for them. Kagome cleaned the used dishes and placed them back into her backpack when Inuyasha spoke up.

"I suggest we go back on the search for Naraku…we only have a few more shards to go," said Inuyasha. "Besides now that we have our jewel detector back this will be a lot easier" Kagome's heart sunk when he called her, his shard detector. That hurt her the most. She could put up with wench and bitch but when he called her shard detector, it felt like a demon split her in two.

"That sounds good…so then let's get going," said Miroku as Sango nodded and Kagome just followed them. Inuyasha looked back at her and noticed something was different about her. Kagome kept looking at the ground. Something inside him wanted to ask her what was wrong, but his evil demon side told him she was just a pathetic human he shouldn't even worry about.

"Hey Kagome do you sense any jewel shard near by?" asked Sango.

"No I don't sense anything," said Kagome.

"I assume it would get harder since there are very few shards left to find," said Miroku

"Feh maybe she just lost her touch…stupid shard detector," said Inuyasha. That did it, Kagome snapped.

"SIT! God Inuyasha are you always such a fucking bastard?" asked Kagome as she stomped off into the forest away from everyone. All of the rest of the group stood there with the jaws dropped to the floor. Had Kagome really just used fowl language?

"Stupid bitch," said Inuyasha as he brushed the dirt off of his shoulders. "I hope a demon gets her" Everyone in the group just sweat-dropped. They all knew that in about five minutes he would become worried about her.

Kagome just let the tears fall from her eyes as she sat on the rock near the stream. She picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. _'Why does Inuyasha have to be such a jerk? Why am I even here? He had his precious Kikyo to find the shards.'_ Kagome's heart hurt so badly when she realized that Inuyasha truly loved Kikyo and not her. She was just Kikyo's copy and nothing more. Sometimes kagome wondered if she should even exist. Ever since her grandfather had died she felt this way.

Kagome had learned that no one would ever love her. She accepted that fact. But she still wanted to be skinny to make Inuyasha happy…his happiness was all she wanted. And if him being with Kikyo meant him being happy she would be happy too.

"When did everything get so complicated?" Kagome asked the river. "Ok Kagome you're officially crazy…I mean who talks to a river?" But back at camp everyone was getting mad at the hanyou who wouldn't sit still. He was moving around so much he was making everyone get a headache.

"Inuyasha please just go get her, you're driving me crazy," said Shippo as he put his hands on his head.

"I'm going for a walk," said Inuyasha as everyone sighed in relief. "But I'm NOT going to get Kagome" So with that Inuyasha set off into the forest for a 'walk' and if he just so happened to bump into Kagome then so be it. Inuyasha noticed she was sitting at the river. She looked so hurt which made Inuyasha's heart fall in guilt. "Kagome?" he said as he made his way towards her.

WHAT!" she snapped as Inuyasha stepped back at her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," said Inuyasha

"What ever Inuyasha. Let's just get back to looking for jewel shards ok?" asked Kagome as the shocked Inuyasha nodded and they both headed back to get the others and continue there shard hunting.

The group was once again on the move. Inuyasha still felt guilty about what he said to Kagome but knew she would get over it. Even though her eyes did seem even more emotionless then when she returned from her time.

"Say Inuyasha it's getting late why don't we set up camp?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded and they all began helping with setting up camp. Kagome began to cook supper but made sure that she only cooked enough for everyone else and not her self. She passed food to everyone as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry Inuyasha," said Kagome as Inuyasha just feh'ed and returned his attention to his food. Kagome was proud that she had been doing so well with her 'diet'. She thought she would feel like she could eat a horse, but the truth was she never even felt hungry.

"Kagome are you sure you don't want to eat anything I mean…" Sango started.

"Im positive I swear im not hungry," Kagome lied and Sango just nodded and returned to finishing her food.

Soon everyone was finished eating and preparing for bed. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and crawled into it. She hadn't really had all that much fat on her to begin with. But she placed a hand on her stomach and could feel the exact bone of her ribs. She was doing so well, only a little longer than she would be happy. The tiny fox demon slept beside Kagome within the warmth of the sleeping bag well Inuyasha slept in the tree above them all to keep an eye on the group.

Kagome awoke to feel like she had slept for only a few seconds. She looked at the watch she kept in her yellow bag which read 6 o'clock AM. She grunted as she pulled herself form the sleeping bag being careful not to wake the kitsune. Then something crossed her mind. If she didn't eat breakfast everyone would start to ask questions so how was she supposed to do it? Then it struck her. She would eat then throw up afterwards. It would work perfectly.

Kagome stretched her arms above her head as her shirt lifted a little revealing her body which was close to being paper thin. But unfortunately Inuyasha was not awake to see it. Kagome pulled out the food for breakfast and set it so it was ready to be cooked. She yawned and then decided she would wait for everyone to wake up. But little did everyone know that Kagome's tree of life was about to end up with root rot.

**(A/N: Hello please review…this is test and if I get 3-5 reviews I will post another chapter and continue the story. Cutting will be coming in shortly so please be patient, or you could just review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey there…guess what I'm sick so if this chapter makes no sense then I'm sorry lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own a guitar pick, a piece of wood and a dollar, but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 2: **

As soon as Kagome noticed everyone start to wake up she began preparing the food. Inuyasha had caught fish the night before so Kagome asked Kirara to light the fire and placed the fish to roast. Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking at her quite weirdly. She was starting to get a little creeped out. But Inuyasha soon turned away and Kagome passed a fish to everyone and for the first time in a few days she ate. She took three bites of the fish and instantly felt full. But to make sure questions would not arise from the group she ate the whole fish. Her stomach felt like shit and she knew it didn't like the fact it had received a large quantity of food.

"Hey Guys I'll be right back," said Kagome as she got up and walked towards the stream. There were flowers everywhere meaning Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell the fact she was releasing her stomachs content. Kagome stuck a finger down her throat and soon felt the fish she had been eating rise up her stomach. She leaned into the bush and soon all she had eaten was emptied from her stomach and she returned to her friends.

"Kagome where did you go?" asked Sango

"Oh I just went to look at the scenery," lied Kagome.

"We don't have time for you to be looking at scenery we are looking for shards remember?" asked the irritated Inuyasha. So instead of arguing everyone just sighed and restarted there search for the jewel shards.

_2 weeks later…_

Kagome hadn't eaten anything for 2 weeks, well I guess she would eat then throw it up. She was surprised that no one noticed but then again no one cared about her. She was slowly starting to feel the affect of her diet. She started feeling weaker and her school uniform was becoming way to big for her meaning…she would have to go back to her era, which she dreaded.

"Kagome you are returning to your era?" asked Shippo sadly.

"Yes but I will be back as soon as possible," said Kagome as she smiled and waved then left to her time.

"I wonder if Kagome will be ok?" asked Sango

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku.

"She seemed so weak and frail lately," said Sango

"Maybe it's from all those after supper walks," replied Inuyasha who was mad that Kagome had to go back.

"I agree with Sango lady Kagome looked so depressed…and you can't say you didn't notice Inuyasha," replied the monk. It was true Inuyasha noticed 'his' Kagome seemed so out of it. Back beyond the well a fight between a mother and daughter was already starting.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I came to get some more clothes," said Kagome as Kagome's mother smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Oh My little naïve Kagome. I will not allow you to return to the feudal era," Mrs. H said as Kagome's jaw dropped. Had her mother really just said that? This was totally cruel and unjust.

"Mom you can't so that," said Kagome as her mother reached out and slapped her.

"Kagome I 'am your mother and you will obey what I say," yelled Mrs. H as Kagome ran to her room crying. She couldn't believe her mother. But she was not going to stay here. She couldn't the ones she loved were back in the feudal era…but then there was Souta. She didn't know what to do. And the truth was she didn't even have the energy to think. Kagome now knew she had lost control of her diet but she couldn't help it. _'I'm going to the feudal era…and if I can never come back than so be it!' _Though Kagome as she put on sweat pants and tied them as tight as they would go so they wouldn't fall off. She placed a picture of her family in her backpack along with more clothes and products

She could here the faint breathing of her mother and brother which meant they were both asleep. It was late but she couldn't stand being here for any longer. She closed the door to her bedroom quietly making sure not to wake her family. She walked down the stairs and was soon jumping through the well to the feudal era. Kagome pulled herself from the well but was too exhausted to go any further. So she passed out next to the well.

Inuyasha had been sitting in the god tree thinking about his love for the reincarnated priestess. It was true he loved her more than Kikyo but he was to stubborn to admit it. He had a wall built up around his emotions and every time he wanted to take it down his demon side wouldn't let him. But tomorrow night was the new moon meaning Inuyasha would finally be able to tell the beautiful Kagome he loved her. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to tell her before his wall was back up and that was the only way.

Only minutes later Inuyasha had smelt Kagome's scent emerge from the direction of the well. He waited for at least twenty minutes, and when she didn't appear he decided to go and get her. He made his way to the well only to see Kagome sleeping with her back propped up against it. He was surprised to see she was wearing something other than her school outfit. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a red shirt but he thought she still looked beautiful. He looked at how peaceful she slept and decided to pick her up and bring her to the village.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style as Kagome turned so her body was against his. And that's when Inuyasha felt Kagome's ribs against his flesh. That wasn't normal. He pulled Kagome's shirt up slightly only to see the paper thin girl he was carrying. Kagome felt like she weighed about 60 pounds and nothing more. Inuyasha even thought she weighed less than tetsusaiga. Inuyasha instantly felt sad it didn't make sense. Kagome had eaten everyday with them…but for some reason she did always take a walk after…That's when it hit Inuyasha. He took her to the hut and laid her down when Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome would you please explain to me why you way less than a feather?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome's eyes focused on the floor of the hut. Kagome hoped someone would wake up and Inuyasha wouldn't continue but to no avail.

"Inuyasha it's my body so why do you care?" asked Kagome as she used her finger to circle the floor boards.

"Kagome you're killing yourself. You can't just not eat"

"But I do eat, you even see me," said Kagome as she stood up of the floor but Inuyasha was now very mad at the fact she was doing this to herself.

"Kagome I know what you do when you go for your walks…you throw up don't you?" asked Inuyasha but Kagome didn't want to talk about it.

"What the hell would you know Inuyasha? You have no fucking idea what I go through between here, my mother and school I have more stress than most people have in there lives," yelled Kagome as everyone slowly woke up.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you wench," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you have to may problems of your own to be worrying about me," said Kagome as Sango Miroku and Shippo all opened one eye and watched the couple fight.

"Ya I may have problems but at least I don't starve myself do death," shouted Inuyasha this time loud enough for all of Japan to hear.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started but dropped to her knees and cried. She had no one who loved her…no one. Kagome jumped up and ran out of the hut she didn't pay attention to the fact it was dark out or that demons were everywhere…she just ran. She soon grew tired and fell to her knees crying again. Inuyasha…the only man she loved hated her…all she wanted was him to be happy but instead she made him angry. She put her back against a tree and pulled a razor blade from her bra strap. That's where she hid it…that was it was available whenever she needed it. She stared at the sharp, silver rectangle and in one swift motion brought it across her arm.

"Inuyasha is it true that Kagome has been starving herself?" asked Sango as Inuyasha slowly nodded. He had just scared the girl he loved.

"But why would lady Kagome do that?" asked Miroku

"I don't know but I'm going to find her," said Inuyasha as he walked out of the hut and smelt blood. _'Kagome'_

Kagome pulled it across her wrist a few more times when she felt a presence. "Go away Inuyasha!" she yelled but was surprised when the male voice she heard did not belong to the hanyou.

"You're exactly what we need to have fun," the man said as he pulled Kagome's arms behind her back. Kagome tried to fight back but she didn't have the energy. She tried to scream but the bandit placed a hand over her mouth causing it to be nothing more than a muffled noise. The man picked her up and carried her somewhere…but Kagome didn't know since she had blacked out. Inuyasha was running as fast as he could but when he came to the spot he noticed Kagome was gone and the smell of a man lingered in the air.

"Kagome I'm coming please be safe," said Inuyasha as he continued to follow the scent of dried blood and man. But back at the hut…

"Miroku why do you think Kagome would do that," said Sango who was know crying. "Why would she risk her health like that?

"I'm not sure Sango, but something tells me that it's more than one reason," said Miroku as the tiny kitsune in the corner awoke.

"W-Where's Kagome," said Shippo as he yawned.

"She ran off," said Sango. "But don't worry Inuyasha went to find her"

"Sango does Kagome seem more sad to you?" asked Shippo

"Ya Shippo she does," replied the exterminator.

"I miss the old Kagome…you know the happy one," said Shippo as Kirara mewed.

"We all miss that Kagome…we all do," said Miroku as he held the crying Sango to his chest. But in the middle of no where Kagome had just awoken from her sleep with a huge headache. But soon she realized she was tied to a tree and a group of six men were staring at her naked form.

"She's a tad skinny but she will do," said one man.

"Thanks boss," replied another.

"Well tonight shall be a fun night eh miss?" he grinned evilly. But the only thought running through Kagome's mind was …_ 'Inuyasha please save me!'_

**(A/N: There you guys go it's a tad short but im to sick to write any more and next chapter will be a rape scene so I give y'all a heads up and please review…they make me feel better)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey there…and yes im still sick but im getting better lol so here's the next chapter…WARNING RAPE SCENE !i! and im sorry for late update !i!)**

**Disclaimer: I own half a car, a stick and a sock but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 3: **

Kagome was so scared. There she was with her body exposed to six disgusting men. She instantly let tears fall from her eyes as she watched the men begin to remove there pants. She struggled against the rope that bound her wrists, but only ended up opening the wounds she had recently cut. She knew she was stuck but amazingly enough she only had one thing on her mind…_ 'Inuyasha'  
_**(RAPE SCENE!)**

"I want to do the slut first," said the guy who had brought her to this horrid place.

"No this whore is mine so I get to fuck with her first," said what seemed to be the boss of the group. Everyone there nodded and backed away to let there leader have a 'fun time' with Kagome. The man knelt down and brought his hand to kagome's chin forcing her to look at him. The minute she gave eye contact he roughly pressed his lips to hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kagome bit down on his tongue but it only resulted in her tasting his blood and getting punched in the stomach. "Listen bitch you better play nice…or is it that you like it rough?" laughed the man as Kagome's tears streamed down in waterfalls. The man forced Kagome to lay flat on the ground. He held her shoulders and proceeded to laugh at the helpless girl. He positioned himself in front of her core and plunged in thrusting in and out.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her innocence was now gone within the blink of an eye…and she couldn't do anything. She just watched as the man continued to use her body for pleasure. She was completely exhausted and felt her eyes start to shut then all that happened after that Kagome would not know.  
**(END RAPE SCENE)**

As soon as the boss was finished with Kagome he called in the other members of the gang. The punched, slapped, pinched, kicked, and repeatedly used her body for sex, leaving not an inch of her body un-bruised. But to the bandit's disappointment there fun was soon stopped do the growling silver haired hanyou behind them.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He looked at Kagome's naked body then at the bandits with pure hatred and anger. If he wasn't near tetsusaiga he probably would've changed to his demon form. They men slowly ran away leaving there boss alone with Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly-in one clean sweep- be headed the man and went after the others. Inuyasha was not one for killing humans but these people committed a sickening act. When he had finished killing them all e walked back to the area to find Kagome still unconscious. He took off his red haori and wrapped Kagome's weak and frail body in it. He sat down and held her close to him. He saw her wince and his anger grew.

"Kagome…im so sorry I couldn't protect you," said Inuyasha as he stroked her hair. He noticed Kagome's eyes flutter.

"Inuyasha…I…I," said Kagome, but her words were soon covered over with sobs and tears. Inuyasha just held her. He breathed in her scent which was covered in man and he growled. Then Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry," said Kagome as Inuyasha looked shocked. Why was she apologizing?

"Huh? For what?" asked the startled hanyou.

"This is all my fault…the fight and this"

"Kagome…you're wrong…this was all caused by me," said Inuyasha as Kagome looked up at him with her doll like eyes.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she leaned closer to Inuyasha then soon there lips met. Inuyasha was somewhat startled but instantly reacted and deepened the kiss. "Inuyasha…I….I love you"

"Kagome?"

'_I knew it he only likes Kikyo…great now im probably going to start crying...'_

"I love you too," said Inuyasha as Kagome was taken a back. Inuyasha had just said the one thing she longed to hear. And for some reason it made her forget about her wounds and rape, the only thing her mind focused on was them. Then Kagome noticed…Inuyasha was covered in blood and she was wearing his Fire Rat haori. "Inuyasha?" she asked pointing to the blood.

"Don't worry it's not mine…it belongs to those bastards that did this to you" Said Inuyasha referring to the blood.

"Inuyasha what would I do with out you?"

"Nothing wench," said Inuyasha as Kagome held the haori and slowly rose up off Inuyasha's lap. "Hey you really injured I don't know if moving is the best thing!"

"Inuyasha I really don't feel like staying her any longer," said Kagome and Inuyasha understood.

"Here Kagome let me carry you," said Inuyasha as Kagome nodded and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the hut. Thankfully everyone but Lady Kaede was asleep. Kagome was happy since she didn't want Sango or Miroku to find out about this. The group decided to return and start there search for the shards again considering they hadn't gotten all that far. She told Lady Kaede most of her 'issue' and Kaede gave her a priestess outfit to wear until she could return to her time. That was when Kagome remembered about her mother not letting her return to the feudal era. Kagome thanked Kaede and walked just outside the hut to think. But of course Inuyasha followed.

"Hey Kagome didn't you learn not to go out at night," asked Inuyasha but he never received a response. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"I can't go back…" she said in a whisper tone.

"What? Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…my mother forbade me to come back here…I didn't listen…I can't go back"

"That's messed up…your mother never had a problem with it before"

"That was when Gramps was still alive," said Kagome as she began to cry. Inuyasha snaked an arm around her waist and held her close being careful of her wounds.

"So what do you plan to do about this then?"

"I don't know I'm so confused. I don't know what to do…but I could never leave you or the others…but then there's Souta"

"Listen how about when you're feeling better we 'both' go back to your time and try and straighten this thing out"

"This is so twisted…it could take a lot of straightening"

"Well let's just say I'm an expert," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Ok we'll try"

"Kagome your herbs are ready," said Kaede poking her head out the hut door. SO Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the hut and Kagome drank the foul smelling herbs.

"I think ye all need rest," said Kaede.

"Ok god night lady Kaede," said Kagome as she remembered she forgot her sleeping bag. She sighed and propped herself up against the wall. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. Then to her surprise Inuyasha sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head. "Good night Inuyasha…and thank you" said Kagome as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha just looked down at her and smiled and soon fell asleep. He awoke to see Kagome shaking in her sleep. Saying that someone should leave her alone. Inuyasha knew she must've been having a night-mere and lightly tightened his hold on her. Then he smelt tears and realized she was now crying in her sleep. It hurt Inuyasha that there was nothing he could do. Then his guilt returned remembering he wasn't there to protect her. He also knew that it was going to take a lot of time for Kagome to be herself again.

The nest morning everyone but Kagome had woken up. Kagome's eyes showed movement when she smelt food. She opened her eyes and saw everyone preparing to eat breakfast.

"Kagome you're awake," said Sango

"Uh huh," said kagome happy that her outfit had long sleeves so it covered her wounds. She walked over to the rest of the group and filled her plate. Inuyasha watched carefully making sure that she finished it all. Kagome was about to get up and take a walk but she fought the urge.

"Well are we going to continue going on the hunt for shards?" asked Miroku

"Of course we are monk but not today," said Inuyasha as everyone's jaws dropped including Kagome's. "I thought we should take a vacation today"

"That sounds wonderful." Laughed Shippo and everyone nodded.

"I'll be right back," said Kagome getting up and leaving the hut. But Inuyasha once again followed her. "Sheesh Inuyasha I wasn't going to throw up"

"I know but I didn't want you to be alone"

"Awwww was Inuyasha worried about me?"

"Dam right wench…I promise I won't ever let that happen to you again," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome

"Inuyasha…" started Kagome

"Ya what is it?"

"Three jewel shards heading this way fast," said kagome meaning only one thing.

"Koga," Inuyasha growled.

**(A/N: Sorry it's short but a) im tired and b) Im still really sick with mono so please review it will get better i also apologize for the pathetic rape scene )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I continue to update and continue to be sick but thanks for all the reviews I love you guys)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of string, a key and a feather but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 4: **

Kagome couldn't believe how much had happened in the last few days. But suddenly she and Inuyasha were finally together. But now she knew it was going to be interesting. Since Koga was now coming there way. _'I wonder what will happen?'_ she thought. Then soon Inuyasha was face down on the ground and Koga was gripping Kagome's hands.

"Hello Kagome," said Koga then he noticed how skinny she was. "Hey mutt-face have you been feeding my woman?"

"She's not your woman and never will be," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha fought over her.

"One day she'll realize how worthless you are and leave you to join me," said Koga being cocky as usual.

"Koga just leave," said Kagome when Koga turned to face her shocked. "I said leave"

"But…"

"No buts just go," said Kagome as Inuyasha pride grew as she told off the wolf.

"Fine but you will be my woman soon," said Koga as he ran away from the group. It's not that Kagome really wanted to be mean to him but she didn't want him to blame Inuyasha for her being skinny or anything else. She sighed and sat with her back against the tree. Today was the groups' vacation day and she wanted nothing to wreck it. She smiled as she felt Inuyasha sit down beside her.

"So Inuyasha what do you plan to do on your vacation day," asked Kagome as she turned to him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm not sure just relax I guess," said Inuyasha.

"Ya that's sounds like a good plan," said Kagome as she placed a hand on her stomach. That was where the biggest bruise on her body was located. She winced as she touched it and sighed.

"It'll be ok Kagome," said Inuyasha trying to reassure her. But the truth was Kagome had a feeling things would be getting worse. And pretty soon she was going to have to face her mother. She remembered that Inuyasha was going to go with her and she was glad of that. She let the sun beam down on her face and took in a breath. She wanted today to be perfect, which it looked like that was going to happen. Then Kagome felt it…a sacred jewel shard.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh? What?"

"There's a sacred jewel shard not far from here," said Kagome Inuyasha sighed and stood up along with Kagome. They ran and told the others and soon there vacation was ruined. That was when Inuyasha knew who it was. "Naraku" said Inuyasha and pretty soon they saw the man in the baboon suit, along with Kagura.

"Well Inuyasha it seems that you have finally showed up," said Naraku as Kagome looked at the HUGE jewel he had. "So wench it seems you can see how much more of the jewel the priestess Kikyo has given me…I should've thanked her"

"You bastard," said Inuyasha as he unsheathed tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha you're mine," said Kagura. "Dancing blades" Inuyasha dodged the blades as Naraku sent out a demon puppet to keep Miroku and Sango busy and that was when he realized…Naraku was after Kagome. "Kagome run!" But it was too late Naraku already had her in his snake like tentacles.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as Naraku through her against the tree. Soon sharp vines grew around Kagome's body causing them to cut her every time she moved.

"Inuyasha it seems your wench is now unprotected," said Naraku.

"No…Kagome," said Inuyasha as he turned to go towards her but was blocked by yet another one of Kagura's attacks.

"Those vines are coated with a poison and every time she moves more of it goes into her blood stream…soon she will die," laughed Naraku as he ripped the bottle of jewel shards from Kagome's neck. Kagome was happy there was only three in it, but it still wasn't good that Naraku had them. Kagome soon felt drowsy, she had lost a lot of blood from the cuts and also had a good amount of poison in her body. Then she passed out.

"Wind scar!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to attack Naraku.

"Sorry but I have what I came for…come Kagura," said Naraku as Kagura flew away on a feather and Naraku disappeared.

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango also ran towards Kagome. Inuyasha saw her chest rise and fall meaning she was still alive…but it was uneven meaning she was truly poisoned. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to Kaede's.

"Inuyasha wait…" called Miroku as Sango mounted Kirara.

"Let's go Miroku we need to make sure Kagome's all right," said Sango as Miroku nodded and he and Sango flew back to the hut.

"Yo hag you better be here," yelled Inuyasha as he entered the hut startling Kaede.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"Kagome's been poisoned…so you better help her NOW!" said Inuyasha. Kaede told him to lay Kagome down so Inuyasha did as he was told and left the hut so Kaede could bandage her up. Inuyasha couldn't believe it…Kagome had gotten hurt again because of him. Then Shippo ran to him.

"Inuyasha you were supposed to be protecting Kagome…can't you even do that right?" asked the angry Shippo.

"I…I," said Inuyasha. He didn't know what to say. He knew it was his fault that Kagome had gotten poisoned.

"Now Shippo leave Inuyasha alone this wasn't his fault," said Miroku as he and Sango and Kirara showed up.

"Yes he wasn't the only one who could've helped her," said Sango. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure Kaede was giving her herbs and stuff," said Inuyasha

"She better be ok," said Shippo as he walked away.

"Don't listen to him Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"But he's right"

"No Inuyasha it's not your fault…" said Sango. She knew how Inuyasha felt about protecting Kagome and knew that if something ever happened to her Inuyasha wouldn't let himself live it down. She was prepared to finish her sentence when Kaede walked from the hut.

"Well is she fine?" asked Inuyasha instantly.

"She has quite a large amount of poison in her body…I'm afraid her survival will depend on her strength and will to live" said Kaede as Inuyasha walked into the hut and stared down at the pale Kagome. She looked dead…if her chest wasn't moving Inuyasha would've thought that. Inuyasha sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Kagome I couldn't protect you again…perhaps its better if you stay in your time," said Inuyasha. That was it…she wasn't safe in the feudal era. So when she was back to normal breathing he would take her to her time and seal the well. Inuyasha was almost crying at this thought but it was best for Kagome.

Three days passed and Kagome's breathing was finally normal meaning it was time for Inuyasha to say goodbye. It was late and everyone was asleep. He picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her through the well. He jumped up to her window and opened it. He laid her on her bed kissed her forehead and left…then Kagome woke up.

"Huh? How did I get back here…my head hurts," she thought as she sat up and realized it was dark out. She walked quietly down the stairs and then to the well in the shrine. She looked at it and sighed as she jumped in. But for some reason she didn't go anywhere. "W-What's going on?" she tried again and it didn't work. She fell to her knees and cried. "This can't be happening. Inuyasha!" she screamed but it still didn't work. Didn't he love her? Then why was the well sealed? _'I'm all alone in the world'_ she thought and slowly walked back to her bedroom.

Inuyasha jumped back through the well sulking. This was the only way to keep Kagome safe. He jumped up in the sacred tree and fell asleep form looking at the stars. He awoke to the sound of everyone running towards him.

"Inuyasha Kagome's missing," said Shippo.

"I know," said Inuyasha and everyone was shocked.

"When is she returning?" asked Miroku

"Never," replied Inuyasha.

"What do you…?"

"I mean never the well is sealed so Kagome can never return here…it's for the best," said Inuyasha.

"But why?' asked Shippo

"It's not safe for her to be here"

"I see this is all because you couldn't protect her isn't it?" asked Miroku

"Forget about it I can't stand to see her get hurt…Kagome will never be able to return here," said Inuyasha as he ran off. Leaving everyone both shocked and sad.

**(A/N: so yes that is the chapter and don't worry Kagome will be back Muhahahaha so please review and I will update)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: K here's the next chapter lol and thanks for reviewing)**

**Disclaimer: I own a note, a lamp and a bag but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 5: **

_2 months later…_

A Girl with dark black hair with blue streaks sat up in her bed crying. What was she supposed to do? She had no where to go…no one cared. Even Hojo, the boy who never seemed to leave her alone thought she was an outcast and a freak. It was only hours ago that she had found out that she would be evicted from the shrine. She just didn't have the money to pay or it anymore. She let tears fall in streams from her chocolate eyes. She thought back to the day her life turned bad…

_Flashback…_

_She was all alone she couldn't believe it…what was she to do? Kagome weakly pulled herself and walked back into the house. But she sensed something weird…no one was there. She walked through out the house and found nothing. Kagome made her way to the basement door. This area of the house always gave her the creeps. She flicked on the light and slowly made her way down the creaking steps only to be horrified at what she saw. There was her mother hanging by an electrical cord from the ceiling her face purple from suffocation. Kagome let out a terrifying scream and ran up stairs to phone the police._

_When the police finally bagged the body and finished asking Kagome questions she realized Souta wasn't there. The policeman said there was a note on the counter form Souta saying he was at a friend's house. They picked souta up and gave him a load of information. Souta's eyes poured tears especially when the police said he would have to go to a foster home because Kagome couldn't support him. Kagome felt her heart break more…if that was even possible._

_Three days later the police car came and took Kagome's only brother away leaving Kagome with a load of guilt. Was she the reason her mother did this? Did Kagome's actions lead to her mothers suicide? She didn't know all she knew was she was alone with no one there to love her._

_Kagome turned somewhat bad…she died her hair so it had blue streaks she never talked to anyone and if she did it was in a nasty tone. She kept her feelings locked away deep within her heart where not even the man she loved could reach them. The once pure heart Kagome had, had was now coated in grief and sorrow, she would never be the same again._

_End Flashback_

But back in the feudal era a certain hanyou and his friends were arguing…

"Inuyasha please bring Kagome back, she doesn't even know that you took the seal off of it three days after you left her there," said Sango. Kagome was like her sister and she hated the fact Kagome wasn't there.

"I can't," replied the hanyou.

"Inuyasha if you truly love lady Kagome, which we all know you do, you will go and retrieve her from beyond the well," replied Miroku.

"You all make it sound so easy," said Inuyasha as he ran off.

"Will we ever see Kagome again?" asked Shippo.

"We're not sure Shippo," said Sango. But Kagome was placing all of her belongings in her trusty yellow backpack. She didn't really have all that many any ways. She sighed and checked packing off of her to-do list. Next was destroying the well which linked both her time and Inuyasha's time. Kagome let a tear fall at the thought of the hanyou. If he had loved her so much then why did he even seal the well? She shook the thought from her head and taking an axe and her backpack walked to the well house. Kagome was going to hitchhike till she found somewhere to live. The minute she destroyed the well she would be on her way to the middle of no where.

She picked up the axe and her backpack and began destroying the well. She cried more then ever now. She was about to take the last swing when suddenly she fell in. Kagome rubbed her head which hurt from the fall and noticed vines and leaves inside the well. That was impossible though. Only the feudal era part of the well had vines in it…and wasn't the well sealed. She pulled herself form the well and was surprised. There she was, back in the feudal era.

"Did you feel that?" asked Sango

"Yes it was a really dark aura," said Miroku. Then they all saw the red and white blur that was Inuyasha himself. _'Kagome…she…she's back!'_ thought Inuyasha as he ran passed everyone and ran straight to the well.

"Let's go Kirara," said Sango as she, Shippo and Miroku followed Inuyasha on Kirara.

"Nothings really changed," said Kagome as she put her yellow pack down. _'Just like old times'_ she thought and soon was being attacked.

"Demon what business do ye have with the bone-eaters well," replied Kaede. _'Have I really changed that much?'_ Kagome thought as a villager shot an arrow at her. "We have no need for a demon such as you to bother us"

"Ok let's get one thing straight I' am no demon and if I was you would be dead and second of all im disappointed that Kaede hasn't recognized me yet," replied Kagome. I mean sure her hair had blue streaks and she was wearing baggy pants and a shirt instead of her school uniform but she still looked the same…didn't she?

"Kagome…is that ye?"

"The one and only," said Kagome as she felt the presence of a certain hanyou and group of friends.

"K-Kagome?" asked Shippo as Kagome nodded. "KAGOME" he screamed and jumped into her arms.

"Nice to see you to Shippo," said Kagome.

"Lady Kagome it is nice to see you have returned and may I say that you are looking lovely as ever," replied Miroku.

"Listen Miroku you grope me once and I will borrow Sango's hirikotsu and use it to split you in two understand," replied Kagome as Miroku laughed nervously. _'Kagome's sure changed…and her aura is so, well dark'_ thought Sango.

"Sango it's been so long," said Kagome as she placed Shippo on the ground and ran and hugged her friend.

"Kagome I missed you," said Sango. Inuyasha sat up in the tree and watched everything. What would Kagome say when she saw him? Inuyasha gracefully leapt from the tree and Kagome turned to face him. Her eyes seemed to pierce right through his soul. They were filed with grief sorrow and unreturned love. He walked towards her but she backed away.

"Kagome?" he questioned.

"You did it," she said quietly.

"Huh?" asked the confused hanyou.

"You sealed the well and made my life a miserable train wreck," replied Kagome but this time her tone sent shivers up everyone's spines. _'She's only been gone for two months, how much could've happened to her?'_ thought Inuyasha.

"I had to seal the well…to protect you," said Inuyasha so quietly Kagome almost never heard.

"To protect me from what? Huh Inuyasha? What I've faced in the last two months does not even compare to any demon," said Kagome her aura turning darker.

"Miroku did you feel that?" whispered Sango

"Yes it seems Kagome's aura is growing darker," replied Miroku.

"Kagome it wasn't safe for you to stay here any longer"

"Inuyasha…I...I," said Kagome before grunting and running into the forest.

"Inuyasha it looks like lady Kagome's going to need one huge explanation," said Miroku as Inuyasha nodded and started after kagome.

"What an insignificant jerk. Come on Kagome how can you still love him after what he did to you? He said it was out of love but could that really be true. I'm so confused," said Kagome as she sat down and put her head in her hands. But Inuyasha had heard it all. She still loved him.

"Mom why did you leave me to deal with this?" said Kagome as Inuyasha looked down at her confused. What did she mean?

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha go away I don't feel like speaking with you right now," said Kagome.

"Kagome you need to understand…" started Inuyasha before he was interrupted.

"No Inuyasha you need to understand that I don't want to speak with you," said Kagome throwing her hands into the air causing her shirt to rise exposing the newest of her cuts. It was Inuyasha's name with broken hearts around it. Kagome was somewhat of an artist when it came to cutting. Inuyasha looked shockingly at it. _'What the fuck is he looking at?'_ thought Kagome before she realized that throwing her arms in the air caused her shirt to tuck under revealing one of her masterpieces.

"Kagome is that?"

"None of you business Inuyasha," said Kagome as she sat back down.

"I demand to know why you did that to yourself and why-of all things- is my name what you carved into yourself?"

"Because Inuyasha no matter how I felt about you it didn't change the fact that I was nothing but a shard detector to you. Everyone can see how you look at Kikyo. But sorry to tell you Inuyasha but Kikyo is nothing more than a walking clay pot. And that day you said you loved me makes me wonder if it was even worth it" Inuyasha was really hurt by those remarks.

"Kagome what I said was true… I really do love you," said Inuyasha moving closer to Kagome.

"Well then prove it Inuyasha, prove…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that Inuyasha lips covered hers. What was she doing? Shouldn't she be pulling away, but she didn't she only deepened the kiss.

**(A/N: There you go and im really fucking pissed off at this sickness lol it wont go away Sooooo please review and wws (will write soon) Britt)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: K here's the next chapter lol and thanks for reviewing)**

**Disclaimer: I own a hairclip, an amp and a box of smarties but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 6: **

Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing but for some reason she couldn't pull away then when she and Inuyasha were almost out of breath they broke apart. _'SLAP'_ was all that was heard as the sound echoed through the forest. Inuyasha slowly placed his hand to the mark left by Kagome and smiled.

"Welcome back…my Kagome," said Inuyasha as Kagome cried into his chest. How he missed being able to hold her, to feel her warm flesh on his

"Oh Inuyasha…I…I…was so…alone," cried Kagome as Inuyasha pulled her even closer to him.

"Kagome I promise never to do that again…but I think me and you need to have a pretty big conversation starting with the fact that my name is carved into your skin," said Inuyasha as Kagome sat down and Inuyasha sat beside her.

"I didn't know what to do," said Kagome with a shaky uncertain voice.

"Do about what?" asked Inuyasha. He was determined to find out why she was so broken.

"There was just too much to handle. Loosing you and my family made me snap," said Kagome tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha hated to see his Kagome cry.

"What do you mean your family? Your mom and Brother were still there," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can I tell you something?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha nodded his had. "But you must promise not to tell the others understand?" and Inuyasha nodded again.

"Ok here it goes," said Kagome as Inuyasha held her hand pressing her on. "When Gramps died my mother grew terribly angry and blamed me for his death even though I had been here the whole time. She began hitting me, using me as a human punching bag, I couldn't take it. Just didn't know what to do…" said Kagome now letting tears pour from her eyes.

"It's ok Kagome im here," said Inuyasha as Kagome nodded and continued.

"I began cutting myself, and I would always write words or designs describing my pain."_ 'Of course so that's why she carved my name in her skin…Kagome'_ "Then one night it got really bad and that was the night I returned here. Then when you brought me back home and never returned I had lost the only person I loved. I was scared that mother would beat me again but she had committed suicide that day before I returned. And then the police they…they…"

"They what Kagome?"

"They took Souta from me because I couldn't support him. I was supposed to be in someone's truck going someplace new but I decided to break the well down, but on my last swing I fell in and now im stuck here…I can't get back to my time. Oh Inuyasha"

"It will be ok Kagome im here for you know," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Inuyasha you have no idea how much I missed you," said Kagome clinging to Inuyasha like he was never coming back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome, I just wanted you to be safe…this is all my fault," replied the hanyou.

"Inuyasha don't blame yourself I was the one doing it"

"Yes but it was because of the pain I caused, that's why you did it," said Inuyasha turning away but Kagome put her hand under his chin making him look her in the eye.

"Inuyasha now that I have you I will never need to do that again," said Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha tighter and Inuyasha smiled down at her. Kagome loved his smile. She had missed him so much and now he was finally back at her side.

"Listen I think we should go back to the others," said Inuyasha as Kagome nodded and they both walked back but little did they know a demon with no scent had been watching them.

Kanna stood with her mirror watching the couple and soon returned to inform Naraku. Naraku laughed evilly since he knew that the reincarnated priestess had returned. She was the key to bringing Inuyasha down. Once he killed Kagome, he knew Inuyasha would be weak and that's when he would strike. But he first needed to speak with the person to help with his plan…Kikyo.

Kikyo and her soul collectors had been traveling and helping the sick. But that was when Kikyo felt Naraku's presence. She latched her arrow as the man in the baboon suit appeared before her.

"Naraku why is it that you appear before me?" asked Kikyo preparing to fire her arrow.

"The dead priestess who feed off the souls of the departed…Kikyo what would you say if I had a proposition for you?" Kikyo lowered her arrow awaiting the details. "I need your help in destroying Inuyasha and his wench"

"I would say I agree to your plan," said Kikyo as Naraku smirked and he and Kikyo went elsewhere to talk about there plans.

"So Kagome what has happened with you back in your time?" asked Sango

"Nothing much," said Kagome covering up the hurt with a smile.

"Will you quit bombarding her with questions," yelled he pissed off hanyou. He hated when Kagome was hurt.

"Inuyasha…sit boy," said Kagome in a sweet –im sorry about this- tone. Then she gave him a look that said –they don't know-

"Well Kagome you have many supplies in your bag," said Miroku as Kagome nodded. Sure it was filled but almost half of it was ramen, considering when she left on her 'journey' she didn't know if it came with food.

"Yes im staying her for much longer this time," said Kagome as Shippo jumped with joy.

"How long?" asked the fox demon.

"Forever," said Kagome as she sighed. It was true she loved this place but she would miss the modern facilities in her era. It was beginning to get dark so they all set up there sleeping attire in the abandoned hut. Kagome looked at her calendar and sighed. At midnight she would be 18. She sighed again as she looked at her portable alarm clock which said that midnight was in three minutes.

For the next three minutes Kagome thought about her past. This would be the very first birthday she didn't get to spend with her family. She missed her brother so much. She let invisible tears fall from her eyes. Then she looked at the clock as it finally struck midnight.

"Happy birthday Kagome," she said to herself quietly, but still a certain hanyou heard. Inuyasha looked at her. She looked so depressed and he hated it. Hey wait if this was her birthday then that would mean she would be eighteen. _'Oh no'_ thought Inuyasha. For you see Inuyasha wanted Kagome as a mate and when she turned eighteen it was going to be a constant battle with his demon side to make her his. He turned away and tried to get some sleep but her scent was already overpowering him. This was going to be a hard few months.

Kagome took one last look at her alarm clock and sighed before drifting off into a sleep.

"So Kikyo it is time to go through with the first step," said Naraku as Kikyo nodded and began chanting something. "Sweet dreams kagome, or should I say night-meres"

Inuyasha noticed Kagome was tossing and turning and walked to her side. She had an amazingly high fever and was dripping in sweat. "Kagome?" he asked as he shook her but she never awoke. That was when he woke up Kaede and brought her to the hut which woke up everyone else.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" asked Miroku rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Kagome she keeps shaking and wont wake up," said Inuyasha kneeling by her side well Kaede prepared some herbs. _'You can fight this Kagome'_ he thought.

_Kagome's Dream…_

"_Hello? Mom, Souta, Inuyasha is anyone there?" asked Kagome as se looked at the darkness which surrounded her._

"_Anyone?" asked Kagome as she began running when suddenly she found herself in the basement staring at her mothers' corpse. "No this is all a dream" said Kagome. "But why is it so real" she screamed and was suddenly back in the feudal era. Inuyasha was standing in front of her with a loving look he ran towards her and Kagome stuck out her arms to hug him but she ran right through her. Kagome was a ghost to him. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha hugging Kikyo lovingly._

"_Kikyo will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome began to cry._

"_Of course I will Inuyasha," said Kikyo as she looked at Inuyasha and kissed him passionately then they began to disappear._

"_No Inuyasha don't leave me!" yelled Kagome. But soon Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared._

_End Dream_

"Kaede why does she keep screaming like that," asked Shippo.

"You better help her old hag," said Inuyasha as Kaede poured the herbs down Kagome's throat. And then the moment she swallowed the herbs Kagome shot up out of bed with tears running down her face.

"Kagome its ok it's over," said Inuyasha as he touched her. Then to his surprise she flinched at his touch.

"It was so real," she stated as she passed out from such a high fever.

"Shit what happened to her?" asked the hanyou extremely pissed off that his Kagome was this sick.

"She will be alright Inuyasha, Kagome just passed out from the fever. I shall give her herbs to take down the fever but meanwhile ye needs to calm down," said Kaede as she prepared more herbs.

"Don't worry Inuyasha Kagome will be okay," said Sango. _'At least I hope'_

"Yes but you must be patient," said Miroku as Inuyasha feh'ed and propped himself against the wall right next to kagome. He would never leave her side again.

"Naraku that pathetic girl broke free of my spell," replied Kikyo.

"That's all right. She is shaken up and soon her worst fear will be realized," said Naraku as he told Kikyo the second part to the plan and she laughed.

**(A/N: Just for further reference I HATE KIKYO X500000. SHE SHOULD TAKE NARAKU TO HELL WITH HER AND LEAVE POOR INUYASHA ALONE. Sorry but I needed to get that off my chest anyways please review)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Funny fact- 'Kira no Kaguya' in Japanese means 'furniture store of fine clothing' I find that funny)**

**Disclaimer: I own a hairclip, an amp and a box of smarties but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 6: **

Kaede gave Kagome some herbs to help with her fever, but other than that all anyone could do was wait until Kagome woke up. Inuyasha never once left her side it was like a force was driving to keep him at her side. Yet at the same time her scent was almost overpowering him. He wanted badly to make her his mate but knew that for her to say yes was beyond anything. For he was nothing but a hanyou. Inuyasha sighed and then to his surprise he heard Kagome cough then her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Inu…Yasha," she said which caused her throat to become even dryer.

"Oh Kagome," said Inuyasha as he embraced the girl. "I was so scared"

"It was so real…you disappeared," said Kagome as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kagome I would never leave you," said Inuyasha. "But you need to rest ok? So please go back to sleep"

Kagome nodded and fell back asleep instantly. Miroku and the others we're out by the forest talking. Inuyasha brushed a piece of hair out of Kagome's face and smiled as he looked at her. But that was when he smelt it. The smell of dead corpses and graveyard soil meaning only one thing…_ 'Kikyo?'_ he thought as he took one last look at the sleeping Kagome and set off into the forest.

Almost immediately after Inuyasha left Kagome woke up again. She seemed to have a lot of her energy back and went and stood outside of the hut. She saw Shippo and Kirara playing and Sango and Miroku talking. Kagome knew how much Sango and Miroku loved each other, even if they didn't realize it themselves. Kagome smiled at the fact that she and Inuyasha were finally together. But that smile soon turned into a frown when she saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors floating outside the forest _'Inuyasha? I should have known'_ said Kagome as she began her heartbreaking walk to the forest.

"Miroku where do think Kagome is going?" asked Sango as she watched her friend trudge along to the forest.

"Isn't it obvious," said Miroku pointing to the soul collector. "Inuyasha set off with lady Kikyo"

"I don't get it, if he loves Kagome then why does he always run off with Kikyo?" asked Sango as the monk placed his arm around her. Sango blushed and was slightly surprised he hadn't done anything perverted.

"Inuyasha owes Kikyo his life…and he knows that he must kill Naraku in order to repay that debt. But he also knows that he loves Kagome and not Kikyo"

"I only hope Kagome doesn't get hurt," said Sango as the monk nodded. But Kagome had finally found Kikyo and Inuyasha. Both were standing in front of the god tree not saying a single word. But Naraku laughed evilly as he watched through Kanna's mirror.

"That pathetic girl will have her heart smashed," he laughed. "Kikyo you had better not fail this time"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said after a long silence.

"Inuyasha it is time for us to go"

"Huh? Go where?" asked the confused hanyou.

"It is time for us to go on our journey to hell…remember you promised," said Kikyo as Kagome watched in horror. _'Inuyasha wouldn't leave me would he?'_ she thought as she continued to watch.

"Kikyo…I can't," said Inuyasha.

"I see…it is because you have fallen in love with my reincarnation isn't it?" asked Kikyo her tone was an icy one.

"Kikyo I promise to slay Naraku for you but I can not go to hell with you," said Inuyasha as his head drooped to the ground.

"Inuyasha you will come to hell with me," she said as the portal to hell opened and her soul collectors wrapped around Inuyasha causing him to go unconscious.

"Hey Kikyo…That's not fair he's unconscious," said Kagome revealing herself.

"Inuyasha loves me," said Kikyo as she and Inuyasha began to descend into hell.

"No….NO!" screamed Kagome as her soul which was inside Kikyo's body began to make it's way back to her. _'I must hurry before she empties my body'_ thought Kikyo.

"I SAID NO!" Kagome screamed again. That was it Kikyo's soul had fully left Kagome's body and she fell to the ground. Her lay form smashing as she did so. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and jumped from the crater to find Kagome on her knees crying and Kikyo's fake body smashed to pieces.

"Inuyasha im sorry," said Kagome as Inuyasha knelt beside her.

"It's ok Kagome. It was never truly her," said Inuyasha. Sure it might not have been her true body but he was still hurt to find her dead. "Come on lets head back to the village" Kagome nodded and the couple walked in silence as they returned to the village. Kagome quickly walked to Sango and she and the demon exterminator began to walk.

"Hey Kagome your sick so do you really think walking is a good thing?" asked Sango as Kirara Mewed.

"I can't be by Inuyasha right now," said Kagome sitting down under the shade of a tree.

"What…exactly happened? I mean in the forest?" asked Sango.

"Kikyo was taking Inuyasha to hell I told her no and my soul just returned to my body and she well…she died. I think I should just leave Inuyasha alone," said Kagome as her bangs shaded her eyes.

"Kagome it will be fine you'll see," said Sango trying to help her friend.

"Thanks Sango," said kagome as she hugged her friend.

"That's what im here for," said Sango as Kagome gave a little nod. But in Naraku's castle Naraku was fuming.

"It seems that wench died," he said referring to Kikyo. "Well I guess I'll have to do this myself. Kagura!" He yelled as Kagura appeared.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Go forth and bring me Inuyasha's wench," said Naraku as Kagura nodded and turned.

"I thought he was going to do this himself," mumbled Kagura s she jumped onto her feather and went to retrieve Inuyasha's wench.

Inuyasha however was deep in thought. Kikyo was finally dead…or at least her spirit was free. Kagome seemed to cover his mind. In three days was the new moon and that's when he was going to ask her to be his mate. If she rejected he would leave the group and never return. But then if she agreed he would die one happy hanyou. That was when he smelt Naraku's scent.

"Naraku," he yelled as he ran towards it.

"Kagome look out," said Sango as Kagura launched her wind blades towards Kagome. Kagome barely moved in time.

"Hirikotsu," yelled Sango as she through her wind tunnel at the demon. Then Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha arrived. Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel but realized Naraku's poisonous insects were there.

"Hand Kagome over and I shall spare you," said Kagura as Inuyasha pulled the tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Feh, you're going down Kagura," said Inuyasha. "Wind scar" he yelled but Kagura moved out of the way of the attack.

"Dance of the dragon," she yelled causing tornadoes to form thrusting everyone in the air including Kagome. Kirara caught Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha landed gracefully but Kagome was caught by Kagura and was now unconscious.

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha. "Kagura you bitch give Kagome back"

"Listen Inuyasha it's not my choice to take the girl, Naraku's castle is close by so come and save her," said Kagura as she flew away. But everyone was stunned …Had Kagura just helped them?

"Dam it," said Inuyasha as he stuck tetsusaiga in the ground.

"Inuyasha we must go save lady Kagome," said Miroku

"Right," he said as they all set off to get Kagome back. But Kagome awoke due to the fact she was freezing. She looked around to see the stone wall keeping her locked in. She was some where but she had no idea where. She pulled her knees to her chest to try and conserve body heat.

"Well I guess since Kikyo couldn't kill Inuyasha I will have to do it," said Naraku appearing before Kagome.

"Naraku? So this was a set up?" said kagome

"Yes and when your precious Inuyasha comes to save you he will be to late," said Naraku moving closer to kagome. He gripped Kagome's arms hard and through her against the wall as Kagura watched in horror. _'Inuyasha if you want her to live you had better hurry up'_ she thought as Naraku shoved his tentacle like arm right through her left shoulder. Kagome cried in pain. What was she to do?

**(A/N: sorry its short but I've been really tired do to my sickness)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hyehey guys please review lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own a cd player a peice of candy corn and a cell phone but i dont own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 8: **

Inuyasha was extremely pissed off at the moment. Every time he picked up Naraku's scent he would loose it just as fast. They had been looking for his castle for almost two days meaning they would have to save Kagome quickly or else he would find out about Inuyasha's mortal nights. Inuyasha was in deep thought when finally he realized why he could never completely track the scents of Kagome and Naraku…there was a barrier. He pulled out the tetsusaiga which turned red informing Inuyasha and the group that there truly was a barrier. Inuyasha smoothly swept the blade across the barrier which instantly disappeared revealing Naraku's castle. And unfortunately there was already a demon puppet waiting for them. Inuyasha was about to attack when Miroku interrupted.

"Inuyasha save lady Kagome, we can take care of these imitations," said Miroku as Sango nodded informing the hanyou that they would be fine. Inuyasha set off as Kagura watched form the shadows. _'Maybe they will finally kill Naraku and I can be free'_ she thought. But Inuyasha was tracking Kagome's scent but when he reached the room with Kagome he was utterly shocked at the sight.

There was Kagome beaten badly with Naraku sitting there laughing. Inuyasha noticed the large wound in her shoulder and a large gash running down her leg. He was so close to transforming but tetsusaiga prevented that. He looked at Kagome…his Kagome…once more beefier turning to the laughing Naraku.

"Naraku you bastard DIE!" he yelled releasing the wind scar. Naraku was unprepared for the attack and flew into a million pieces. But due to his body being made up of many demons he instantly grew back together to face the pissed Inuyasha. "You will regret touching my 'mate' Naraku" he said as he mentally asked himself why he said mate considering that wasn't even true. "Backlash wave" he yelled causing the castle to turn into ruins. Sango and Miroku were fighting with the puppet when they heard Inuyasha call this and they all took shelter in the air on Kirara.

Once the dust settled Inuyasha saw no sign of Naraku and sighed. _'Is he truly dead?'_ He asked himself. But didn't care because he needed to help Kagome. He brushed the dirt off of her and held her close. He was so happy she was alive. He held her close and then he looked down to see Kagome looking at him.

"You-you came," she said her eyes glistened with tears as she buried her face into his haori. Inuyasha held her as Sango and Miroku joined them.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is h-he truly dead?" asked Sango as Miroku looked at his hand which possessed the wind tunnel only to find a scar from where it was.

"He must be considering my wind tunnel is gone," said Miroku revealing is hand to everyone.

"Sango that means Kohaku…" started Kagome

"That means he's finally free of Naraku's grasp," said Sango as she brought her hand to her heart. _'I will find you little brother'_ she thought.

"We are finally free of Naraku," said Inuyasha thinking to the reason he had to kill Naraku. Inuyasha had promised Kikyo that he would avenge her death and he did that. So now he and Kagome could live together.

"Let's head back to Kaede's village, Kagome needs her wounds cleaned," said Sango as everyone nodded and set off to the village but meanwhile with Kanna and Kagura.

"My heart is in my chest again," said Kagura placing a hand on her heart and felt it beat.

"Naraku is dead," replied Kanna

"Finally I' am free of Naraku," said Kagura. _'Thank you Inuyasha'_ she thought. Back at Kaede's village Kagome had her wounds looked at. Aside from a million bruises and a couple of deep gashes on her body she was fine. She took in a sharp breath as Kaede applied an ointment to her leg causing her leg to feel as if it were on fire. When she was finally bandaged she went outside for some fresh air, considering she was locked and tortured in a dungeon for two whole days. She walked outside and took a walk to the god tree only to find her favorite hanyou and love sitting in the tree.

"Kagome come up here I need to ask you something," said Inuyasha. But before she could say anything she was lifted into the tree by Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed her in his lap and placed his chin on her head.

"So what did you want to ask me?" asked Kagome breaking the three minute silence.

"Well you see ummmm…if you refuse I'll completely understand," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha how can you know if I'll refuse if you won't even ask me the question?" she asked.

"Kagomeyouknowiloveyouwithallmyheartsowillyoupleasebemymate," he said all in one breath as he looked at the confused Kagome who had obviously not understood a word he just said. "What im asking is…will you be my mate?" Then he smelt it…the salt form Kagome's tears. _'I knew it im only a pathetic half-breed how could she love me?'_ he thought.

"Inuyasha…of course I will," said Kagome hugging Inuyasha so tight he could almost not breathe. _'So I guess he did love me and not Kikyo'_ she thought.

"Kagome listen there's something I need to do. You see I need to bite your neck to mark you. That way all demons no your mine and wont mess with you unless they want to die," said Inuyasha as Kagome nodded. Inuyasha licked the spot he would bite and Kagome giggled since it did tickle a bit. Inuyasha bit down into her neck as and she winced slightly from the pain. But Inuyasha soon pulled his fangs form her flesh just as the bite mark transformed into a crescent moon.

"So what do we do next?" asked Kagome seductively as Inuyasha leaped from the tree and went into the forest for some private time. But back with Sango and Miroku…

"Sango since we still need to find some of the remaining jewel shards there is a high possibility we'll find Kohaku," said Miroku as Sango sighed.

"I hope he's ok," said Sango as Miroku hugged her. This surprised the demon slayer considering he said they weren't supposed to show that they had admitted there feelings in public.

"Miroku what?"

"Well since Naraku died I've been meaning to ask you something," said Miroku as he scratched the back of his head.

"Go on," said Sango.

"Sango will…will you marry me?" asked Miroku as Sango tackled him and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Miroku of course I will," said Sango as Miroku smiled with pride, and placed a hand on her butt.

"Perverted Monk," said Sango as she slapped him. Sure they might be engaged but she still had a problem with Miroku placing a hand on her backside. She just sighed and walked back to Kaede's hut where Shippo and Kirara were. But somewhere in the forest…

"Inuyasha I love you," said Kagome as she laid nest to Inuyasha placing a hand on his well toned chest.

"I love you to Kagome," said Inuyasha as he kissed the top of Kagome's head. They had just made the whole mating thing official and that made Kagome and Inuyasha two very happy people. Inuyasha loved Kagome more than anything and vice versa. Kagome snuggled into his chest when she realized that everyone back at the hut was probably wondering where they were.

"Inuyasha we should head back," said Kagome beginning to get dressed.

"Ya," said Inuyasha as he too got dressed the happy couple walked back to the hut to see everyone eating stew.

"Hey everyone," said Kagome as she and Inuyasha entered the hut. That's when Shippo stuck his nose in the air and sniffed.

"Kagome why do you smell like Inuyasha?" he asked as they couple both blushed fifty shades of red.

"Well you see…ummm," said Inuyasha trying to think of a lie but decided to change the subject instead. "This is really good stew"

"Thank you Inuyasha," said Kaede surprised the hanyou had actually commented her cooking.

"Say Sango do you want to go the hot spring?" asked Kagome as Sango nodded.

"Yes and can you bring dome of that 'sham-poo' stuff?" asked Sango as she tried to pronounced the foreign word. Kagome nodded. When she was supposed to leave on her journey she had also brought shampoo and conditioner.

"Ok see you guys after," said Kagome as her and Sango set off to the hot spring and Kaede cleaned up supper leaving the monk and Inuyasha to talk.

"So Inuyasha what 'did' you and Kagome do?" asked Miroku with a lecherous grin appearing on his face.

"Non of yer business monk," said Inuyasha "But I did notice that you and Sango seem to be closer"

"Yes that's because I proposed to her," said Miroku as Inuyasha smiled.

"Got the courage to tell her eh?" asked Inuyasha as Miroku nodded and Inuyasha laughed a little. But with the girls in the spring…

"So Kagome what did you and Inuyasha do?" asked Sango.

"Hey that's personal," said Kagome

"Ya but you guys are mates meaning you're connected," said Sango as she pointed to the crescent mark on Kagome's neck which kagome quickly covered with her hand.

"So what…I mean you and Miroku seem to be pretty close," said Kagome as Sango nodded.

"Yes he proposed to me today," said Sango as Kagome squeaked happily.

"Im so happy for you Sango," said Kagome

"Thanks," said Sango as the girls continued to talk and then decided to head back so the guys wouldn't worry. But a shadow figure watched them walk and talk. _"When you least expect it Inuyasha…that's when all your loved one's will die'_ thought the figure as it disappeared.

**(A/N: Sooooo now there mated lol and is Naraku really dead? Or is there a new enemy lol only I know and by the way I have a question –boy, girl or boy/girl twins? Please answer in your review! And happy thanksgiving to those celebrating it)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:Hello lol and here is the next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own a CD,a brushand a teddy bear but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 9: **

_1 month later…_

It was the middle of a scorching hot day. Everyone was too tired and to hot to search for the remaining jewel shards, plus they still had Miroku and Sango's wedding to plan. Kagome was so happy the exterminator and the monk were getting married. She had overwhelmed Sango with wedding plans and the exterminator decided to have a quick but wanted wedding. Kagome agreed and they all decided that was best. But kagome was having a few troubles of her own…

"Its sooo hot out," she said sitting in the shade of a tree. "Im going to swim"

"Feh not alone," replied Inuyasha.

"Then why don't you join me?" suggested Kagome.

"No thanks," said Inuyasha.

"Fine then," said Kagome as they all heard the 'slap' sound from inside the hut.

"Miroku you perverted monk, get back here NOW!" screamed Sango as she ran from the hut chasing Miroku.

"Sango please forgive me," said Miroku who was running for his life as Inuyasha and Kagome giggled. Then Kagome shot up as a ball of fur landed on her stomach.

"Kagome it's so hot," said Shippo

"I know Shippo," said Kagome as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Feh Kaede's got supper ready…let's go eat," said Inuyasha as Kagome and Shippo followed him to Kaede's hut. They all ate in quiet considering the fact that Sango kept sending death glares to Miroku who cowered in fear. Inuyasha and kagome just sighed. For an engaged couple they sure made things difficult. Soon it was night and to everyone's surprise it had cooled off a fair amount. Inuyasha walked outside and was followed by Kagome. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up as he jumped into the tree and Kagome snuggle close to the hanyou. They had never slept apart in the past two months and nothing would change that.

The morning sun shone down on the couple as Inuyasha's ears twitched. He opened his eyes to look down at his sleeping mate. How he loved her sleeping form…she looked like an angel. Inuyasha was happy when Kagome's eyes greeted him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked placing a hand on her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Put me on the ground now!" she almost screamed as Inuyasha instantly leapt from the tree with her in his arms. The minute he touched the ground she was out of his arms with her head buried in the bush. Inuyasha winced as he heard her vomiting. Then he smelt it…There was a change in her scent. _'Oh no!'_ he thought as he ran to Kagome and held back her hair as she finished emptying her stomach.

"Thanks Inuyasha"

"Sure…hey Kagome you want to have children right?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome hugged him.

"Of course why do you ask," she whispered in his ear.

"Ummm because you see well…you're pregnant," said Inuyasha as Kagome's jaw dropped. Pregnant? This was wonderful. Kagome loved children and now she was gong to have one of her own.

"Inuyasha this is wonderful," said Kagome as Inuyasha looked down at her. "We're going to be parents" Then Inuyasha sighed. "What is it?"

"I don't think I'll make a very good father," he said with his ears falling flat to his head. Then Kagome hugged him tighter.

"Inuyasha you'll be a great father," said Kagome as Inuyasha smiled. They walked back to the hut to find Sango and Miroku already up and Shippo helping Kaede with breakfast. Kagome passed out food to everyone but decided not to eat considering just looking at the food made her stomach toss and turn. Sango and Miroku were a bit worried as to why she wasn't eating considering what she had done to herself months ago, but decided she must be ok if Inuyasha was letting her do it.

"Sooooo Inuyasha what's with the cheesy grin?" asked Miroku but Kagome answered for him.

"Im pregnant," said Kagome as Sango hugged her forcefully and Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. But Shippo slowly walked up to Kagome and smelt her.

"I thought you smelt different," said Shippo as Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"My blessings to you," said Kaede.

"Thank you very much," said Kagome as she helped Kaede clean up the mess. But unfortunately the shadow figure had returned.

"So Inuyasha's wench is with pup eh? Well I guess I will have to kill her faster," he said as he disappeared.

Kagome and Sango were now back to planning Sango's wedding which would be happening in a week. Kagome loved how the exterminators face lit up when ever she said Miroku's name. Kagome and Sango were now sewing there Kimono's that they were going to wear. Sango's was a light pink with white flowers on it and Kagome's was baby blue with dark navy flowers on it. Lady Kaede had been nice enough to get the material for them.

"Sango I can't believe you're getting married," said Kagome as Sango sighed in glee.

"Yes neither can I. And you carrying Inuyasha's pup, never thought that would happen," said the exterminator sarcastically. Kagome glared at her and Sango laughed nervously.

"I can't wait for it to be born…I only hope it doesn't have Inuyasha's attitude," said Kagome.

"Yes one Inuyasha is plenty," replied Sango as she finished the last hem on her kimono and Kagome soon followed.

"So Kagome do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Sango as she and Kagome neatly folded there Kimono's.

"Either would be great," said Kagome. She didn't care if she had a boy or a girl but she hoped that the child would have ears like Inuyasha's. Then suddenly Shippo came running into the hut almost out of breath.

"Shippo what's wrong?" asked Sango her voice filled wit worry.

"A moth demon attacked and it's holding Inuyasha and Miroku in a poisonous cocoon," said Shippo as Kagome grabbed her arrows and Sango grabbed her hirikotsu.

"Kagome you should stay here," said Sango.

"No I can't leave Inuyasha," said kagome as Sango called Kirara who transformed and carried the miko and exterminator to the outskirts of the village where a moth demon stood in front of a fairly large cocoon.

"So it seems they have reinforcements," snarled the demon.

"Release Inuyasha and Miroku at once," said Kagome as she latched her arrow.

"No thanks I will gladly enjoy absorbing there power," said the demon dodging the boomerang which Sango through at him. But Inuyasha and Miroku could here everything going on outside. Inuyasha was injected with poison and had a huge wound through his stomach. Miroku was fine except for a little bump on the head, but if the barrier he had put up were to fail there fate was sealed.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha as his eyes flashed red and Miroku remembered that the demon had taken the tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and through it into the bushes. Then Miroku felt it Inuyasha was now full demon. Kagome and Sango were attacking the demon when suddenly Kagome saw Inuyasha jump from the cocoon.

"Inuyasha?" she said as she looked into his piercing crimson eyes. But Sango already made her way to Miroku who hugged her quickly before looking at Inuyasha battling the moth demon.

"Filthy vermin," said Inuyasha as he lashed the moth demon to pieces and then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome get out of there," cried Sango as she saw Miroku run into the bushes and return with tetsusaiga. But Inuyasha already had Kagome in his grasp.

"Inuyasha please remember me," said Kagome as Inuyasha dug his sharp nails into her flesh.

"You are a weak and useless human," said Inuyasha preparing to strike her.

"Kagome here," said Miroku throwing her the tetsusaiga which she caught in her hand.

"Sit boy," said Kagome as Inuyasha went headfirst into the ground. She placed the tetsusaiga in his hand and fell to the ground gripping her arm. She pulled down the sleeve to reveal five crescent shaped marks each one leaking blood.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango

"Im fine but Inuyasha is terribly injured," said Kagome

"Let's take him to Kaede's," said Sango as Miroku placed Inuyasha on Kirara who followed the group back to Kaede's where she and Shippo were waiting. Shippo had told Kaede of the demon so she was prepared with herbs and ointments to help the injured. She placed a bandage on Miroku's head and then began to help Inuyasha who was severely injured and Kaede concluded that even though Inuyasha was half-demon it would take him a while to heal. Then Kaede helped Kagome and bandaged her arms and hand. The marks on her arm were from Inuyasha but the one on her hand was from the demon.

"Don't worry Kagome Inuyasha will be fine," said Sango as Miroku placed an arm on her shoulder.

"I know…" she said in depressed voice. Just the thought of loosing Inuyasha made tears well up in her eyes. Inuyasha was still unconscious and Kagome gripped his hand to let him know she was there. Then she took in a deep breath as she looked at the wound on her hand. No one but Kaede knew about this wound. It seemed to burn and Kagome knew it was from poison. But she didn't care. She knew it was only a small amount and that her body could handle it. But that's when she realized…_ 'THE BABY!"_

Kagome instantly ran from the hut to the stream and scrubbed furiously at the cut to get the poison out. Tears streamed from her eyes as she did this and she sat down in the water. Then crawled to the stream where she decided to have nap…

**(A/N: there you go and please review…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: The last chapter was kind of a random thing lol I got bored and so I decided to right about a random topic but here's the next one (sorry its so pathetic its kinda a filler type chapter thing)**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of glasses, a PC game and a digital camera but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 10: **

Kagome instantly fell into a deep slumber which would have been great if it didn't consist of night-meres. But soon a shadowy figure walked up to her body and brushed his hand along her cheek. He loved this woman as a sister, but she had chosen a mutt instead of is leader. How he was going to hate killing her but it has to be done. He picked up Kagome's body and ran off. But back at the hut Inuyasha stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"K-K-Kagome," he stuttered using his strength to move into a sitting position. He looked around the hut and noticed he was all alone, there was no sign of anybody but he was worried about his mate.

"Ye are finally awake Inuyasha," said Kaede walking into the hut.

"Feh, where's Kagome?"

"She went for a walk a little while ago and should return soon," said Kaede as Inuyasha started to stand. "Inuyasha even though ye are a half-demon you are still terribly injured"

"Feh, so what ya old hag," he said as he walked out of the hut to see Kirara and Shippo playing a 'tag' game Kagome had taught them and Sango and Miroku sitting on the hill, but no sign of Kagome.

"Yo monk have you seen Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha your awake…do you really think you should be moving?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Just answer the question"

"We haven't seen her for a while she walked out of the hut gripping her hand and never came back," said Sango.

"So you didn't go and see if she's ok?" he asked his anger growing.

"She hasn't been gone all that long though," said Sango. "Let's go look for her Miroku"

"Im coming to," said Inuyasha, Miroku was about to protest when he received a growl from Inuyasha. Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent and Sango and Miroku followed him. They finally came to the stream and Inuyasha growled.

"What is it Inuyasha," said Sango.

"That bastard took Kagome," he said taking off full speed to the cave in the mountains which he was happy wasn't to far away. Sango yelled for Kirara you obediently came and carried the monk and Sango in the direction Inuyasha was going.

"Where is Inuyasha going?" asked Sango

"I have a hunch and if its correct then things could get messy," said Miroku as Kirara flew faster. Kagome though had just awoken to find herself in a dark cave. She instantly placed a protective hand on her stomach. But then again something about this den did seem familiar.

"Hello?" she called as someone she knew appeared.

"Sister your awake," said Ginta.

"Oh Ginta I'm so happy to see you," said Kagome. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Well you see…" started Hikaku.

"Shhhhh Hikaku we're not supposed to tell her," he said slapping Hikaku across the back of the head.

"Tell me what?" asked Kagome.

"Tie her up," said Ginta and Hikaku did as he was told.

"Hey what's going on here," said Kagome as she weakly struggled against his grip.

"Kagome no matter what happens just remember Koga will always love you," said Ginta to Kagome who was scared out of her mind.

"Please what are you doing?" she asked as Ginta motioned Hikaku to carry her to the outside of the den. Kagome was afraid not for herself but for her unborn child. They placed her down inches from the edge of the cliff as Ginta howled and pushed her over the cliff. Kagome screamed as loud as she could and Inuyasha saw her fall to her death. He ran towards her but knew he wouldn't make it in time. _'God please save her'_ he said as he continued running.

Kagome was prepared to hit the ground in death when she landed in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to find she landed in the arms of Jinenji. He was a half demon that Kagome and Inuyasha had met on there journey.

"Kagome nice to see you," said Jinenji placing Kagome on the ground.

"Thank you so much if it wasn't for you I would've…" said Kagome looking up at the top of the cliff and picturing her hitting the ground with a smack.

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha as he looked to see Kagome standing unharmed beside Jinenji.

"Inuyasha," she said running into his arms being careful of his wounds.

"Jinenji I owe you for saving her," said Inuyasha. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was looking for the seed of the herb to use for an antidote for poison when I saw Kagome fall so I caught her," he said. "It was no trouble and I hope you guys live happily with your pup"

"Thank you," said Kagome as she and Inuyasha began there days walk back to the hut.

"She lives," cried Hikaku.

"What?" asked Ginta who was moping in the den.

"Someone saved Kagome," Ginta said.

"Dam," said Hikaku

"So are you going to try and kill her again?" asked Ginta.

"I now how if a mate of wolf-demon runs off the penalty is death but would Koga really want us to kill her?" asked Ginta

"Probably not," said Hikaku as the shadow figure returned. _'Blast those pathetic wolves.'_ Then it disappeared.

"Kagome why did you run off by yourself you could've died?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"Im sorry," said Kagome as Inuyasha gripped her arms where his claws had left marks. "Ouch" she cried as Inuyasha pulled up her sleeves to reveal the mark.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Its nothing," said Kagome

"Did…did I do that?" asked Inuyasha, and Kagome was about to answer when Sango, Miroku and Kirara arrived.

"Kagome you're ok thank god," said Sango

"Ya im fine thanks to Jinenji," said Kagome

"Jinenji was here," asked Miroku as Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Kagome and Sango rode on Kirara since Inuyasha was way too injured to carry kagome and Miroku followed them. Inuyasha noticed that kagome placed a hand on her stomach as she rode with Sango and smiled at how she was protecting it. But he was still pissed at her for not telling anyone where she was going. And if he ever saw that mangy wolf again he would dead faster than you can say demon. The sun had just finished setting as they reached the village.

"Aye Kagome is safe," said Kaede to Shippo as everyone walked through the hut door.

"Im fine Shippo," said Kagome as Shippo jumped up and hugged her.

"Ye must be tired so I think we should all rest," suggested Kaede as everyone agreed. Inuyasha hadn't said one word to Kagome since Miroku and Sango arrived in the forest, and when she saw him walk outside she followed him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as Inuyasha turned to her his eyes filled with fear.

"Kagome…I…thought you…were," he said as Kagome kissed him.

"I'm sorry," she said as her bangs shaded her eyes.

"Kagome promise me something," said Inuyasha as Kagome looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't ever leave by yourself again…or if you do tell someone," he said angrily. "I will not loose you or my child understand?"

"Yes," she said quietly as she looked at the wound on her hand which was slowly healing. She almost teared up at the thought that she could've killed her child. And that was when Koga had kidnapped her. "Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" he asked quickly scared that she was hurt.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched," she asked.

"What do you mean Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh never mind let's just get some sleep," she said. But Inuyasha still wondered what she meant. But deep in the shadows stood the same figure.

"A heart is such an easy thing to shatter," he said and disappeared.

**(A/N: Lol that's all folk's well for this chapter neways and no Ginta is not the shadowy figure I just wanted you to think that lol, but no the shadowy figure is a great evil Muhahahaha and please dont ask why they had to kill kagome because my whole immune system crashed and i dont have the energy to think of good things lol please review PS-Next chapter will be the wedding)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Finally it's the wedding lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own a pencil, a binder and sesshomaru's fluff, but i dont own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 11: **

Sango was as nervous as ever as she put on her wedding kimono. What if Miroku had second thoughts? But then Kagome must've read her mind.

"Don't worry Sango, Miroku wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't love you," she said trying to calm her friend.

"Thanks Kagome, im just so nervous," replied Sango as Kagome wished her luck and went to go and talk to Inuyasha. Kaede was the one who was going to marry Sango and Miroku and she was standing right next to Inuyasha.

"Is she ready?" asked Inuyasha as he placed an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Ya but she's so nervous," replied Kagome as Inuyasha kissed her cheek and admired how beautiful she looked in her blue kimono. Her stomach was just starting to swell and Inuyasha looked at it happily. He could picture a little pup running around. Soon it was time for the ceremony. Miroku kept playing with his fingers and Inuyasha and Kagome could both tell he was just as nervous as Sango. Sango soon walked to join her soon-to-be husband and Miroku almost gasped at her beauty. Her hair was pinned up with certain pieces falling down, and her pink kimono fit her perfectly. She walked up beside Miroku and he took her hand and she smiled at him. Kaede began saying things and then Miroku and Sango said the vows and soon it was time for Miroku to kiss his bride.

Little Shippo who was sitting next to Kagome and Inuyasha with Kirara turned beet red when Miroku kissed Sango and Kagome thought his embarrassment was cute. When Sango and Miroku finally broke the kiss Kagome cheered and they both blushed. Inuyasha laughed and then patted Miroku on the back.

"There now it's official," said Kagome.

"I've never been happier," said Miroku as he looked at his wife. Sango looked back at him lovingly and the group went to Kaede's for what looked like a feast.

"Blast…now that monk and exterminator are married. Hmmm maybe I should wait until that miko is nine months pregnant. Then when she thinks everything's going to be fine, she and the hanyou will have their precious gift taken from them," said the shadow figure as he disappeared once again.

But nobody noticed the figures presence since they were all enjoying the wonderful meal Kagome and Kaede had prepared for them. Inuyasha was happy that his mate wasn't throwing up every time she saw food. But unfortunately the silence was broken by a 'slap' and Miroku with a red hand mark on his face.

"Miroku just because we're married doesn't mean you get to place your hand on my butt every time you want," said Sango as Miroku who was still on the floor groaned a 'yes'.

"You know I still don't get this whole marriage thing," said Shippo eating his oden.

"We'll explain it to you when you're older Shippo," said Kagome as Inuyasha shook his head. The little squirt was so Naïve. "You know Shippo when the pup is born you will get to be like a big brother"

"Really?" asked Shippo.

"She's right runt," said Inuyasha.

"I've always wanted a little brother or sister," said Shippo thinking about playing with the pup as Kagome helped Kaede clean up the mess left from the 'feast'. Sango and Miroku had already left to the abandoned hut in the village for what Kagome liked to call a 'honey moon'. Shippo and Kirara fell asleep next to fire and Kaede too fell asleep leaving both Inuyasha and Kagome awake. Inuyasha leaned down and placed a furry ear onto Kagome's stomach. Then he smiled and looked at her.

"I can here it," he said.

"Really?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha nodded and she kissed him. _'He's going to make a perfect father'_ she thought.

"Well we better get some rest," said Inuyasha as Kagome snuggled into his chest.

"Ya goodnight. I love you," she said falling asleep.

"Love you too," said Inuyasha as he soon followed Kagome into the land of dreams.

_Kagome's Dream…_

_There she was, finally a mother. A little boy was running around following Inuyasha. Kagome just laughed at the two. The little boy looked so cute. Then she felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down to see a little girl. She was also a cutie. Kagome was so happy when suddenly a miasma seemed to seep through the trees._

"_Inuyasha run," she called but Inuyasha didn't hear her, and soon the miasma grew engulfing everyone but her. When the miasma disintegrated she looked down to see the two pups and Inuyasha lying face down._

"_INUYAHSA!" she called running to his body which was limp. She listened for a heart beat but heard nothing then a voice kept mumbling to her._

"_It's your fault Kagome…if he didn't have to protect you he would be alive," said the voice which seemed to be inside Kagome's head. _

"_No you're wrong," Kagome yelled even though no one was there._

"_It's your fault that there lying there with no life," the voice said again._

"_Leave me alone your lying," she called._

"_Who are you trying to fool your weak and unwanted," she said but then the demon Inuyasha appeared. And she remembered that he said something like that when he fighting the moth demon._

"_You're not Inuyasha," she said._

"_Of course I 'am," he said reaching out to grab her but she turned away. Then she saw it. It was the look Naraku used to have but he was dead…wasn't he?_

"_Leave me alone!" she screamed and woke up._

_End Dream_

"Kagome snap out of it," said Inuyasha as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She then felt the wetness from tears on her face. "You were having a nightmare. _'Was it a nightmare or a vision?' _She thought as she shook her head.

"I'm fine now," she said

"Only if your fine…" he said and she nodded and tried to go back to sleep. She had never been that scared before. It was really weird. It was Inuyasha's body but with Naraku's voice. But she just decided she was paranoid and soon fell into a dream-free sleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the smell of breakfast and was happy she could actually eat breakfast again. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ear's twitch and eyes flutter open. "Smelt breakfast?"

"Uh huh," he said as they went to eat breakfast. They were happy to see Miroku and Sango had come to eat with them. Inuyasha almost had to throw up when he smelt them on each other. But he realized that he and Shippo we're the only one's who could smell it and since Shippo didn't know what he smelled, Inuyasha would just have to suck it up.

"So have a good time last night?" asked Kagome as Sango turned beet red and Miroku got a perverted smile on his face.

"Sure," replied Sango returning to her food.

"Is that all it was Sango…im disappointed," said Miroku as Sango blushed even harder.

"Well…umm…argh," she said in a frustrated voice as Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed.

"Well at least we don't have Naraku here to ruin it," said Sango as Kagome gazed at the ground as she remembered her dream.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" asked Sango

"Oh no, not at all," said Kagome.

"And I now don't have to live with the wind-tunnel curse," said Miroku.

"We all got revenge for what we needed to," sad Inuyasha remembering Kikyo. He was saddened at her thought but then brushed it aside. He was with kagome now and nothing would change that.

"Yes and now all that's left is to find the remaining jewel shards," said Miroku.

"It will be harder since there are so many less," said Kagome as she pulled out the jewel which was only missing about ten shards and three of them belonged to Koga and one Kohaku.

"Sango...I was just thinking, we should run into Kohaku soon shouldn't we?" asked Kagome

"Hopefully…I wonder how he's doing," said Sango as she sighed.

"He'll be fine," said Miroku

"Ya he's a tough kid," said Inuyasha as Sango's mood brightened.

"Ya I guess he'll be ok," said Sango as Kagome nodded. But Kagome was still worried about Naraku. Her dream had seemed so real…so was he truly dead? No one would no.

**(A/N: There you go and please review)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update but I got grounded again….must be a record lol and I have tickets to my favorite band…SIMPLE PLAN!)**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of tickets for simple plan, a dog and a pencil sharpener but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 12: **

_1 month later…_

Kagome was now three wonderful months pregnant. But poor Inuyasha didn't think it was so wonderful because he was the center of all of her mood swings. Miroku and Sango even knew not to make Kagome mad but Inuyasha could never learn to keep his mouth shut. So when ever he sensed Kagome getting mad he went to finish building the hut for him and Kagome. But unfortunately he didn't get out fast enough this time.

"Wench I have things to do," said Inuyasha and he could feel the anger surfing off of Kagome.

"What the hell do you have to do? Huh? Enlighten me Inuyasha," Kagome half yelled half said.

"It's a surprise so I can't tell you," said Inuyasha but that made Kagome even madder.

"Let me guess you probably have some other girlfriend I don't know about," said Kagome as she continued to ramble about things as Inuyasha shook his head. _'Did she not here what I just told her about the surprise'_

"Kagome listen…" Inuyasha started but stopped when he met Mr. Dirt again.

"That's what you get from keeping secrets from me," said Kagome as she walked to go and find Sango and Miroku came to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you need to learn to leave Lady Kagome alone," replied Miroku as Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground.

"Feh, I didn't even do anything this time. Her mood swings are getting out of control," said Inuyasha.

"Well she is carrying your child so perhaps your attitude has absorbed into her," said the monk earning himself a smack in the back of the head. But with Kagome…

"Kagome, what's wrong with you, you just sat Inuyasha for no reason," said Kagome to herself as she walked into Sango and Miroku's hut to see a very pale and sick looking Sango. "Hey Sango are you ok?" asked Kagome feeling Sango's forehead then her own.

"I've been really sick all morning," replied Sango. Then she felt it…that metallic taste. She ran from the hut and curled over a bush and Kagome had a theory for why she was sick. She walked over to Sango and rubbed her back as she finished throwing up. "I don't think I've ever been this sick"

"Hey Sango…during the night of your wedding what exactly did you and Miroku do in the hut?" asked Kagome as Sang turned beet red.

"Ummm…well," started Sango. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well I think you're pregnant," said Kagome as Sango's jaw dropped. How could she be pregnant? Was this good or bad? What would Miroku say?

"You really think so?" asked Sango as Kagome nodded. "Listen Kagome can we please not tell anyone…especially Miroku?"

"Sure you can tell him when you're ready," said Kagome.

"Sooo it seems that exterminator is going to have a child as well, and then her child will die the same day as that Miko's," said a shadowy figure as it disappeared.

"Hey Sango did you feel that?" asked Kagome

"Feel what?"

"Ummm never mind," said Kagome as she placed a hand on her stomach as if to protect it from something. _'Something was there but it must be gone'_ she thought as she and Sango went to go and find the guys.

"No Shippo it's like this," said Inuyasha who was trying to teach Shippo how to properly punch.

"Like this," said Shippo doing the motion.

"Ya like that good job," said Inuyasha patting his back as he smelt his mate and Sango walking towards him. So he prepared himself to be sat at least one hundred times.

"Hey Kagome," said Shippo as he ran to Kagome and Kirara ran to Sango.

"Hello Shippo. Listen I thought you guys might be hungry and want to join us for lunch," said Kagome as everyone nodded and she prepared oden for them.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you," said Inuyasha as Shippo watched the meal and the couple went to talk.

"Ya what is it Inuyasha?"

"Sango is she…" he started as Kagome put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh! And you can't tell Miroku or anyone because she wants to tell him when she's ready understand," said Kagome as Inuyasha shook his head and she let go of his mouth. Then Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss and they headed back inside to eat lunch.

"Hey Miroku…Do you know where Inuyasha's been going these past few weeks," asked Kagome as Inuyasha shook his head no so Miroku wouldn't tell her.

"I' am sorry Lady Kagome but I have no idea where he is going," said Miroku as he continued to eat and Inuyasha sighed in relief. He wanted the hut to be a surprise for Kagome and it would be done very soon. It was a spot not far from the village and it was right next to a hot spring.

"Excuse me," said Sango as she went and stood outside since the smell of food made her want to barf. And Kagome slightly giggled as she remembered not eating breakfast or lunch for about a month.

"What's wrong with Sango?" asked Shippo

"She's just not feeling to good today," replied Kagome as Miroku went to go and talk to his 'sick' wife.

"Oh ok," said Shippo as he finished his meal and helped Kagome clean up. Usually they ate with Kaede but she was at the neighboring village helping the sick. When all the dishes were done kagome went and sat under the shade of a nearby tree. She looked at her stomach and though it was bit big for how far along she was but decided to push that thought aside and listen to the beautiful sounds of the feudal era. But she instantly got mad when she looked up and saw Inuyasha in the tree watching her like a hawk.

"Inuyasha….SIT BOY!" she yelled as Inuyasha fell from the tree.

"Kagome…that actually hurt you know," said Inuyasha.

"Well do you need to follow me everywhere I go?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha knew another sit was coming on.

"Well I just don't want anything to happen to you," said Inuyasha.

"Sit Boy, dam it Inuyasha im perfectly capable of protecting myself with my arrows," said Kagome as she pointed to the bow and arrows leaning against the tree.

"Well sometimes demons are faster than that," said Inuyasha pulling himself from the ground.

"Im I that pathetic of an archer…Sit boy," she said and walked to go and talk to Sango again.

"Dam it if I get sat anymore I won't have any brain cells left," said Inuyasha as Shippo stood by him.

"Ya well you didn't have any brain cells to begin with anyways," Shippo said as Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Sango how are you feeling," asked Kagome as she entered the hut and saw Sango looked batter than this morning.

"A lot better," said Sango.

"Where's Miroku?"

"He went to go and find Inuyasha to go and get firewood since the nights will be getting cooler since its autumn.

"Oh that's right winter will be coming soon," said Kagome as she looked outside and saw the beautiful colors of red, orange and yellow leaves that inhabited the tree tops.

"Yes winter is beautiful but it's so cold," said Sango.

"Yes that's one reason I don't like it, but I have blankets from my era remember?" said Kagome as Sango nodded. "Sango when are you going to tell Miroku about you being pregnant?"

"I want to tonight, I just hope he's ok with it," said Sango as Kagome laughed.

"Of course he will, he loves you remember," said Kagome as Sango nodded.

"Once I kill that miko and exterminator both those men will surely kill themselves to loosing four things they love so much," said a shadow then it disappeared.

'_That presence again. What is it?'_ thought Kagome as she looked out of the hut door but saw nothing, not even a shadow.

**(A/N: Please review lol I love reviews)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Finally the good chapter comes muhahahaha)**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of tickets for simple plan, a dog and a pencil sharpener but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 13: **

_6 months later…_

Kagome looked around at the dark surrounding her and Inuyasha's hut. It was eerie and Kagome swear she could feel the presence of something but almost as fast as she felt it, it would disappear. She never told anyone though since she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not but instead kept it to herself.

She looked down to her huge stomach and had a theory, but decided not to tell anyone that either. Inuyasha was out getting food with Miroku and Sango was sitting right across from her. Sango was 7 months pregnant and was quite a bit smaller than Kagome. When she told Miroku he had fainted, but once he recovered he hugged Sango and told her how much he loved her.

"Tonight's the night Inuyasha when you loose everything you love," said a figure as it closed in on the hut. Then a cold wind swept through the hut causing all the candles to go out. Kagome readied her bow and Sango prepared her hirikotsu as Kagome felt the aura move closer.

"Stay away," yelled kagome.

"Kagome is it demon or human?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure it's different," said Kagome

"You will be mine and I will get to watch Inuyasha suffer," something said as it grabbed Kagome and Sango and disappeared. But Inuyasha and Miroku were on they're way to the hut when the noticed no lights and Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome's scent.

"Shit," yelled Inuyasha as he pushed through the hut door to find no one. And there was no trace of Kagome or Sango's scents.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

"Where do you suppose they are," asked Miroku as a searing pain ripped through his right hand only to reveal one thing…

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango as Kagome groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome putting a hand to her head. She had a searing head ache from something.

"We're in some type of cave," said Sango as Kagome winced at the pain of her pup kicking her.

"Inuyasha and Miroku will never find you in time," said a voice that Kagome and Sango had long forgotten.

"Who are you and what do you want?" yelled Sango as Kagome winced again.

"You've forgotten me already eh? What a pity," it said as it picked up Kagome and squeezed her stomach hard.

"Stop it!" she yelled, but the figure only squeezed harder…that's when she knew who it was.

"Inuyasha how do you know where to find them?" asked Miroku

"I can smell that bastards scent. He's lost his touch though, he covered up the girls scents and forgot about his own," replied the hanyou picking up speed. _'Kagome be strong im coming to save you and our pup!'_

"If we keep running like this we'll reach there by morning," said Inuyasha as Miroku nodded and Kirara picked up speed.

"Put me down," yelled Kagome as a pink light shot from her hands and burned the figure.

"Stupid wench, do you not realize that by using your Miko powers you can purify the child inside of you," laughed the figure as Kagome looked at her stomach shocked. _'I could've killed my baby!'_

"What do you want with us?" asked Sango as she too realized who the figure was.

"I want to see Inuyasha suffer for humiliating me," said the figure.

"If it's just Inuyasha then please let Sango go," said Kagome as the figure tossed her to the ground. _'Kagome?' _thought Sango.

"I suppose I could considering she'll get lost in the forest," said the figure as Sango disappeared before Kagome's eyes. Sango opened her eyes and noticed she was outside.

"I have to find Inuyasha," she thought and she ran as fast as a pregnant women could.

Miroku and Inuyasha were running full speed when Inuyasha suddenly stopped as he saw Sango running towards them.

"Sango?" called Miroku as he and Kirara flew and he saw his wife who only had a bruised arm and nothing more. He jumped from Kirara and hugged his wife. "Im so glad your ok!"

"Inuyasha…Kagome she's still in there and he's trying to kill her slowly," said Sango as Inuyasha darted off once again.

"Kagome im on my way," said Inuyasha.

"That's right Inuyasha come here and watch your mate in pain as I kill her and your unborn child," the figure laughed.

"You monster…I never thought you'd sink this low," said Kagome as he picked her up once again.

"Poor naïve Kagome…it's me remember I will do all in power to have power," he said throwing her hard against the wall and was surprised when she stood up.

"What power can you gain from me and Inuyasha though?"

"You are the only people standing in my way from owning all the shards of the jewel," he said hitting her. Kagome put her hands over her stomach so the figure hit those instead of her stomach. Blood seeped through the thousands of cuts on her hands and they throbbed in pain.

"Pain…it hurts doesn't it Kagome/" asked the figure as kagome shook her head and he slapped her.

"No matter what you do it wont hurt me," Kagome replied icily.

"I beg to differ. It may not hurt you but you're with child remember?" he asked as Kagome's eyes widened and he moved his tentacle so it was right inline with her stomach…

**(A/N: I know its short but im gonna update tomorrow so please review)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Hello people lol I know you all hate me for the cliffhanger lol but I needed to do it OOOooooOOO I have a problem with getting grounded which is why this chapter took so long so my apologies)**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of tickets for simple plan, a dog and a pencil sharpener but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 14: **

'_Inuyasha'_ thought Kagome as she waited for the figures tentacle to pierce her stomach, but to her surprise that moment never came. Kagome opened her eyes to see a very pissed off Inuyasha and the figure with no tentacle. "Inuyasha"

"How dare you do this to me and Kagome," said Inuyasha his eyes flashing red. He was mad that he couldn't protect his mate and child. Kagome was so happy that Inuyasha had shown up just in time. She watched as Inuyasha began to fight with the figure who was none other than…Naraku.

"Inuyasha I will not fall for the same tricks again," said Naraku as his tentacle cut Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Naraku you don't understand do you? You hurt my mate and pup and for that I will slash you into a million pieces." Said Inuyasha as he ran towards Naraku who dodged his attack. That was when Naraku went and ran his hand directly through Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha flew to the ground and Kagome ran to him only to be pushed away. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes which had turned a piercing red color. She backed away as the demon Inuyasha began attacking Naraku who was taken a back by the transformation.

"Inuyasha?" she called but he didn't look at her he only kept slashing him to bits. Kagome was extremely scared at the moment. But was happy when she saw Miroku run into the cave with Kirara.

"Miroku is Sango safe?" asked Kagome

"Yes but I decided to come back and help Inuyasha, since I too need revenge and I can use my wind tunnel to my full extent," said Miroku taking the prayer beads off of his right hand.

"Miroku what about the miasma?" asked Kagome.

"It will be worth it. I mean we already have the jewel from when we last 'killed' him so I can suck him up as fast as I want," said Miroku as Kagome remembered that Lady Kaede had the jewel with her. But Miroku finally noticed Inuyasha. "He's full demon?"

"Yes but it's different from before," said Kagome. Inuyasha's aura was way different from his other transformations.

"Well here goes everything…WIND TUNNEL!" yelled Miroku as Naraku tried to withstand the power of the wind, but he couldn't. Inuyasha had just moved out of the way in time not to get sucked into the void, but he turned to Miroku who was terrified at the look he received.

"You interfered," yelled Inuyasha as he slowly walked towards Miroku cracking his blood drenched knuckles.

"Inuyasha please, return to your senses," called Miroku but Inuyasha made no sign of stopping.

"Monk you are just as naïve as Naraku was," said Inuyasha who was about to slash Miroku across the chest but Kirara picked up Miroku before he could.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome barely above a whisper.

"Feh what is it wench," asked the demon Inuyasha.

"Please go back," asked Kagome

"No, you are a useless human," said Inuyasha moving so close his voice sent shivers up Kagome's spine. _'My Dream is becoming a true story'_ she thought gazing into his blood red eyes.

"Please I beg you," said Kagome looking down to the ground as Miroku watched scared that Inuyasha would not change in time to recognize Kagome.

"Why change when I'll just be ridiculed as a pathetic half-breed?"

"Because I love you as a half-breed," whispered Kagome as Inuyasha's eyes slowly started to change back.

"K-k-Kagome?" he asked as he hugged her.

"You're back," she said as Miroku sighed a sigh of relief.

"We should get going," Miroku pointed out as Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and left to return to the village. Kagome was relieved when she walked into the hut to find Kaede and Sango sitting perfectly well.

"You're back," cried Sango with a beaming smile.

"Yes, and this time Naraku is dead for sure," said Miroku as Inuyasha sat down in pain from the wound in his stomach.

"Inuyasha we should bandage your wound," said Kagome. "See you all tomorrow and Sango im glad your ok" She said as she and Inuyasha left for there hut. The couple walked in silence as Kagome took occasional glances at her stomach hoping her child was unaffected by the traumatic events. It wasn't until they reached the hut that Inuyasha began to speak.

"Kagome how come you stood by me? I mean I could've killed you," said Inuyasha ashamed of himself.

"Inuyasha…I love you and this child should be proof of that and I will always stand by you," she said lovingly as she bandaged his wounds. Inuyasha was feeling extremely guilty about the fact that he could've killed his unborn child and mate, but he was also happy that Naraku was finally out of there hair and the only thing he could hop for was another enemy not to pop up.

Kagome and Inuyasha both fell asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome were both tired from the battle. But Inuyasha was awoken when Kagome screamed in pain.

"What is it?" he yelled as Kagome grabbed her stomach.

"The…baby…it's…TIME!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Time? He was going to be a father? He picked up Kagome and ran all the way to Kaede's hut only to wake her up.

"What is wrong child?" asked Kaede as Inuyasha set Kagome down.

"She's going to have the baby," said Inuyasha out of breath leaving Kagome as he went to go and get Sango to help. He ran to the monks hut and Miroku yelled at him for waking him up.

"Oh be quiet monk…kagome's having my child," said Inuyasha as Sango instantly sprung to her feet and everyone made there way to hut when Sango shooed all the guys out and went to help Kaede. Inuyasha was going crazy as he heard Kagome scream and knew he couldn't help her. He was about to barge in the hut when Kagome screamed again.

"INUYASHA YOU MOTHER FUCKER IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as Inuyasha's ears fell to his head from the volume of her voice. Now he was dealing with the guilt of putting her through pain, but he was happy when he heard a cry that wasn't Kagome's, and to his surprise there was two cries.

"Inuyasha ye may go in now but you must be quit," said Kaede as Inuyasha nodded and entered the hut to see a sweat drenched Kagome holding a tiny girl and a little boy. The little boy had silver hair like Inuyasha but had Kagome's dark eyes. And amazingly enough the little girl had a black tail and dark black hair and amber eyes. But too kagome's delight they both had one silver and one black dog ear on there head.

"They're beautiful," he said taking the little girl from Kagome.

"They sure are…hey Inuyasha?"

"Ya what is it?" asked Inuyasha who was scared she was hurt.

"What should we name them?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha's mind began to think.

"How about…Sakura and Nichrome?"

"I love it…my little Sakura and Nichrome," said Kagome as Shippo, Miroku and Sango walked into the hut.

"They're so cute," said Sango.

"Im gonna be a big brother," yelled Shippo as he jumped up and down.

"I bless you guys with a wonderful life," said Miroku as everyone laughed and looked at the two bundles of joy sitting in Kagome and Inuyasha's arms. But would a new evil bring this family apart, one could only hope not.

**(A/N: Ya ya this is short to but im grounded so what can you expect ok? But still review and is there going to be a new evil? When will Sango have her child? These and more questions answered soon and Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru will be in the next chapter ok?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers Ai Shiteru )**

**Disclaimer: I own a book, a water bottle and a homer Simpson doll but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night…Chapter 15: **

_2 weeks later…_

Inuyasha had no idea how hard parenting was, and since the pups had just learned to walk it was becoming a lot harder. He loved the look on Kagome's face when she first saw the twins walking, it was like she was scared, but she then remembered demons pick up things a lot faster than humans. Today was starting off as any normal day Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the hill watching as Shippo played with the pups.

"He makes a great big brother," said Kagome as Inuyasha smiled and nodded but both were torn away from looking at each other when they herd the cry of Sakura. From what it looked like Nichrome had pulled her tail which caused her to fall to the ground crying, but she quickly recovered and pushed down her brother while crossing her arms. Kagome couldn't help but notice how much of Inuyasha's personality Sakura had inherited. Kagome was about to talk to Inuyasha but realized he was with the kids.

"Im gonna get you," he played as he chased Nichrome and Sakura around. Nichrome was the bigger of the twins and was the first born. But both of them had equal amounts of Inuyasha's personality meaning that they would probably fight a lot.

"Look out Inuyasha," played Kagome as Sakura snuck up on her dad and gripped his leg.

"Oh no I've been caught…help," ye yelled as the pups giggled and Inuyasha looked up and saw that Miroku was walking towards them probably to tell them to come and eat something.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha you might want to come and eat before it gets cold," said Miroku as a chilly wind blew through the trees, signifying that snow was approaching.

"Ok we're coming," said Kagome as Inuyasha picked up Sakura and Nichrome and followed Kagome to the hut.

"What's for dinner?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha set the twins down who sniffed the air at the scent of food.

"Stew since it's so cold out," said Sango who was wrapped in a wool blanket from Kagome's time. Everyone, including the children, ate in quiet. When they were all done with the meal kagome and Kaede cleaned up the dishes. Then Inuyasha went with Miroku leaving the two pups with Shippo. So Shippo took them outside to play a game.

"Ok guys let's play hide and seek ok?" said Shippo since he could use his nose to find the pups. The twins nodded and ran off as Shippo began to count. But meanwhile not far from the village…

"Master Jaken why are we going here?" asked Rin as she and Jaken obediently followed there lord through the forest.

"Silly girl, it is a very important mission," said Jaken. _'At least it must be considering Lord Sesshomaru hasn't even told me why we are traveling here'_

"Oh I see, well since we've stopped here I'm going to go for a walk," said Rin as she began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" called Jaken as he caught up to Rin. _'Lord Sesshomaru would use tokijin on me if I ever let Rin go off by herself.'_ He thought as Rin stopped and he bumped into her. "Why did you stop?"

"Look Master Jaken," said Rin pointing to the two pups that were running as fast as there little legs would carry them. They pups finally noticed that Rin and Jaken were standing there, and Rin walked towards them. "They're so cute"

"A bunch of little children are of no concern to me," said Jaken turning his back to Rin who was hugging the pups. But suddenly stopped when she heard a very loud growl. She looked up to se none other than the father of the children.

"Put them down now," growled Inuyasha as he pointed the tetsusaiga at Rin who immediately put the pups down, and ran behind Jaken.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" asked Jaken raising the staff of two heads.

"Well if it isn't the little bugs that follow Sesshomaru around, I should run you through for touching my children," said Inuyasha as Sakura and Nichrome ran behind him.

"That wont be necessary little brother," replied Sesshomaru who jumped from the bushes. Jaken and Rin sighed and ran behind there Lord.

"Why are you here?" asked Inuyasha still not lowering the tetsusaiga.

"If you think I came here to kill you, you are very mistaken, instead I came to inform you of the rule of the western lands," said Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could tell that he wasn't happy about what he was about to say.

"Since your children are the last of our clan they will become they rulers of the western lands, well the oldest will anyways," said Sesshomaru.

"So you mean my son will become ruler of the western lands?" asked Inuyasha

"Precisely, but that will also put your children in danger since demons who want to take that land will have to kill the heir," he said. "Although one less half-demon wouldn't be such a bad thing"

"What did you say," said Inuyasha.

"Watch you back and your children," said Sesshomaru as he, Jaken and Rin made they're way in the opposite direction. Inuyasha just looked at the two pups behind him. Would they truly be safe? He could only hope. So he picked them up and headed back to the hut to yell at Shippo who was supposed to be watching them.

"SHIPPO!" he yelled as the fox demon sighed when he saw the twins run into the hut, so he nervously made his way to Inuyasha.

"Yes," he said, but it came out as more like a squeak.

"You were supposed to be watching them, what if a demon had come by and killed them huh?" said Inuyasha.

"Well…we were playing hide and seek and I could smell them," started Shippo but he was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Is that why my idiot brother's little followers were holding them?" asked Inuyasha as Shippo laughed nervously and was happy when kagome stepped in.

"Inuyasha please he was a great baby-sitter," said Kagome as Shippo took the chance and walked away.

"So Inuyasha what did Sesshomaru want," asked Kagome as Inuyasha told her the whole story.

"So Nichrome is going to be the heir," said Kagome as she looked at Nichrome and Sakura who were having a staring contest.

"That's what he said, bastard he shouldn't have even been here," said Inuyasha as Kagome snaked her arms around him and kissed him.

"You should be thanking him that he warned us," said Kagome as Inuyasha sighed.

"That's why I'm scared, I mean why would Sesshomaru of all people warn us?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well he is the Lord of the western lands and probably wants dog demons to keep control even if that means it's our child," said Kagome as Inuyasha sighed again and felt a tug on his kimono.

"What?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at Sakura? She put her arms up to tell Inuyasha to pick her up which he did. He loved to hold his children.

"She really likes her dad," said Kagome as she picked up Nichrome and they both carried there children, plus some extra wool blankets, to Sango and Miroku's hut to see Sango in one of her mood swings. It surprised Inuyasha to some one have worse mood swings than Kagome.

"Miroku you perverted monk, im going to kill you, get back here NOW!" screamed Sango as Miroku ran out of the hut and behind Inuyasha. _'What a stupid monk he should learn not to grope Sango'_ thought Inuyasha. Miroku was slightly scared when he saw Sango walk out of the hut, but sighed when he saw her smile as she looked at Nichrome and Sakura.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha hello," said Sango as she looked at the twins. "And hello to you to Nichrome and Sakura"

"It's nice to see you Sango, I brought you some more blankets since it's going to be very cold out," said Kagome as she handed the blankets to Sango and everyone went inside the hut.

"So where's Shippo?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha growled at his name and Kagome elbowed him in the stomach.

"He went with Kaede to the village south from here," said Miroku as Sango poured tea.

"Good thing to or I'd of killed him," said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy," said Kagome as Inuyasha fell to the ground which caused the pups to jump on him and laugh, and to Kagome's surprise the twins' demon abilities were starting to show since they were jumping to her height. And much to her delight they would be talking soon.

"Ok get off me," played Inuyasha as the pups jumped off of him.

"They're so cute," said Sango.

"Ya well you will have one of your own soon," said Kagome as she looked at Sango's stomach which wasn't as big as hers was.

"It will be great," said Miroku as everyone nodded.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" said Kagome.

"Girl" said Sango at the same time Miroku said…

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy" said Miroku as Sango hit him causing him to say "Girl" before he passed out. Inuyasha was now glad his Kagome wasn't that bad.

"Well what ever it is im sure it will be cute," said Kagome.

"Ya I hope so, and if it is a boy he better not take after his perverted father," Sango said. Then Sakura walked over to Sango and her black ear twitched then she turned to the door. She and Nichrome both heard something and everyone's eyes went wide as Sakura slapped her neck only to reveal…

**(A/N: this one's a bit longer so please review)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I updated –dodges flying objects-)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of string, a key and a feather but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 16:**

Sakura removed her hand from her neck to reveal the one and only…Myoga. Kagome's eyes grew wide as Sakura said her first words. Though she wasn't to happy about what she said.

"Stupid Flee," said Sakura as Inuyasha burst out laughing and Nichrome took the flee from his sister and squashed it in his hands.

"Well Master Inuyasha it seems your children are just like you," said Myoga as Sakura and Nichrome glared at him and walked over to there mother.

"So where have you been Myoga, especially since you knew we were fighting Naraku," said Inuyasha as Myoga laughed nervously.

"You ran away again," said Miroku as Sango shook her head. Myoga wasn't exactly the reliable type.

"I had some important business to attend to," said Myoga as Kagome watched Sakura and Nichrome run out and play.

"Does it have to do with Nichrome being the heir to the western lands?" asked Kagome

"Yes it does, I suppose Sesshomaru already told you guys?" asked Myoga as Inuyasha nodded. He the turned his attention to the twins her were playing outside. Sakura was chasing Nichrome and trying to say his name.

"Nicone get back here pwease," said Sakura as she tried to catch her brother who could run a little bit faster. Inuyasha loved his children and Kagome loved them as well.

_1 month later…_

Sango was now in her last month of pregnancy and Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go to there hut in case Kaede needed Kagome to help with the delivery. Both Sakura and Nichrome were talking now and they could even say some full sentences. They were also getting used to the fact the twins could now jump over there heads.

"Nichrome, Sakura come on we're going to Auntie Sango's," said Kagome as the twins came running.

"Ok mommy," said Nichrome as Kagome picked him up and Inuyasha picked up Sakura.

"They're so cute," said Inuyasha as he stroked Sakura's hair.

"They sure are," said Kagome as Sango's hut came into view. It seemed that Kaede was already there and prepared. So Kagome told Inuyasha to go and visit Miroku and watch the twins. Since Miroku wasn't supposed to be in there with Sango he was on the hill nervously playing with a flower.

"Hi Uncle 'Roku," said Nichrome as Inuyasha set down him and Sakura.

"Hey," said Miroku.

"It will be ok man," said Inuyasha.

"I know but what if something happens," said Miroku

"She's a tough girl so don't worry ok," said Inuyasha as Miroku nodded and Inuyasha saw the pups were chasing a dragonfly. "Hey where's Shippo?"

"Oh he and Kirara went hunting," said Miroku as he stood up and he and Inuyasha walked to the tree and propped themselves up against it.

"Hey Inuyasha…how does it feel?" asked Miroku

"How does what feel?" asked Inuyasha as his friend looked down.

"You know…how does it feel to be a father?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Miroku it's the best feeling in the world," said Inuyasha as he heard Sakura scream. He immediately jumped up and ran over to the twins who were being attacked by a snake demon.

"Daddy help us," screamed Sakura as Inuyasha grabbed the snake and split it in two.

"Thanks daddy," said Nichrome as he and Sakura gripped Inuyasha's leg.

"Why did he attack you?" asked Inuyasha. But Nichrome and Sakura didn't know why they were attacked but Inuyasha thought he knew why. "Ok pups lets head back to the hut ok?" And so they all walked back so they were closer to the hut.

It was when Inuyasha saw Miroku pacing nervously he knew that Sango was in labour. The monk was a ghostly pale and looked more scared then ever. But Inuyasha was surprised when Nichrome and Sakura ran over to him.

"Uncle Roku don't worry ok," said Sakura ina a cute child like voice.

"Yes be happy uncle," said Nichrome and Miroku couldn't help but laugh. The youngest of the group were trying to help him, it as cute.

"Thanks you guys," said Miroku as Sakura hugged him.

"You welcome," said Nichrome. They waited for what seemed like hours when Kagome finally walked out saying Miroku could go inside now. So the monk nervously made his way into the hut to see his wife holding there beautiful daughter.

They're daughter had raven black hair and her eyes were so dark they looked black. She couldn't help but smile as he saw Sango holding her and smiling happily.

"Isn't she wonderful," said Sango.

"Yes just like her mother," said Miroku but outside Kagome and Inuyasha were talking.

"So they were attacked," asked Kagome in disbelief

"Ya, it seems my _half_ brother was right about demons wanting to kill the heir," said Inuyasha as he sighed. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when Inuyasha accented the word half.

"Well we'll just have to be extra careful wont we," said Kagome as Inuyasha nodded and the twins came running and Nichrome was crying.

"Mommy Sakura punched me," cried Nichrome

"But that's because that stupid head pulled my tail," growled Sakura

"That's it both of you stop fighting this instant," said Kagome.

"But mom," said the twins.

"No buts now do you guys want to see auntie Sango's baby?" asked Kagome trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes," said Nichrome so they family entered the hut. Sakura and Nichrome quickly ran over to Sango who couldn't help but giggle as she watched there eyes grow. Both of the twins stared in fascination at the little child Sango was holding and Sakura giggled.

"She smiled at me mommy," said Sakura as she walked over to Kagome.

"That means she likes you," said Kagome

"Ha I told you she likes me more than you Nichrome," laughed Sakura.

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Both of you stop fighting," said Inuyasha as the twins instantly went quiet. They knew not to disobey there father. But Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if the twins would ever get along?

**(A/N: sorry its short but I've got to go to work so chow!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Hello, Hello lol I hope everyone had a good Halloween lol because I sure didn't but neways on with the story…)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of paper, a coffee mug and poster but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 17:**

_13 years later…_

Nobody could believe how much time has passed by. Especially since Nichrome and Sakura still fought like they were one years old. Hotaru was Sango and Miroku's daughter and she was turning into a beautiful women. All the friends still lived right near each-other despite the time that had passed and the many demons they had to destroy. Life was good, well at least for now. Inuyasha and Kagome sat quietly on a hill and Inuyasha was about to place his lips to Kagome's when they heard Sakura and Nichrome fighting yet again.

"Mom tell Sakura to let me go hunting with my friends _alone_" said Nichrome as Sakura growled and turned to Kagome.

"Oh come on, you know im a better hunter than you, but you will never admit it," said Sakura as she did the traditional Inuyasha smirk. "So mom please say I can go with him?"

"Now normally I would say yes but hunting isn't what a young girl should do," said Kagome.

"Feh," said Sakura as she stomped away and Nichrome left to go hunting with his friends.

"Thirteen years and they haven't changed a bit," sighed Kagome

"Ya there both so stubborn," said Inuyasha as Kagome kissed him.

"Just like there father," laughed Kagome before Inuyasha took the chance and kissed her passionately. But Sakura was already sitting outside Hotaru's door but was surprised when Hotaru's little brother came out.

"Oh hey Kai, where's you sister?" asked Sakura as the little boy thought.

"I think she's in the hut," said Kai. Kai was 8 and was five years younger than Hotaru. He had inherited his father's good looks and his mother's eyes.

"Thanks," said Sakura as she ruffled the kids hair. _'Now why can't my brother be like that?'_ she asked herself and walked silently into the hut, and using her demon senses, she sniffed out Hotaru who was sitting on the ground.

"Hey," said Sakura as Hotaru turned around as if frightened.

"Oh hey," said Hotaru

"Parents not back yet?" asked Sakura as she sat down by her friend.

"No and im kind of worried," said Hotaru as she sighed. Her parents had left four days ago to slay a demon and had yet to return. Sango had taught Hotaru to use the hirikotsu and made one for her, and so Hotaru (at the moment) was in charge of looking after her little brother.

"Hey these are your parents there strong remember?" said Sakura as Hotaru nodded and Sakura mentally patted herself on the back.

"C'mon lets go outside, its beautiful out," said Sakura as she and Hotaru went outside, but Nichrome was already hunting but had lied about one thing….friends. Even though the village knew Inuyasha wouldn't harm them, he and Sakura were half-breeds, something that was tainted. The only friend he and Sakura had was Hotaru and of course Kai. But Sakura and Nichrome had made a pack never to tell there parents about there fake friends.

"Wonder what I should kill today?" Nichrome asked himself. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of rabbit so he dashed for kill and of course he did slay it.

"Looks like rabbits for supper," said Nichrome as he smelt a certain scent and smiled. _'Hotaru they're back'_ he thought. He had what seemed like a little crush on the daughter of the demon slayer and monk, but of course he would never tell her.

"They're here," said Sakura as Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked as Sakura jumped for joy.

"Sango and Miroku are back," said Inuyasha as Kagome looked up in the sky and sure enough there was Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara. Shippo had grown up and matured and was pretty handsome and of course already had himself a demon girlfriend.

"Mommy, Daddy," said Kai as he ran to his parents and gave them big hugs.

"Mom, Dad I…we were so worried," said Hotaru as she also hugged her parents.

"It took a lot longer than expected," said Miroku as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome running towards then followed by Nichrome, Sakura was already standing there.

"Sango, Miroku glad to see you guys back in one piece," said Kagome as Sango giggled and hugged her friend. Inuyasha just gave Miroku a look that said 'no way in hell are you getting a hug, but im glad your back.'

"Oh that reminds me…mom I left a rabbit at our house," said Nichrome

"Oh was hunting with your 'friends' fun?" asked Sakura as Nichrome gave her a look that said 'No way are you going to rat one because you don't have friends either'

"Oh yeah it was great," said Nichrome as he sat down against the hut. Hotaru sat next to him and Sakura sat next to her. Kai was already in the house enjoying every moment of his parents presence.

"Hey you know what I realized?" asked Hotaru

"What?" asked the twins at the same time

"That the full moon in next week, on the same day as your birthdays," said Hotaru as both Sakura and Nichrome sighed. They had one night in every month were they lost there powers, only there time was on the full moon not the new moon. Sakura and Nichrome hated it because no one realized how much pain it was to change, except maybe their father.

"Dam," said Nichrome as a growl escaped his lips. He knew that for some reason it pained Sakura more than him, he thought that maybe it was like that since Sakura had his mother's priestess powers. She always looked as thought she was about to cry, but would never let a tear fall…they both thought it was a sign of weakness.

"On our birthday too," said Sakura grieving the change.

"Oh that's right, I have to share my birthday with my stupid sister," said Nichrome.

"Hey who you calling stupid, stupid," said Sakura as Nichrome chased after her. _'For being brother and sister they sure fight a lot'_ sighed Hotaru as Inuyasha walked out of the hut and as surprised when he didn't see the twins.

"Where are the twins?" asked Inuyasha

"Fighting…again," Hotaru added as Inuyasha sighed.

"NICHROME! SAKURA!" he yelled and the twins instantly appeared.

"yes dad?" they both asked

"We're going back to our hut" said Inuyasha as they all said there goodbyes and walked to the hut. Since it was getting closer to winter Sakura and Nichrome weren't aloud to sleep in trees anymore. So they both fell asleep in the hut but Inuyasha and Kagome stayed awake.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha

"What would you say if I were to have another kid?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha's eyes grew. He had noticed Kagome throwing up in the morning but _that_ had never crossed his mind.

"I would say…I'm going to be a father again," he said as he kissed Kagome's cheek.

"You know since this pup will be and heir we will have to watch him/her too," said Inuyasha

"But Nichrome and Sakura haven't been attacked since they were little," asked Kagome as she slowly grew worried.

"I know but let's just be careful ok," said Inuyasha as Kagome nodded and he kissed her once more.

"So mom's pregnant," said Sakura as she sighed.

"Ya I feel sorry for our little brother/sister," said Nichrome in a whisper, because even though they were at the other side of the hut, he didn't want to risk their father hearing them.

"Me two, she/he's going to be hated just like me and you, because we're half-breeds," said Sakura as she sighed and drifted off into the land of dreams and so did her brother.

**(A/N: Hello anyways I know this is all happy but evil will appear I swear it!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Read, Read, Read)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of paper, a coffee mug and poster but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 18:**

Inuyasha, Nichrome and Sakura were the first to wake up. Inuyasha kept still and held his one again pregnant wife while Sakura and Nichrome yawned and headed outside. It was a cool morning and a layer of frost covered the green grass. Sakura sighed as she went for her morning run while Nichrome did the same in the opposite direction. Sakura's ears fell to her head as the cold wind passed through them and her tail swayed from side to side as she ran.

"Why the hell does it have to be so cold out?" she asked no one in particular.

Nichrome was also running His ears had also flattened to help get rid of the cold. Something was on his mind though, and it was Hotaru. He had a third grade crush on the girl but was so much like Inuyasha, that he wasn't about to admit his feelings.

"It sooo cold," he said as he picked up speed.

Inuyasha looked down on his wife as he brushed the bangs out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Good morning," she said as she lightly kissed him

"Good morning," Inuyasha replied after they broke the kiss.

"Where are the twins?" Kagome asked somewhat worried.

"Out for a run," replied Inuyasha then his ear twitched as he heard someone get tackled to the ground.

"You stupid bastard," yelled Sakura as Nichrome tackled her to the ground.

"Stupid wench," replied Nichrome as Sakura tried to punch him but her hand was stopped by someone.

"Both of you better cut this out," said Inuyasha as he let go of Sakura's arm.

"Feh, she started it," said Nichrome

"No you were the one who jumped on me," Sakura half said half screamed

"That was because you said I was a lousy runner," growled Nichrome

"I said CUT THAT OUT!" Inuyasha screamed making the twins go quiet.

"Inuyasha, twins breakfast is ready," said Kagome before the twins could get in any more trouble. So they all walked into the hut and ate the delicious meal. Sakura helped her mom clean the mess and decided to go and talk with Hotaru.

She said goodbye to her parents and began her walk to the old dreadful village. Though she had gone there regularly with her father, whenever she went alone she always got strange looks, as if she were a poisonous snake. That's when she saw a bunch of kids picking on a little girl. The little boys had stolen her doll. So Sakura walked over and caught the doll and gave it to the little girl whose mother ran over and snatched her up.

"Oh did the demon hurt you?" asked the mother of the little girl as Sakura sighed.

"Im sorry," said Sakura as she finally reached Hotaru's hut and of course she could her auntie Sango and uncle Miroku yelling.

"Miroku you pervert," said Sango as she smacked him.

"Oh come on Sango we've already had two kids," laughed the monk.

"Hello?" asked Sakura as she entered the hut.

"Oh hello Sakura, I suppose you came over for Hotaru?" asked Miroku as Sakura shook her head.

"Well im sorry but she went with Kaede to pick herbs," said Sango as Sakura thanked them and began the walk back to her hut, though she walked very slowly. It was true that Kaede was still alive. It surprised Inuyasha that the old bat was still kicking but then again she would never give into death.

"Man I need a life," said Nichrome as he walked to his favorite spot in the forest. It was the place where an old well was hidden, he didn't know why but he felt connected to the well somehow. _'This place always makes me feel calm'_ he thought.

"Why is it that im so calm all of a sudden?" Sakura asked herself as she neared the stream. "Could it be the river?" She took her clawed hand and grazed the top of the stream. This was hr favorite spot in the whole world.

"Hey Sakura," cried Hotaru as she ran towards her friend. "Mom and Dad said you were looking for me"

"Oh yeah I was. When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago and I thought you'd be here since it is your favorite spot"

"Well you guessed right Hotaru," laughed Sakura

"How's Nichrome doing?" asked Hotaru as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Great why?"

"Oh no reason," said Hotaru as a blush rushed from her cheeks.

"Ha I knew it," laughed Sakura

"Knew what?" asked Hotaru

"You like my brother," stated Sakura as Hotaru looked at the ground.

"Maybe just a little," said Hotaru.

"That's cool," said Sakura. "So what did you want to do?" And when Hotaru was about reply Sakura sniffed the air and smelt…_blood_.

"What the…" started Hotaru as a huge demon drenched in blood appeared before them.

"You" he said pointing to Sakura, "You are the heir to the western lands and you must perish!"

"What makes you think you can kill me?" asked Sakura as she reached at her back for an arrow, but realized she didn't have any.

"So what's the plan?" asked Hotaru

"RUN!" screamed Sakura as she lifted Hotaru on her back and dashed back to her hut with the demon following close behind.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome as she saw Inuyasha's face get worried

"I smell blood and its coming this way fast," said Inuyasha as Nichrome burst through the door.

"I smell blood," Nichrome said somewhat out of breath.

"Help US!" screamed Hotaru as Inuyasha, Kagome and Nichrome looked and saw Hotaru and Sakura running towards them followed by a huge and might I add ugly demon.

"I will kill you," said the demon as he shot a bolt of demonic energy towards Sakura who took the full force but told Hotaru to jump off before she got hit. Inuyasha and Nichrome were now pissed. _'No on hurt my sister but me!'_ thought Nichrome as he used the infamous iron reaver soul stealer attack and destroyed the demon.

"Nichrome you've really improved," said Inuyasha as Nichrome beamed and Hotaru was already at Sakura's side.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Hotaru

"I'll be fine," said Sakura. "He wasn't even that strong"

"Good going sis almost got yourself killed," laughed Nichrome as he received a death glare from his mother.

"C'mon Sakura," said Hotaru as she and Sakura walked into Sakura's hut.

"And so it starts," said Kagome as she sighed and turned to Inuyasha.

"Nichrome you will have to be as careful as ever understood?" asked Kagome as her son nodded. Nichrome new since he was the heir he was likely to be killed but the demon also needed to kill his sister.

"Of course mom," replied Nichrome as Kagome walked into the hut to tend to Sakura.

"Nichrome im proud of how you used my soul stealer attack," said Inuyasha

"Thanks for teaching me dad," replied Nichrome as they both walked into the hut.

**(A/N: REVIEW)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Dun dun dun)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of paper, a coffee mug and poster but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 19:**

Sakura was yelling at herself. _'How could I have been so stupid as to forget my bow and arrows? Father probably thinks im a weak and useless daughter'_ she said and winced slightly as her mother bandaged the gash on her arm. Sakura's biggest fear was having people look at her as weak, sure she might not have been as strong as her brother but she was still felt weak.

Inuyasha and Nichrome walked into the hut and as soon as Sakura smelt there scents coming nearer she waked into the other room. She couldn't bear to see her father, or take anymore torment from her brother. She let invisible tears fall from her eyes as Hotaru sat next to her; she was Sakura's only true friend.

"What was she thinking?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha calm down, she feels bad enough as it is," said Kagome.

"She could've been killed," Inuyasha said as his anger grew.

"It's not like she meant for that demon to attack her," replied Kagome

"Well she should've had her bow and arrows," growled Inuyasha as Kagome gave up and went to go give Sakura some food. She walked in to se Hotaru hugging Sakura like a true friend does.

"Hotaru it's getting late perhaps you should go back to your hut," said Kagome as Hotaru nodded and left leaving Kagome with Sakura.

"I brought you some dinner," said Kagome as she set the bowl down but Sakura just sighed.

"Im not hungry," replied Sakura pushing the bowl away.

"You need to eat something," said Kagome

"Maybe later," said Sakura as she sat in the Indian position and her mom left.

"I'll be back," said Nichrome as he walked out of the hut. He couldn't help but feel worried about Sakura, because even though he did enjoy fighting with her he hated when she got hurt. He looked up at the stars that engulfed the sky. In exactly five days he and Sakura would be fourteen. He took one last breath before walking back into the hut and going to sleep.

Sakura awoke and felt better than she did yesterday. She smelt breakfast and could her Nichrome and her father already eating. She walked out and sat down and joined in for the meal.

"Sakura how are you feeling?" asked Kagome

"A lot better," replied Sakura as she finished her breakfast. "Im going for a walk"

"Bring your bow and arrows," said Inuyasha as Sakura nodded and grabbed them then left.

"Me and Nichrome are going hunting so see you," said Inuyasha as he pulled Nichrome out the door.

"He never said that they were going hunting…oh well," said Kagome as she finished cleaning up.

"Dad what are we doing?" asked Nichrome

"We're going to follow your sister and make sure she doesn't get hurt," said Inuyasha, he couldn't risk Sakura's safety again.

"Isn't that like spying?" asked Nichrome.

"More like watching without permission," said Inuyasha as Nichrome shrugged and he and Inuyasha followed Sakura.

Sakura walked slowly as she took in all of the nature surrounding her. Everyone once in a while she would feel a presence near her but decided she was paranoid from what happened the day before. That's when she felt something and smelt something…_ 'A demon?'_ Nope this scent was too familiar. She angrily walked over to the bush and Inuyasha and Nichrome weren't quick enough to get away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as both Inuyasha and Nichrome laughed nervously. "You were spying on me!" she yelled

"As dad calls it watching without permission," said Nichrome as Sakura glared at her father.

"Dad don't you trust me," she mumbled before running off.

"Sakura!" he yelled and was about to go after her before Nichrome stopped him.

"Don't you think we should give her some space?" asked Nichrome as Inuyasha sighed and nodded trying to think of a way to explain this to Kagome.

"Dam them, they truly think im weak," said Sakura as she buried her head into her hands. "Im a complete failure as a demon"

"What makes you say that?" someone or something asked as Sakura latched an arrow.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked as she smelt it…wolves. She didn't know but normally she hated the scent of them but this time she was intrigued.

"So why are you a complete failure as a demon?" said the wolf as he appeared before Sakura. He had short black hair and was wearing clothes that showed his abs and Sakura thought he was hot.

"Humph I don't have to tell you," she said stubbornly

"Fine but I was just asking because I hate seeing girls upset," said the wolf demon. "Especially cute ones" Sakura blushed and her tail began to wag like when a dog is happy and exited and that made her blush even harder.

"I shouldn't be talking to you," she said and turned away.

"Why not," asked the wolf

"My father doesn't really like wolf demons," she said and sighed.

"Oh and I guess your daddy's little girl eh?" he said as Sakura growled.

"Say that again and I will make sure this arrow goes right through your heart," said Sakura as she turned her back on him.

"You should learn not to turn your back on demons," said the wolf as he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh and who may I ask are you?" she said realizing she didn't know his name.

"Kanaye and u?" he asked.

"Sakura," she said as she noticed it was time for lunch.

"I've got to go but see you around Kanaye," she said as she ran off. He seemed so sweet or maybe it was just her. But she knew that when she got home it was time to kill Nichrome and her father.

"Inuyasha SIT!" screamed Kagome as Nichrome winced when his father hit the ground. "I can't believe you spied on her. And you young man," she said pointing to Nichrome. "I'm also disappointed in you!"

"It was dad's idea," said Nichrome

"I don't care but you better be happy I don't get some beads to put on you neck," Kagome growled. "She needs to know you trust her and that doesn't include you following her around" Kagome was about to say sit when she saw Sakura running towards them.

"Hey sweetie there's some lunch on the counter for you," said Kagome as Sakura nodded and went inside. "Oh and just for good measure," said Kagome as Inuyasha just got off the ground. "SIT"

**(A/N: sorry it's so short but please review)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Hello and Nichrome's name is pronounced like nik- chrome (chrome like the metal lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of paper, a coffee mug and poster but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 20:**

_2 years and five days later…_

17, that's how old Sakura and Nichrome were turning. It had been two years since she had met that handsome wolf demon who she told no one about, and it had been two years since the attacks on her and Nichrome and now there new baby brother Kuro had increased. It had also been two years that had added to her and Hotaru's friendship and Kai would also play with Kuro.

"Ouch," screamed Sakura as she saw Kuro trying to claw his way through her blankets. Kuro had silver hair and amber eyes and seemed to look the most like Inuyasha except for the fact both his dog ears were black.

"Sister happy birfday," he said as Sakura laughed a little bit.

"Thanks little bro, hey do you know where Nichrome went?" asked Sakura even though she had a pretty good idea.

"He went to visit Taru," replied Kuro as Sakura scruffed his hair and walked to the kitchen where her mother was sitting.

"Happy birthday," said Kagome as she hugged Sakura who hugged her back. Kagome thought Sakura had matured so much over only two years. And not to mention the fact her priestess powers were beyond Kagome's.

"Thanks mom," said Sakura as she looked around to see her dad who wasn't there.

"Where's dad?"

"He's out getting your birthday presents," said Kagome as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok he said he wanted to get them for you this year so no matter what they are still say thank you"

"Ok mom," replied Sakura remembering what her dad had got her when she turned fourteen, it was like a dead rabbit's foot or something. She walked outside and jumped into the tree as she watched the sun rising over the horizon. This year her birthday was once again on the night of the full moon. She sighed as she thought about this, but her thought soon switched to the hot wolf demon that she hadn't seen for two years. For some reason though he never left her mind. This was her final thought as she fell asleep in the tree.

"Hello?" said Nichrome as he knocked on the hut door of Miroku and Sango's place.

"Good morning Nichrome here for Hotaru I presume?" asked Miroku winking at Nichrome.

"Ummm ya is she here?" he asked and as if on cue Hotaru walked down the stairs.

"See ya daddy," she said as she kissed Miroku's cheek and walked with Nichrome. It was on the night of Sakura and Nichrome's fourteenth birthday that Nichrome finally had the guts to tell Hotaru how he felt, and it seemed to turn out for the better. "Happy Birthday" she said as she kissed him.

"Thanks," replied Nichrome who blushed making Hotaru laugh. "Say you and your family are coming over to celebrate right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said as she intertwined her hand with his. The couple walked in the loving moment to the old well…Nichrome's favorite spot.

"Kura play wif me," said Kuro as Sakura woke up and jumped from the tree.

"But im tired" she wined but Kuro wouldn't give up, even Kagome had to admit he had more energy than the twins did at that age.

"I'll tell mommy dat you were da one who cut Chrome's hair while he was sleeping," stated Kuro as Sakura's eyes went wide. She had forgotten about that, it was when she got so mad at him so she cut his hair but it grew back before the morning.

"Fine I'll play with you," said Sakura.

"Tag your it," said Kuro as Sakura and him began to play tag. Then Inuyasha arrived home.

"Those two always play together don't they," asked Inuyasha as he put the parcels down.

"They do get along a lot better than the twins do," said Kagome. "So what did you get them?"

"It's a surprise," said Inuyasha as Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?" he said as Kagome laughed even harder. But he couldn't see that Kuro was standing right behind him copying his every move. "You little squirt" he said picking up Kuro. "Happy birthday Sakura"

"Thanks dad," she replied and noticed the parcels and sighed when she saw that none of them looked like rabbits feet.

"Where's your brother?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do you really need to ask that?" replied Sakura

"So he's with Hotaru isn't he?" Inuyasha asked as Sakura nodded. "So when are the monk and Sango coming over?"

"After lunch and Kai will be coming too so Kuro can play with him," said Kagome and at the moment she said Kai's name Kuro beamed.

"Yay Kai," screamed Kuro as he jumped joyously.

"That's right sweetie now why don't you go play while me and daddy and Sakura talk ok," she said and Kuro nodded and ran out.

"Sakura since your know old enough to rule the western lands the attacks will get worse," said Inuyasha as Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I know and I promise to be careful ok?" said Sakura as Kagome nodded.

"Hotaru do you know that I love you?" asked Nichrome as Hotaru kissed him.

"Of course I do," she said as she looked up at the clouds. "That one looks like a heart"

"And that one looks my mother when she gets mad," said Nichrome as Hotaru giggled.

"Hello, hello," said Miroku as he, Sango and Kai walked.

"Hello," replied Kagome as Kuro ran over to Kai and they began to play even though Kai was 9 years older.

"Happy birthday Sakura," said Sango as she hugged Sakura.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Sakura would you please go and get your brother and Hotaru since it's almost time to eat," asked Kagome

"Sure thing, be back in a flash," said Sakura, and using her demonic powers, she sniffed out her brother and Hotaru.

"And that one looks like a star," said Hotaru.

"And that one looks like im gonna kiss you," said Nichrome as she was about to place his lips on hers.

"Ahem, listen lovebirds its time to eat," said Sakura as Nichrome and Hotaru blushed.

"Had to ruin the moment didn't ya," said Nichrome angrily.

"Oh yes and I enjoyed every minute of it," said Sakura as Nichrome pounced on her. But it soon excluded into a full out wrestling match and Hotaru just sat there shaking her head. Nothing had ever changed between those two.

"Will you two break it up we're supposed to be back at the hut," yelled Hotaru as the twins both feh'ed and got up. Hotaru rode to the hut on Nichrome while Sakura ran ahead of them. They finally reached the hut and Kagome was standing at the door tapping her foot.

"Where were you?" asked Kagome

"There was a tiny accident," said Hotaru

"Like what?" asked Kagome

"He started it," said Sakura

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Both of you be quite it's your birthday for christ sake," said Inuyasha as Sakura, Nichrome and Hotaru sat down. They all ate in silence and Kai and Kuro had to keep themselves from laughing.

"Ok now it's time for presents," said Kagome as Nichrome and Sakura smiled. But there smiles turned into a quizzical look when they both realized there dad had gotten there presents.

"Open them," said Inuyasha handing them each both different shaped parcels. Sakura opened hers to find a beautiful kimono much like her fathers, but it was a blue color instead and Nichrome's jaw dropped as he opened his present. It was a sword like the tetsusaiga.

"You did good dad thank you," said Sakura as she hugged him.

"Yes thanks dad," said Nichrome as he and Sakura both got that sick feeling, the one they always get before the transform. Nichrome was used to transforming in front of people but Sakura hated it considering it hurt more than anything.

"I'll be back," said Sakura as Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

Sakura ran from her hut to the river, it seemed to help when she transformed she watched in the water as her body began to pulse and sheer pain rushed through her body. When the transformation was finally over she splashed away her reflection in the water.

"What's wrong?" asked a demon with long black hair and clothing that looked like wolf but was different from before.

"None of your business," she said as she turned her back on him.

"You know you shouldn't turn your back on demons," he said as Sakura gasped and faced him.

"K-K-Kanaye?"

**(A/N: Ok in the last chapter this little bit of speaking was taken from lion king 2 lol bravo to those who guessed it but anyways review)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: Hello every body and yes I realize that Shippo wasn't really in the last couple of chapters but he's BACK)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of paper, a coffee mug and poster but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 21:**

"The one and only," he said and smirked. Sakura couldn't believe it, it was really him, the same wolf demon she had met two years ago only he was a lot hotter now. But suddenly she gasped when she realized that she was a human. "It's ok I know you're a half-demon" he said as if reading her mind.

"How did you know that?" she asked curiously.

"My father, ummm told me," he said making Sakura wonder who his father was. But she decided not to protest but sighed once again and stared into the stream.

"How come you didn't try to kill me or anything, I mean im a human and an easy target," she said but stiffened as Kanaye hugged her.

"Because every night for the past two years I had this strange feeling but I couldn't tell what it was until now…Sakura I wanted to tell you that …" he started before a two huge moth demons were in front of them.

"Well, well, well what is the great son of Koga doing with a pathetic human," one of the demons laughed. _'Koga? Why does that name sound so familiar?' _ Thought Sakura but she soon realized that she had once again ran off without her arrows. _'Shit'_ she thought as she looked at the moth demons who were circling her and Kanaye.

"What do you want," said Kanaye in a low growl as Sakura ran behind him.

"We want revenge," said the demon as he shot a poisonous web towards Sakura who was thrown out of the way by Kanaye who took the blow full force. Kanaye was thrown against the tree and was engulfed in the web.

"KANAYE!" she screamed.

"Did you hear that?" asked Nichrome

"Hear what?" asked Hotaru.

"I'll be right back," said Nichrome leaving a very confused Hotaru standing there. He ran into the hut and noticed his assumptions were true, his sister had once gain forgot her arrows, so he grabbed them and dashed off before his parents could say anything. _'Sakura where are you, what's going on?'_ he asked himself. Whenever Sakura was hurt he could somehow feel her pain even when they were both human. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and came to the sight of Sakura dodging two moth demons attacks.

"Sakura," said Nichrome as Sakura looked at her brother.

"Nichrome," she cried happily. She was even more happy when she realized that he had her arrows, but soon realized they were both human and Kanaye's blood was taking in more poison by the second.

"Here catch," said Kanaye tossing the bow and arrows to his sister who caught them with ease.

"You bastards are going to die," she said latching an arrow as the moth demon took the chance and knocked the bow from her hands. "Shit," she said. Both she and Nichrome were sitting ducks.

"Fox Fire," said an old familiar face and Sakura and Nichrome both smiled as sakura ran and got her bow and this time she took no chance in waiting, so she quickly latched the arrow and shot it towards one of the demons who was instantly purified.

"Nice shot sis," said Nichrome as he dodged the attack by the other moth demon that was pissed that his brother was just purified.

"Nichrome get that wolf-demon out of the web while I take care of this bug," said Sakura who was getting support from a fox-demon.

"But why?" asked Nichrome curious as to why his sister would want to save a mangy wolf.

"JUST DO IT!" screamed Sakura as prepared to fire the arrow.

"Lets do it together," said the fox-demon as Sakura nodded and pulled back on the arrow.

"3, 2, 1," she said shooting the arrow the same time the fox-demon used his fox-fire. The demon was instantly purified leaving nothing but dust and a very tired Sakura, it took a lot out of her human form too use her priestess powers.

"We need to get him to mom or Kaede," said Sakura pointing to Kanaye as Nichrome nodded and through the wolf over his shoulder and ran back to the hut.

"Nice work Sakura," said the fox-demon as Sakura gave him a friendly hug.

"Shippo it's been so long how was your touring of Japan?" she asked. She and her family hadn't seen Shippo for what seemed like ages and what was five years. Shippo had decided to tour the country and had returned just in the nick-of-time.

"Great but we need to get you back to your house before you pass out," said Shippo as Sakura nodded and Shippo picked her up and carried her bridal style to her hut.

"Sakura," Kagome started but was stopped as Shippo pointed to the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Some happy birthday eh," said Shippo as he set her down in the other room.

"Shippo you've grown so much," said Kagome as she hugged im

"Well I have been gone for a long time," he said as the turned to Nichrome who was growling.

"Nichrome what's wrong?" asked Hotaru as she tried to sooth him.

"Why did she run off, she could've been killed again," said Nichrome as Inuyasha joined in the growling. The thought of someone killing his only daughter did not sit well with him.

"And who is that wolf demon? Speaking of which were is he?" asked Hotaru

"He's in the same room as your sister. He had taken in a lot of poison so I only hope he'll be ok," said Kagome as Inuyasha grunted.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," said Inuyasha

"What makes you certain?" asked Miroku as Kai, Kuro, Kagome, Sango, Hotaru, and Nichrome all listened in.

"Well his father is that mangy wolf," started Inuyasha before Kagome interrupted him.

"Koga? But we haven't seen him or his clan since," said Kagome remembering the time Ginta and Hikaku through her off the cliff, and if it wasn't for Jinenji she wouldn't even be there.

"Feh I should waltz right in there and kill him, he's the one who made Sakura get hurt," said Nichrome just guessing on the matter.

"You are not going to kill that poor wolf demon understood," said Kagome glaring at her mate and son.

"Yes," both Inuyasha and Nichrome replied.

"Mommy," said Kuro as he ran to Kagome.

"What is it sweetheart," she asked stroking his black hair.

"Can I go to Kai's house tonight, I pwomise to be good," pleaded Kuro.

"If it's all right with Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku," said Kagome as the monk and exterminator nodded causing Kuro to jump for joy.

"Well think we better get going it's late," said Sango as Hotaru kissed Nichrome goodbye and her and her family, plus Kuro left.

"I'm going to check on your sister," said Kagome as she walked in the room to find both her daughter and the wolf demon breathing normally meaning the wolf demon would survive. Kagome was about to walk out when Sakura stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mom what happened?" she asked yawning and sitting up.

"You were attacked by a moth demon," said Kagome as images from before flooded back into Sakura's mind. She nodded and told her mom she was going to get fresh air. She climbed through the window and sat under a tree.

"How is she?" asked Shippo.

"She went to get some fresh air," said Kagome. "Shippo?"

"Yes," he replied

"You can stay hear with us tonight if you want," said Kagome as Shippo willingly took her offer. But Inuyasha stood up and walked outside to have a talk with his daughter.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," said Sakura as she kicked the dirt from under her feet. "Im such an idiot, why did today have to be the full moon, dam being a hanyou, every hanyou is always pathetic"

"So does that make me pathetic," said Inuyasha as Sakura turned away from him ashamed.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" she asked as Inuyasha sat beside her.

"I wanted to see what my favorite daughter was up to," he said.

"Um dad im your only daughter," she replied.

"Sakura are you ashamed to be a hanyou," he asked as his ears fell flat on his head.

"No it's just… I feel so weak and vulnerable and I hate it," she said as Inuyasha sighed knowing that feeling.

"But I also felt that way, until I met your mother," said Inuyasha as Sakura looked at him. "She was the only person in the whole world who accepted me for being a hanyou well except for Sango, Shippo and Miroku but you get my point"

"But Nichrome and you are both strong, im always getting attacked," she said as Inuyasha sighed. Even though people who wished to inherit the western lands needed to kill Nichrome, Kuro and Sakura they seemed only to really attack Sakura.

"Listen Sakura since you are a female hanyou it will be harder for you which is why you need to carry your arrows with you at all times. I never want risk your safety understand," said Inuyasha in a fatherly tone that made Sakura creeped out.

"Ok dad," she said hugging him and catching him off guard. But Inuyasha hugged his daughter back.

"Sakura your wolf-boy is waking up," called Nichrome as Sakura and Inuyasha both ran to the hut. Nichrome loved his sister but swore to himself that if anyone else ever laid a hand on her he would kill them.

**(A/N: Hey guys please review)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: Dun Dun Dun)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of paper, a coffee mug and poster but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 22:**

Sakura practically trampled everyone to get to the room where Kanaye was just waking up. The look of confusion on his face made her giggle. "Where am I?" he asked

"You're in my hut," said Sakura as she sat on the ground next to him. She was surprised when he put his arm around her, but for some reason she couldn't pull away. She just sat there which also surprised Kanaye considering he thought she would hit him or something like that. He kept his arm around the dog demon as he spoke.

"Sakura there's something I need to tell you," said Kanaye as Sakura looked up at the handsome wolf demon.

"Ok shoot," she said but before Kanaye could even speak he was rudely interrupted.

"Get your hands of my sister wolf," said Nichrome growling protectively. Sakura was stunned at her brothers' actions considering he wasn't one for caring about her.

"Humph and what do you plan to do about it mutt-face," said Kanaye who was surprised when Sakura growled.

'Kanaye incase you haven't noticed im also a dog demon," said Sakura as the sun began to rise. That's when both Nichrome and Sakura felt the pain of there transformations. There human ears left the sides of there heads to appear at the top of there heads as dog ears. There fangs and claws returned along with there regular eye color.

"Finally," said Nichrome turning to face the wolf who had released his sister during the transformation. "Now nothing will stop me from ripping you apart"

"Bring it on dog… I mean bring it on looser," said Kanaye choosing his words carefully. Nichrome ran up to him pushing him against the wall, but Nichrome was soon thrown out of the room b Kanaye as both Sakura and Kagome shook there head.

"Boys take this outside," said Kagome casing the boys to back out till the reached outside and the both growled deadly at one another. Inuyasha watched as the familiar memory of him and Koga came back to his mind.

"Go Nichrome," cheered Inuyasha as Kagome shook her head at there immaturity.

"Mom should I break it up?" asked Sakura as her mother nodded, if this were to drag on any longer it would turn into a battle for the death.

"Is that all you got," asked Kanaye as Nichrome continued to charge and finally pulled out his own version of tetsusaiga, tetsaina.

"Nichrome stop it," said Sakura as she ran between her brother and Kanaye.

"I won't let this mangy wolf mess with your mind Sakura," said Nichrome as the battle continued to rage on and Sakura grew angrier. She walked into the hut and took one arrow and her bow outside.

"You guys are so stubborn," she said as she launched the arrow causing both boys to freeze. The arrow was only one inch from piercing Nichrome.

"Hey watch where you're shooting," said Nichrome as he looked frightened at his sister.

"Will you too please stop it," said Sakura as they both saw her pleading eyes.

"Im going to the stream," said Kanaye as he ran off.

"Finally that pathetic wolf is gone," said Nichrome brushing his hands off, but he seemed to turn right at the time Sakura-his very own sister- used her full demon force and slapped him across the face. "S-S-Sakura"

"How could you," she said before running off after Kanaye.

"Inuyasha why did you encourage him?" asked the frustrated Kagome

"Stupid wolf should be put in his place," snarled Inuyasha.

"But what about Sakura?"

"What about her?" asked Inuyasha curious as to what that had to do with the wolf?

"She obviously feels something for him," said Kagome. _'Inuyasha can be so blind sometimes. Did he not see the atmosphere surrounding them?'_

"Uhuh no way is my only daughter falling for a stupid wolf," growled Inuyasha as Nichrome entered the hut cursing to himself.

"Nichrome could you go pick up Kuro for me," asked Kagome as Nichrome nodded and soon walked back out.

"Whoa he agreed to that fast enough," said Inuyasha as Kagome sighed once again at her mate.

"He's only going because he'll be able to see Hotaru," said Kagome. Shippo had left earlier tat day to go and visit with Sango and Miroku and had said he would bring Kuro home, so Kagome only told Nichrome to go so he could cool off. Hotaru always seemed to make him go calm. "And back to the topic of Sakura I know you hate wolves but this is Sakura's decision" _'We'll see about that'_ growled Inuyasha.

"Im going for a walk be back later," said Inuyasha as he stomped out of the hut.

"He's going to get it if Sakura catches him," Kagome said as she began to clean the hut.

"Kanaye!" Sakura called as she followed the scent of her wolf friend. That's when she stumbled upon him talking to another wolf demon.

"So the plan is going well I presume?" asked the unidentified wolf demon.

"Of course Father, the daughter had indeed gained my trust," replied Kanaye. _'Father? Oh so that must be Koga. And what is this plan?'_ Sakura thought listening in closer.

"Once you gain her trust you know what to do," said Koga as Kanaye nodded before he said.

"I will and must kill Inuyasha," he said making Sakura gasp.

"Yes but it will not be you, no remember what I said 'only one'" said Koga as Kanaye nodded and took the package. And once Koga disappeared Sakura was on the verge of killing Kanaye right then and there.

"You bastard," she screamed as she clawed his shoulder causing blood to ooze from the wound.

"So the wimpy dog found out about my trap," laughed Kanaye.

"I can't believe it you deceitful wolf," she said as she tried to strike him again but he dodged.

"Oh poor naïve Sakura too bad she won't be able to stop the one killing her father," said Kanaye.

"Oh and what makes you think that?" she said as Kanaye came only inches from her face and whispered in her ear.

"Because you're going to kill him," he said as he placed a type of symbol on her forehead before Sakura was lost in darkness.

"Dam bastard," said Nichrome as Hotaru stroked his hair.

"She'll be fine we've been friends for ever and you and I both know she's one tough chick," said Hotaru.

"But it all seems so fishy," said Nichrome as Hotaru kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry it will all work out," she said before falling asleep in her lovers arms.

"So I suppose your trip of Japan was quite a rewarding one eh Shippo?" said Miroku who was sitting next to Sango.

"Ya it was fun," he said as Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"Daddy," called Kuro as he gripped Inuyasha's leg.

"Hey runt," he said well patting the kids head.

"So Inuyasha what do I owe the visit?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome's pissed at me again," said Inuyasha as Kuro walked up to him.

"Why is mommy pissed at you daddy," he said as Inuyasha's eyes widened. Boy was he going to get it when Kagome found out he taught Kuro a new word.

"Never mind and go play with Kai," said Inuyasha as the pup nodded and went back to play with his friend.

"So how is the wolf doing?" asked Shippo as Inuyasha's blood began to boil.

"Why the hell would I care I hope a demon eats him," said Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango shook there heads.

"Inuyasha those are not exactly kind words," said the monk receiving something close to a death glare from Inuyasha.

"Dam wolf trying to get with my daughter I wont hear of it," said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Ah so this about Sakura liking Kanaye," said Shippo.

"Feh why would my daughter like a wolf he's obviously using some kind of magic on her," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha im afraid the feeling is mutual," said Sango

"I refuse to believe it," he said.

"Fine believe what you want," said Miroku as Nichrome and Hotaru walked into the hut.

"Hey dad," said Nichrome as he yawned.

"Hey," replied Inuyasha. They all sat in silence until a villager came bursting through the hut.

"The village is being attacked," he said as he fell to the ground clearly out of energy.

"Finally some action," said both Inuyasha and Nichrome. Hotaru grabbed her hirikotsu along with her mother. Miroku grabbed his staff along with his son and Shippo kept an eye on Kuro. Inuyasha ran and saw Kagome had already received the word and was there.

"Show you self demon," said Miroku as a demon jumped from the tree.

"Die Inuyasha," She said as everyone gasped.

"S-S-Sakura," everyone stuttered as little Kuro spoke.

"Sister seems pissed," he said as Inuyasha slapped himself and Kagome glared at him reminding herself to sit him later but right now they had more important things to do, like figuring out what the hell was wrong with there daughter.

**(A/N: Ok so what do you think dun dun dun and is Kanaye going to turn good or stay evil hmmmm only I know muhahahaha)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: Well I was gonna write a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very long authors note but I decided that I shall just let you get on with the story)**

**Disclaimer: I own a bottle of glue a diorama and an Inuyasha action figure (not doll ACTION FIGURE) but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 23:**

Sakura was the split image of Inuyasha's demon self. Her hair was still silver but her dog ears had also turned that color. She had jagged purple streaks coming down from her cheeks and her fangs and claws seemed to be longer. And her eyes were the deep crimson color that made you both entranced and frightened for your life. She smirked the famous smirk and looked at Nichrome who was stunned along with everyone else.

"We're pathetic half-breeds," she said to Nichrome as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell them brother" She said evilly slowly making her way towards the confused Nichrome. "Tell them! Tell them how when ever we went to the village alone were kicked, punched and even got stones thrown at us. Tell them how me and you cried every night about being a pathetic hanyou. And tell them about…"

"Shut up Sakura," said Nichrome who was glaring at his sister. No, she wasn't his sister, she was a monster.

"Or what, haven't I ever told you that I enjoy being a full demon," she said as she laughed manically.

"Inuyasha if she doesn't go back to herself soon her demon self will swallow her human self," said Kagome as she tugged on her mates haori.

"I know, I know but I can't attack her," he said. But meanwhile Sakura was having a battle within herself.

"Why are you doing this?" she said to her demon form

'Don't you want revenge?' asked her demon self.

"My family and friends did nothing to me," she said struggling against her demon self.

"Are you so sure," asked her demon self. "They seemed to always love Nichrome more than poor little Sakura. She was a screw up a _mistake._" That hit Sakura hard, but so did a potion from Kaede causing her demon self to calm down for moments.

"Guys…g…et…out…of…here," she struggled as Inuyasha knew she was fighting to gain control of her body again. "P…lease I can't hold on any longer…"

"Sakura," Hotaru screamed as she ran towards her friend, but unfortunately Sakura's demon side had taken over again and she was now seconds away from attacking her best friend.

"Die mortal girl," she said as Nichrome tried to block her but she was too quick and caused four HUGE slashes across Hotaru's chest each had blood flowing from them.

"Sakura come back to your senses," called Kagome as Sakura's hands flew to her head. Everyone stared surprised as Sakura had a battle with herself.

"Let me go," she cried.

'Dam it wench with my power you could kill them all' said her demon self.

"I don't want to there my friends and family and I love them all!' she cried as her demon self soon began to fade away, well everyone on the outside watched as she turned back to her regular self and collapsed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she saw her baby girl fall to the ground.

"She just fainted," said Miroku checking the pulse of the girl.

"Let's go back to my hut, im sure Nichrome's already there with Hotaru," said Sango as Inuyasha carried his daughter back to Miroku and Sango's hut. Hotaru had her wounds bandaged and was in a deep sleep with Nichrome right beside her. Inuyasha laid Sakura down on the other side of the hut and sighed.

"What do you thinks going to happen when she wakes up?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha rested his chin on her head.

"If it's anything like my transformations she won't remember anything, but then it could be worse," said Inuyasha.

"How?" asked Kagome

"She could remember _everything,_" he said and everyone knew what he meant. Se wouldn't take it lightly if she found out someone had attacked the village and almost tried to kill Hotaru, especially if it was her.

"We'll just have to wait till she wakes up," said Inuyasha as Kagome walked over to Sakura and Kagome felt her daughters' aura had something blocking the goodness.

"That's weird," she said placing a hand to Sakura's forehead but being shocked away. "Uhuh," she said as she ran and got some herbs and made them into a drink. She then got Sakura to drink them and sure enough a symbol flew from her forehead.

"What does it mean?" asked Sango and Shippo as Kai, and Kuro went to play.

"I believe it means control," said Miroku as everyone looked at him to tell him to go on. "I once read the symbols can be transferred to people and used to control them. I always thought it was a myth but I guess I was wrong"

"So who would do such a thing," asked Kagome

"It would have to be the last person she was with," said Inuyasha as Kagome's eyes widened. "What? Who?"

"Kanaye was the last person she was with," said Kagome as Inuyasha smashed his hand to the ground causing the hut to shake, but everyone still slept through it.

"Dam that wolf he will pay for hurting her," said Inuyasha in a voice that would even make Sesshomaru cower in fear.

"He seemed so nice," said Kagome

"Humph I was write all along and if you guys would have listened to me we wouldn't be here right now would we?" asked Inuyasha as everyone looked away from him.

"Something smells," said Kuro as he walked in and walked up to Sakura. "Yep sister sure shmells bad"

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha as he only just noticed the wounds leaking blood on to the wood of the hut. Her demon self had kept the wounds under control but now that she was full demon there was blood everywhere.

"Ill bandage her wounds," said Kagome wrapping her daughters' wounds.

Three days had passed since Sakura had lost herself, but even though Hotaru-the one directly attacked- had forgiven her friend, Nichrome had not.

"She didn't know what she was doing," said Hotaru as Nichrome paced.

"She sure as hell did," said Nichrome knowing that might not have been true but that didn't matter, Sakura had almost killed his future mate.

"Nichrome please it's in the past," said Hotaru placing a hand on the marks left from Sakura's claws.

"Feh, whatever," said Nichrome as he got up and walked away.

"NICHROME," Hotaru yelled but he just kept walking and she turned and sighed in defeat, she walked back in to see her aunt Kagome changing Sakura's bandages again.

"She's still asleep," asked Hotaru as Kagome nodded, and as if on cue Sakura's black ear twitched causing everyone in the hut to gather round her. Her eyes slowly opened and she jumped back but soon cried out in pain.

"Watch it, or else you'll open your wounds," said Kagome as Sakura looked at her confused. Wounds? From what?

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Kagome looked at Inuyasha. _'She even fought with herself to gain control but she can't remember'_ thought Kagome.

"Now is not the time," said Inuyasha as Sakura became even more confused. What happened when she was asleep, the last thing she remembered was talking to Kanaye and everything after that was a blur.

"Anyways we had better return home," said Kagome as everyone thanked Sango and Miroku for there hospitality and Shippo decided to stay with Sango and Miroku and young Kuro followed with a look of disappointment after being separated from Kai.

Sakura helped her mom cook supper and everyone ate but Sakura wondered where Nichrome was since she hadn't seen him at the hut. But her question need not be answered as he walked through the door.

"Hey," he said as Sakura happily replied

"Hey" But soon after she said that Sakura could have sworn she heard Nichrome growl at her but she continued to eat asking him questions but the all came out as growls, he finally stopped when both Inuyasha, Kagome and Kuro glared at him even though Kuro didn't know why he was glaring he just copied Inuyasha.

"Im going outside," said Nichrome as he stomped off

"Im going to see what's up his butt," said Sakura before anyone could stop him. _'Nichrome please don't do anything stupid'_ thought both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Nichrome what the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Sakura as Nichrome laughed.

"Ha what's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with you!" said Nichrome shoving sakura.

'I don't know what you…" she started before she was interrupted.

'Of course you have no idea what im talking about, well let me refresh your memory. Your little wolf boy controlled you and made you attack my girlfriend," eh said growling as Sakura's eyes grew. She attacked Hotaru.

"Say what?" she said

"That's right and you tried to kill all of us to," said Nichrome as tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. Why was it she couldn't remember any of this?

"Please tell me this is all just some sick joke," she replied.

"If only it were," he said icily.

"I see," she said and started making her way to the forest.

"Where the hell are you going im not through talking to you wench," said Nichrome as Sakura turned to him letting one tear fall before saying…

"Im sorry," sand with that she ran into the forest as Nichrome made his way back to the hut. _'She'll be back in five minutes'_ he said as he walked into the hut.

"YOU IDIOT," said Inuyasha to Nichrome "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT TO SAKURA, SHE BETTER WALK IN HERE SOON OR YOUR ASS IS GRASS"

"Umm…well you see," started Nichrome. "Sakura went off into the forest and it didn't look like she was coming back" he said as Kuro walked up to him with an angry look on his face.

"Stupid head," Kuro said as he kicked Nichrome with his full strength causing Nichrome to wince before he ran off.

"I must agree with your brother on this one," Kagome said angrily hoping her daughter would be home soon before leaving to another room.

'_What have I done?'_ thought Nichrome who was receiving death glares from Inuyasha.

**(A/N: Hello and that was the chapter…will Sakura ever come back? Find out nest time on scream in the night)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: Ok im sorry for all my wonderful spelling mistakes in the last chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of tape, a towel and a ¾ of a shirt but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 24:**

Sakura had no idea where she was going but all she could do was walk. Her fight with Nichrome had caused her memory to come back and she remembered all the shocking details, about how she told everyone about what the villagers did to her and Nichrome and how they cried every night. She remembered seeing the look of terror on Hotaru's face as her razor sharp claws came in contact with her flesh, and she remembered her demon self trying to gain control.

Sakura's thoughts were broken though when she smelt the mix of sulfur and water meaning there was a hot spring near by. She ran towards the repulsive smell and sure enough her thought were justified as she gazed upon the steaming waters. She took of her kimono that had a little blood on it and sank into the water. _'If I held my head under long enough I could end it'_ she thought placing a hand on her head. But her attempted suicide was interrupted as her miko senses felt an aura coming closer to her. And it smelled of _wolf._

"Where the hell am I?" I cant remember anything since mother and father left to go and visit the northern wolf tribes. And why does my head hurt," said the wolf. Sakura growled as she easily recognized the face of this particular demon. "And where did this wound come from I can't remember fighting anyone" He said placing a hand on the claw marks on his shoulder.

'_He doesn't remember?'_ thought Sakura. _'Could it be we were both under the same spell? Or is this all a trap'_ she thought surprised he hadn't noticed her presence.

"Kanaye," she said strongly since she didn't know if she could trust this guy or not.

"Sakura," he said in a soft tone which made Sakura lower her hands.

"Is it really you," she asked sniffing to make sure.

"Ya why are you acting so weird?" said Kanaye as Sakura turned away.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked.

"All I remember is fighting with my dad when I told him I lo-… never mind," said Kanaye as Sakura turned to face him and for the second time in her life she began to cry in front of someone. _'I wonder if I can use my miko powers to make him remember'_ she said walking slowly towards Kanaye.

"Do you wish to remember?" she said

"Is it really that bad?" asked Kanaye as Sakura kissed his cheek before placing her hands on his head as the memories came flooding back to him.

_Flashback_

"_Dad I love her," cried Kanaye as Koga turned to him._

"_No my son will not fall in love with the daughter of that mangy mutt," said Koga as Ayame sat there shaking her head._

"_But dad," cried Kanaye._

"_NO! Now listen me and your mother are going to the northern mountains and we will return soon," said Koga as he and Ayame left there son._

"_I love her dad and you can't stop me from seeing her," said Kanaye as he ran towards the river where he had met Sakura exactly two years and five days ago. But on his way there he was stopped by someone unexpected. "D-d-dad"_

"_Kanaye you were going to see her weren't you," said Koga moving closer to Kanaye with something in his hand._

"_No you aren't my father," said Kanaye backing up as someone dressed in a baboon suit appeared._

"_You have a keen sense of smell but I guess I should tell you something," said the baboon. "You and his daughter will be his downfall" said the man before Kanaye blacked out._

_End Flashback_

"It was a baboon," said Kanaye as Sakura looked confused. "He disguised himself as my father and said something about using me and you till kill him. But the question is who's him?" said Kanaye as Sakura began to think.

"Him must mean my father but who would want to kill him?" asked Sakura. Usually people were after her and her brother's since there were the heirs to the western lands.

"Maybe we should talk with your dad," said Kanaye.

"Uh, uh no way," said Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked Kanaye.

"After what my brother just said to me I would prefer not to go home," said Sakura who was surprised as Kanaye's strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"Listen I don't know what I did and you might not ever trust me again but I lo-," he started before Sakura placed a hand over his mouth to shush him.

"Shhhhh be quiet someone's here," said Sakura as she began to look around. _'Dam why is it whenever I try to say it something always interrupts'_ thought Kanaye.

"Help me pwease," said Kuro as he ran right into Sakura's leg.

"Kuro?" she asked

"Sister," screamed Kuro as he hugged her leg.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura as Kai appeared.

"Oh nothing me and Kuro were playing tag," said Kai as Kuro jumped and laughed.

"Oh I was worried," said Sakura picking up her little brother.

"Mommy and Daddy are worried about you," said Kuro as Sakura sighed and looked over at Kanaye.

"Maybe I should go back home," said Sakura placing her brother back on the ground. "Listen you keep playing with Kai ok? But me and Kanaye are going back to home"

"What do you mean im going with you," said Kanaye as Sakura kissed his cheek,

"I promise I wont let my father kill you but I'll let you kill my brother," said Sakura as she and Kanaye ran off, but Kanaye's cheeks were still quite pink from the kiss he got. The ran until Sakura saw her brother leaving, meaning he was probably off to visit Hotaru.

"Hurry," said Sakura as she pulled Kanaye through the trees into her hut.

"Sakura," said Kagome dropping her bowl as she ran and hugged her daughter but soon backed up when she realized that Kanaye was with her.

"Sakura what is _he _doing here?" asked Kagome rather quizzically.

"Mom it wasn't just me being controlled, Kanaye was too," said Sakura as she sat down and Kanaye sat nest to her as Inuyasha walked in.

"What the hell is he doing here," said Inuyasha drawing the tetsusaiga and placing it at Kanaye's neck.

"Daddy stop! He was being controlled just like me," said Sakura as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"How can you trust this wolf," said Inuyasha as Sakura gave him a pleading look making him put tetsusaiga back in its sheath but he never let up his guard.

"Your daughter tells the truth, I was being controlled," said Kanaye sheepishly.

"Feh by whom," said Inuyasha wanting answers.

"He had disguised himself as my father, but he was truly a man in a baboon suit," said Kanaye as Sakura watched both her parents eyes widen.

"What? What is it?" asked Sakura as Inuyasha took a deep breath preparing to tell her of the past. But they were interrupted when Kuro and Nichrome walked through the hut.

"Might as well have you all here when I tell the story," said Inuyasha as Nichrome looked from Kanaye to Sakura to Inuyasha and back to Kanaye.

"It's ok Nichrome," said Kagome as Nichrome sat on the other side of the hut not wanting to talk to his sister or her wolf boy. So they all listened attentively as Inuyasha and Kagome told them the story of the past involving Naraku and Kikyo.

"So let me get this straight, dad had an evil wench for a girlfriend and Naraku was a evil bastard," said Nichrome.

"Right," said Inuyasha.

"But why is he back if you killed him?" asked Sakura.

"We're not sure," said Inuyasha.

"And why was he using me?" asked Kanaye as Kagome answered him.

"Koga, you father, was also an enemy of Naraku so I suppose that's why he used you," said Kagome as Sakura growled.

"What are we waiting for, lets just go and kill this bastard," Sakura growled.

"Sakura he must be powerful if he has returned and revealed himself and we need a plan," said Kagome as Inuyasha nodded.

"Your mother is right," said Inuyasha as Kuro looked eve more confused. Being little made it hard for him to understand.

"Dam," said Sakura.

"We must talk with Sango and Miroku in the morning," said Kagome.

"Yes we will need all the help we can get," said Inuyasha as Sakura, Kanaye and Nichrome nodded.

"I need some air, im going to the tree," said Sakura as she walked outside and sat under her favorite tree and was surprised when Kanaye followed her.

"We were being used as his little slaves that makes me so mad," said Sakura.

"I know and I hear what you saying but your parents are right, this Naraku fellow seems powerful," said Kanaye placing his arm over Sakura. _'Why does that feel so right?'_ she asked herself.

"Kanaye can I ask you something?" said Sakura.

"Of course," said Kanaye as Sakura sighed.

"Why is it that you never cared about me being a hanyou," said Sakura.

"Because I-ummmm well this is kind of hard for me to say," replied Kanaye but little did they know that Nichrome was watching them.

"Please tell me," whispered Sakura making shivers run down the wolfs spine.

"Ever since the first time we met I never forgot you and I just realized that I love you," said Kanaye who was about to turn away but his lips were covered by Sakura's.

"I love you too wolf boy," she said as she kissed him again.

'_You better take good care of my sister wolf,'_ thought Nichrome as he went to go fix his relationship with Hotaru.

"I can't believe that bastard is back," said Inuyasha as Kagome put Kuro to sleep.

"I thought we killed him last time," said Kagome. "And why did he wait all this time to attack again?"

"He must've been hurt pretty badly," said Inuyasha as he crawled into his bed beside Kagome.

"We'll get him Inuyasha. We'll go tomorrow and talk with Sango and Miroku," replied Kagome burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"Ok good night Kagome," said Inuyasha but Kagome was already asleep. _'I only hope I can keep my family safe'_ thought Inuyasha.

**(A/N: Ok please review)**


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N: Ok im sorry for taking so long to update but I was working on my newest story and im really busy but here it the next chapter and some interesting things are about to unfold)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of tape, a towel and a ¾ of a shirt but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 24:**

Nichrome trudged through the forest to Hotaru's house. He had wanted for days to ask her a certain question but he fucked up pretty good the other day. He sighed when Hotaru's hut came into view and easily making no noise jumped through her window. Everyone in the house seemed to be asleep, but Nichrome could tell by Hotaru's uneven breathing that she was still wide awake.

"What do you want Nichrome?" asked Hotaru coldly as Nichrome shuddered a bit.

"Can we talk?" he asked as Hotaru sat up in her bed and to Nichrome's surprise she nodded. He picked her up bridal style and jumped back outside and walked to the farthest tree where they wouldn't be seen where he carefully lowered Hotaru.

"What is it you want to talk about?" asked Hotaru as she saw both the fear and sadness that occupied her boyfriends' eyes.

"I truly was a jerk to Sakura," started Nichrome as Hotaru's eyes grew wide, she thought the world would end before Nichrome ever apologized about hurting his sister. "And I was also a jerk to you the one I love…" he continued but was stopped when Hotaru kissed him.

"I know you are sorry, and I am too, I over reacted I know it was just your instincts that made you act that way," replied Hotaru as she felt Nichrome's clawed hand grip hers.

"Hotaru I need to ask you a very important question," he said in Hotaru's ear causing shivers to go down her spine.

"Go on," she said barely above a whisper as she tried to find her voice.

"Will you be my mate," asked Nichrome as Hotaru looked up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Of course I will but what about…"

"Our parents? I already asked them and they said it was awesome though my dad was shaking his head when he realized he was gonna be related to the perverted monk," said Nichrome as he kissed Hotaru again and they both began and finished the mating cycle right there.

'_So comfortable…huh? Im never this comfortable in the tree," _Sakura said as she realized she was cuddled up against Kanaye. She blushed ten shades of red before deciding to go back to sleep. She snuggled back into his chest and was swept off into dream land.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," said Kuro he was jumping up and down right beside his parents' bed.

"Shhhhh Kuro be quiet your mother is sleeping," said Inuyasha who watched Kagome stir.

"Oh sorry but I was just wondering if we are going to Auntie Sango's and Uncle 'Roku's?" asked Kuro as Inuyasha nodded and Kuro ran off happily.

"What was that all about?" asked Kagome who had just opened her eyes.

"Kuro wanted to know if we were going to Sango's and Miroku's today," said Inuyasha as the conversation from last night came back to Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha what if Naraku truly is alive?" asked Kagome

"Then this time we find a way to finally kill that bastard," said Inuyasha who's claws were clenched so hard it drew blood from his hand. Kagome kissed him which made him calm down, if only slightly.

"This time we will kill him, I know that," said Kagome who looked at the floor board in the house. "Im surprised the barrier is still there". Many years ago Kagome had placed the Shikon jewel under the floorboard of the hut and placed a barrier around it making it so demons couldn't sense it.

"But how did he get so powerful if he doesn't even have the jewel?" asked Inuyasha

"Im not sure and that's what scares me," replied Kagome who's sentence finished the conversation until they reached Sango and Miroku's. She and Inuyasha got dressed and Inuyasha went to find Kuro and tell him they were leaving while Kagome went to go and wake up Nichrome and Sakura and Kanaye. Kagome walked outside and smiled when she saw Sakura and Kanaye together in the tree, Inuyasha had heard them say how much they loved each other and told her last night. And Inuyasha had also said if that wolf were to harm any hair on his daughters body he would be sliced with tetsusaiga so fast he wouldn't even feel it. Kagome saw Sakura's boy stir and knew that her daughter's miko powers were telling her someone was watching.

"Mom what's up?" asked Sakura who immediately blushed when she realized she was sitting with Kanaye in the tree.

"We are leaving for Sango and Miroku's so get up. And Sakura do you know where your brother is?" asked Kagome as Sakura yawned and poked Kanaye making him stir.

"He's with Hotaru," said Sakura. She knew he mated with Hotaru since there twin abilities told her that and she knew that everyone would soon find out.

"Ok well hurry up so we can go," said Kagome who walked back inside just as Kanaye opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," replied Sakura who was surprised when Kanaye kissed her.

"Good morning," he replied as his lips left hers.

"Hurry and get up we're going to our friends' house to discuss that bastard Naraku," said Sakura who jumped from the tree followed by Kanaye. The family walked all the way to Sango and Miroku's hut to find that Nichrome and Hotaru weren't yet there.

"Why the emergency visit?" asked Miroku as everyone sat down in the hut and sighed, except Kuro who was off playing with Kai.

"There seems to be someone trying to kill me," started Inuyasha

"Ummm no offence Inuyasha but isn't someone always trying to kill you?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha smacked him.

"Can it Monk," he snarled. "What I meant to say was that Naraku was returned" he stated bluntly causing both the monk and the exterminators jaws to drop.

"Alive? But how?" asked Sango. They were so sure they killed him last time, they even collected the jewel from his remains so how could he be alive.

"We're not sure but everyone is involved in this including Koga," said Kagome

"Really?" asked Miroku as Kagome, Sakura and Kanaye nodded.

"Naraku used Koga's son to get to Sakura and then he controlled her," said Inuyasha.

"That sounds like something Naraku would do but what can we do to stop him?" asked Miroku

"We will need all the help we can get," replied Sakura as Kagome looked at Inuyasha

"Uhuh no way," said Inuyasha

"You know we need his help," said Kagome

"No way can I put up with both the wolf and my ass for a brother," said Inuyasha. "Besides we haven't seen him in years"

"I know you know where he is, you guys are brothers and we both know how much he hates Naraku for kidnapping that little girl, Rin," said Kagome as Inuyasha began to mumble to himself.

"I'll go," said Sakura

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"I mean he is my uncle meaning I have the right to go," said Sakura

"No, he has a certain disliking for hanyou's and when he smells that your mine he will kill you," said Inuyasha

"At least let me try, then me and Kanaye will go and get Koga," said Sakura as Kanaye looked at her.

"We will?" he asked

"Yes you guys can start planning the attack and me and Kanaye will go get reinforcements," said Sakura as Nichrome and Hotaru walked through the door.

"Sorry we're late," said Nichrome as Hotaru went to her room to change and she went s fast no one saw her mark. The explained everything to Nichrome even the part about how Kanaye and Sakura were going to get help.

"Listen Sakura Sesshomaru lives in the western castle not far from here so just go west and you'll find it," said Inuyasha as Sakura nodded and she and Kanaye walked out the door, But Sakura turned around and saw Nichrome running towards them.

"Listen here wolf if anything happens to my sister I'll kill you," said Nichrome as Sakura walked up to him.

"And if I find out you hurt Hotaru brother…I'll kill you," she said touching his mate mark before running off with Kanaye. _'Stupid sister…be careful'_ thought Nichrome as he returned inside.

"So where were you this morning?" asked Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha didn't care since he could smell it anyways.

"Well…ummmm you see," started Nichrome, but he was stopped as Hotaru showed them the mating mark.

"Congratulations," screamed Sango and Kagome as both Kai and Kuro walked in shaking there heads at there squealing moms.

"Man I guess I really am related to you monk," said Inuyasha as everyone laughed. But from afar someone was watching.

"Good job Kanna," said Naraku as he smiled.

"Do you truly think you can kill them this time? It didn't work last time did it," said Kagura as she twirled her fan.

"But this time there weaknesses have grown," said Naraku "And my new body is invincible" he laughed evilly.

**(A/N: OMG I haven't updated this story in forever and I missed it lol but anyways please review)**


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: Ok since I haven't updated in like forever I decided to update again)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of tape, a towel and a ¾ of a shirt but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 26:**

Sakura and Kanaye ran three days with very little rest but they were both determined to destroy that bastard Naraku and if that meant running with almost no energy so be it. It wasn't until Sakura almost collapsed that Kanaye insisted they take a break. Now since Sakura was Inuyasha's child she wasn't one for resting.

"Come on Sakura we both know that if you run any more you'll die," said Kanaye as he sat beside Sakura who was mumbling to herself. She turned to look away when Kanaye saw her smile; he looked in the same direction as her and soon smiled along side her.

"There it is," said Kanaye

"The castle of the lord of the western lands…Sesshomaru," said Sakura as she and Kanaye began walking-since Kanaye wouldn't let Sakura run- to the castle.

It was a brilliant castle that's for sure. It wasn't heavily guarded or anything which was going to be better for Sakura and Kanaye, it was just HUGE meaning navigation would be somewhat less than fun. They walked up to the castle doors and jumped over the ledge awaiting what was about to happen.

"My lord there seems to be a demon trespassing on the lands of the castle," said Jaken the imp servant of Sesshomaru.

"I know Jaken, alert Rin," said Sesshomaru as he calmly walked out of the room leaving Jaken to run to Rin.

"Lady Rin, Lady Rin!" called Jaken as he ran down the halls of the castle. _'Man I hate calling her that'_ thought Jaken as Rin appeared.

"What is it Jaken?" asked Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me too warn you of the presence of two demons on the grounds…" Started Jaken before Rin dashed past him and down the hall to join Sesshomaru at the gate. _'This many years and she's still careless as usual'_ said Jaken shaking his head.

"Who is it that bothers me," said Sesshomaru in his cold yet calm voice. He was surprised to see Rin was by his side and slightly smirked but brushed it away as the two figures showed themselves.

"Feh, my father was right you are an ass," said Sakura as Sesshomaru came only inches from her face.

"Who is your father?" he asked in a voice that would of sent any demon running for the hills but to his surprise the girl stood her ground and replied equally coldly…

"Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha? My word we haven't seen him or Kagome for quite some time now…let me guess you were the pup I met in the forest weren't you?" said Rin. Sakura quickly studied the woman, she had long black hair and was about her mother's height and wore a pink kimono. "How are they?"

"Rin we have no time for this," said Sesshomaru as he received a death glare from Rin.

"Come inside both of you then we can discuss the reason why you are here," said Rin as she grabbed Sakura's arm and drug her into the castle followed by Sesshomaru and Kanaye. The walked down the hall to some type of room where they all sat and began to talk.

"You boy," said Sesshomaru as Kanaye looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"He's here for the same reason im here," said Sakura

"Oh and what reason may that be?" asked Sesshomaru as Rin admired the beauty of Sakura and how much she looked like Inuyasha and Kagome.

"As retarded as this may sound we need your help," said Sakura as Sesshomaru laughed.

"And why would a demon lord such as myself help out some annoying half-breeds?" he said mockingly.

"Because the person we hunt is also a foe of yours," said Sakura rather professionally. "Does the name Naraku ring a bell?"

"Naraku…that bastard is still alive?" asked Sesshomaru.

"But how? We heard that Kagome and Inuyasha killed him long ago," said Rin.

"My parents also thought he was dead but he has somehow returned," said Sakura. "And he is targeting every one of his enemies, even Koga the prince of the wolf demon tribe has been pulled into this situation"

"Trust some half-breeds to fail," said Sesshomaru as Rin looked at him as if to say –they need our help and either we help them or I will go alone-. "But I to need my revenge for his evil deeds done in the past and will kill him, but that does not mean we are helping you"

"Ok what ever uncle," said Sakura as Sesshomaru was taken a back. He had never been called that before and it sounded kind of cool to him.

"Ok you two must stay the night come with me," said Rin as she once again grabbed Sakura who grabbed Kanaye and pulled them through the halls.

"Brother I hope you know what kind of a battle you've gotten us into," said Sesshomaru as he looked up at the sky.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing a room," said Rin as she opened the door to a wonderfully sized room. "So Sakura tell me how are your parents?"

"Ok I guess," replied Sakura. _'If this was the little girl my mother was talking about she's in for quite the surprise'_. "So you are Sesshomaru's mate?"

"Ummm…well yes," said Rin who blushed 100 shades of red. "And that wolf is he?"

"Kanaye…ummm no," said Sakura as she saw Kanaye was zoned out.

"Well I'll let you two get some rest for I suspect we will be leaving to your village," said Rin.

"Im afraid you will have to go to our village without us for we have one more task to do," said Sakura as Rin nodded and left the room leaving Sakura and Kanaye. Kanaye was on the ledge on the window when Sakura walked over to him. "Hey what's on your mind?"

"Ahhhhh," said Kanaye. "Sheesh Sakura don't do that"

"Sorry," she said as Kanaye kissed her. "You know I'll never get used to that"

"My father and me left on unstable grounds last time we talked," said Kanaye as he returned his gaze to the night sky. "He seems to hold a grudge against your father"

"Doesn't everyone," said Sakura as Kanaye sighed.

"I just don't know if you coming with me to get him is such a good idea," said Kanaye who was surprised when Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"We're in this together, and it was my idea in the first place," she said as she kissed him once more. "Listen come to bed I know your just as tired as me" And with that Sakura and Kanaye both fell asleep in each others arms.

"Nichrome I hope Sakura and Kanaye are ok," said Hotaru as she snuggled deep into Nichrome's chest.

"Listen Hotaru if I know my sister, they'll be fine," he said as he kissed his mate's forehead. _'At least I hope'_ he thought as he fell asleep.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she heard her mate mumble. "Inuyasha are you awake?"

"Now I' am," said Inuyasha

"Oh sorry," replied Kagome

"Well since im up what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha who could smell Kagome's fear.

"Do you think Kanaye and Sakura will be ok?" she said as Inuyasha sighed.

"Listen Kagome, she's a tough girl and that wolf is with her too so don't worry k," said Inuyasha as he felt Kagome snuggle into his chest.

"Okay," she said and fell asleep. But deep within a far off cave the mastermind was at it again.

"That's right, gather together you fools and make your demise much easier," said Naraku who was once again watching through Kanna's mirror.

'_He must have some evil plan especially if he hasn't told either me or Kanna yet. That bastard how long must he keep me like this. Will I ever have true freedom? Inuyasha either you kill this bastard this time or I'll kill you'_ thought Kagura.

"Kagura," said Naraku

"What is it master," she said. She hated calling him that

"I think we should have a little fun with wolf boy and Inuyasha's daughter," said Naraku

"As you wish," said Kagura who flew away followed by thousands of Naraku's demons.

Sakura awoke to the sun beaming through the window and yawned as she pulled herself off of Kanaye who stirred.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked

"Listen your home isn't far from here and if we leave early we'll make it there before night fall," said Sakura as Kanaye pulled himself up. They walked out into the hall to see Rin and Sesshomaru already ready for there trip to the village.

"So I guess we'll see you at the village," asked Rin

"Yes and thanks for the hospitality," said Sakura as she and Kanaye waved good bye and ran off to face Koga.

"Daddy wake up," said Kuro as he pounded lightly on Inuyasha's chest.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha who rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Some big tall demon man is at the door," said Kuro as Inuyasha growled, grabbed tetsusaiga and headed for the door shocked at what he saw.

"Hello little brother"

**(A/N: Ok there you go and remember to review)**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N: Ok since I haven't updated in like forever I decided to update again)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of tape, a towel and a ¾ of a shirt but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 27:**

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here," asked Inuyasha who noticed the human girl carried the scent of his brother. _'So he did pick a human mate…and he got mad at me for being a hanyou'_ he thought as he saw his own mate come to his side also shocked at who stood before them.

"Wasn't it you who sent that annoying daughter of yours?" asked Sesshomaru as Kagome smiled…there plan had worked.

"Ya I was the one but I never thought she would actually get the all mighty Sesshomaru to visit his worthless brother," said Inuyasha as Kagome just noticed the girl traveling with him.

"Rin is that you?" she asked as Rin smiled.

"Kagome, it's been so long," said Rin as she embraced Kagome it was wonderful to see such a good person again. But they had matters too attend too and there husbands weren't exactly people who enjoyed waiting.

"Can't you girls do that later we need to discuss Naraku," said Inuyasha as the girls nodded and walked inside to prepare a plan to kill Naraku once and for all. But at the moment Hotaru and Nichrome were having fun in there new home.

"When did you make this?" asked Hotaru as she stepped into the new hut that still smelt of pine.

"A few days ago, me, my father and your father built it," said Nichrome as he wrapped his arms around Hotaru's body like a snake.

"Thank you," she said as she scratched behind his ear and he began to purr. "Hey Nichrome, do you know you purr"

"What? I do not," he argued and continued doing what he called a 'low growl'

"What ever," said Hotaru as she looked out the window. Sakura and Kanaye still weren't back yet and she was getting more and more worried by the day. But she brushed that aside as she fell asleep along side Nichrome who was asleep from her scratching his ear.

"So Rin what has happened with your life so far," asked Kagome who had left Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the other room hoping they wouldn't kill each other. But as Rin was about to answer Sango, Miroku and Kai showed up.

"Sango come join us," said Kagome as Sango nodded. "Miroku Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in the other room discussing the plan" So with that Miroku joined the two demons. "Kai Kuro is waiting for you outside" And soon it was just Rin Sango and Kagome.

"Hello I don't think we've met," said Sango who studied the girl who did look quite familiar.

"Oh yes, sorry my name is Rin," said the woman as Sango's eyes widened.

"Rin? You mean the little girl that followed Sesshomaru around?" asked Sango as Rin nodded. "It's so good to see you again"

"Same with you all, we haven't seen each other in ages," said Rin.

"Yes it had been a long time," said Sango "And during that time you and Sesshomaru have become mates am I right?" Now that made Rin blush fifty shades of red.

"Yes we have," said Rin as Kagome giggled.

"That's wonderful," she said as everyone began to continue talking, but all three were wondering what plan there husbands were coming up with.

"Every time we think we kill Naraku he just comes back even stronger than before," replied Miroku as Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid bastard should just die and save us the trouble of having to kill him three times," said Inuyasha who gripped the hilt of tetsusaiga tightly.

"It seems that Naraku was just waiting," said Sesshomaru as both Miroku and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow urging him to continue.

"I think need to destroy all of his contacts so he has no way to escape," said Sesshomaru.

"Like Kagura and that demon of nothingness," said Miroku as Sesshomaru nodded.

"I guess that could work, but why don't we just go and kick the shit out of him?" asked Inuyasha

"Little brother you are very stupid when fighting a demon aren't you," said Sesshomaru

"Ya but I always seemed to kick your butt," said Inuyasha as Miroku decided to intervene before an all out feud began.

"Let us go see what our women are up too shall we," said Miroku as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at each other but reluctantly followed him into the other room. They told there wives of the plan and Inuyasha said he would tell Nichrome and Hotaru tomorrow when they came over. So they continued to discuss attack plans. But Kanaye and Sakura were about to have battle of there own.

"Kanaye how much farther until your caves?" asked Sakura wanting to get there before nightfall.

"Not much farther," he replied as he and Sakura kept running. He couldn't help but stare at her tail that swayed from side to side when she ran or her hair that encircled her face, she was a goddess to him.

"Kanaye hold on a second," said Sakura who had just felt a presence. Kanaye immediately stopped by her side as they both scanned the area. When Sakura was sure it was clear they began running, but she missed the fact that a blade came right towards her slicing her tail. "Ahhhhh," she cried out in pain holding her bloody tail.

"Sakura!" said Kanaye as he ran towards her and looked around. They both watched as a demon came out, and she had a fan in her hand.

"I thought the daughter of Inuyasha would be able to fight better," said Kagura as the demons following her grew restless.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura through clenched teeth.

"My name is Kagura," she said lifting her fan preparing to attack.

"Kagura? My father told me stories about you, you were the one who killed all of the wolf demons," growled Kanaye as Sakura stood up.

"My, my seems Koga still hasn't forgotten that I killed your pack, just remember that I squashed them like flea's," laughed Kagura as Sakura charged at her and sliced her arm. "Stupid bitch. Dance of the Dragon" She called as four tornado like winds came towards her and Kanaye and threw Sakura into the tree causing her to black out, but Kanaye luckily landed on his feet.

"Seems like my fun is done, demons it's your turn," said Kagura who flew away on her feather leaving the many demons to kill Kanaye and Finish of Sakura. _'What am I going to do?'_ thought Kanaye who looked at the unconscious Sakura. _'If I turn my back they will devour me, but I have to take that risk'_ he said as he dashed towards Sakura. A spider like demon with one eye was right behind him and Kanaye prepared to die but he survived and looked back.

"Mother, father there has never been a time where I've been more happy to see you," said Kanaye as he continued to run to Sakura with Ayame by his side while Koga began to fight the demons.

"Kanaye you need to carry her to the cave ok, me and your father will meet you there," said Ayame as Kanaye nodded and picked up Sakura who winced at his touch. He growled and began to run leaving his mother and father who he hoped would be fine. He was only three feet from the door when suddenly a demon appeared. _'It must have followed me'_ he thought as he gently laid Sakura down on the ground and took a fighting stance. But he was ambushed and stabbed through the arm he fell to the ground in pain beside Sakura as a demon flew towards them. He was looking deep within it's eyes as it made it's way towards him but never did it come in contact with him for it had been purified. Kanaye looked at the aura surrounding him and Sakura and knew that she had placed a barrier around them both subconsciously. The demons soon left and Sakura's barrier disappeared. Kanaye pulled himself up and gripped his arm which would heal ok but at the moment it hurt like hell. He used his good arm and picked up Sakura and placed her back down in the cave and almost as soon as he set her down his parents returned.

"Those demons were nothing," said Koga as he sat down and Ayame went to go and look at the girl.

"This girl seems so familiar," said Ayame carefully studying her.

"Feh, it's Inuyasha's puppy," said Koga as Kanaye glared at his father and everyone looked at Sakura mumbled.

"Who you calling puppy?" she said as her eyes opened and she sat up through the immense pain coursing through her body.

"Thank god you're all right," said Kanaye as Sakura laughed a little. She didn't feel all right, her tail hurt her head hurt and she knew a few ribs were cracked and she could feel something digging into her lung every time she spoke.

"Kanaye may I ask why you returned so early especially with such a pretty demon?" asked Ayame as both Sakura and Kanaye blushed.

"Why don't you explain," whispered Kanaye into Sakura's ears in a tone that made her want to kiss him.

"I believe you know the demon named Naraku right?" asked Sakura

"That bastard is still alive god dam it," said Koga

"Yes he is still alive and we need help in defeating him. We are getting together everyone in which Naraku deceived and we're going to attack him," said Sakura as Ayame nodded

"We would be glad to help," replied Ayame that made Sakura's and Kanaye's eyes widen

"We would?" replied Koga in a less than happy tone

"We need revenge for what that Kagura women did to our pack so yes we will help," said Ayame as Sakura smiled. "But it's late so why don't we get some rest. We will leave in the morning" And with that Kanaye went to his bed as Sakura sat next to him cuddled into his chest. By the morning her tail would be healed and hopefully her ribs. Kanaye wrapped an arm around her carefully though as not to hurt her and they both fell asleep.

"They make a cute couple," said Ayame

"But there not mates yet meaning there's still time to make him change his mind," said Koga as Ayame slapped him in the back of the head causing whatever evil scheme he was plotting to leave his mind.

"Koga if you do anything stupid, I will make sure you never sleep in this cave understood," said Ayame a she glowered at Koga who backed off. "Oh and try to get along with Inuyasha even if it is only until after the battle"

"Whatever," said Koga who fell asleep. But meanwhile Naraku was at it again

"7 days until the final battle where Inuyasha loosed everything he loves and more," said Naraku as Kagura sighed. She wanted nothing more than to see the death of that bastard but knew she would have to wait seven days.

"Nichrome can we talk?" asked Hotaru as Nichrome nodded. He had noticed his mate was acting a bit strange lately and was quite confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Nichrome as Hotaru sighed not wanting to beat around the bush

"Nichrome…im pregnant"

**(A/N: Ok that was good lol I had fun writing that anyway please review)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: heyhey people merry christmas happy hanaka and such thing of that nature)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of tape, a towel and a ¾ of a shirt but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 28:**

"You're…preg…child…kid…baby…father…me," said Nichrome as he fainted and Hotaru rushed to his side. Hotaru thought he took that better than what she originally thought though she hadn't expected him to faint. She grabbed a cloth and put in a tub of cold water and dabbed his face. She didn't know weather his reaction was good or not and hoped it was good. She noticed his breathing was normal and decided to go and clean up for today they were supposed to go and see there parents to discuss Naraku.

"Sakura wake up," said Kanaye as he nudged the sleeping girl. Sakura sat up and moaned from the pain which still occupied her body, though she did feel a lot better than before. She opened her eyes to see Kanaye looking at her. She gave him a tired smile and noticed his mother and father were also waiting.

"If we want to get to your village we had better leave soon since it will take around a week," said Koga as Sakura merely nodded and pulled herself up from the ground. She brushed herself off as they all set off back to the village. Sakura only hope her father and uncle had come up with a plan.

"What's going on?" asked Nichrome as he pulled himself from the ground to see his mate gazing out the window. _'That's right, I'm going to be a father, this is wonderful, though we could've picked a better time.'_ He walked over to Hotaru and wrapped his arms around her body placing his hand on her stomach. Neither of them said anything for Hotaru knew Nichrome was happy about the situation but telling there parents was another battle.

"We better go, our parents are waiting for us," said Hotaru as Nichrome nodded and they both began the walk to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. As they walked through the village everyone stared at Hotaru, she was pretty, and that caused Nichrome to growl possessively. But soon enough they were finally at the hut door.

"Daddy when is Sakura coming home?" asked Kuro as he pulled on Inuyasha's haori sleeve.

"Soon," was all Inuyasha could say for even he didn't know. He was worried about her, she was after all his only daughter, but she seemed to be more human than both Kanaye and Kuro and that made him worry about her even more. Only Inuyasha knew that she was more human and he would never tell her for if she found out her confidence would lower even more.

"We're here," called Nichrome as he walked into the hut. He noticed a new woman and a new demon there. "Who are you?" he asked as Hotaru stayed behind him.

"I'm lord Sesshomaru," he replied as Nichrome's eyes widened.

"You're my dad's dumb-ass brother eh?" he laughed as Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha joined them.

"Nichrome, Hotaru good to see you guys," said Miroku as Inuyasha sniffed the air as his eyes widened and he looked at Nichrome. But Nichrome just looked at his father as if to say –We're going to tell you later-.

"So what is the plan for destroying Naraku?" asked Nichrome as they began to tell him the plan. It seemed that his father, his uncle and Miroku actually came up with a god plan. He smiled and nodded in agreement to what they were saying. They all had a wonderful lunch and it was at this time Nichrome and Hotaru had decided to tell there parents what was going on.

"Mom, dad we have something to tell you," said Hotaru as both families looked at there children. "Im pregnant"

"WHAT?" asked Kagome, Sango and Miroku Inuyasha just looked bored but then realization struck him.

"You idiot. Couldn't you have picked a better time, we have to fight Naraku," said Inuyasha as Nichrome looked down.

"Inuyasha, sometimes you can't plan these things," said Kagome trying to help her son and daughter-in-law out.

"Feh, well maybe they just shouldn't have mated in the first place," said Sesshomaru.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Inuyasha and Nichrome as Sesshomaru for once shut his mouth.

"Listen dad im sorry but you could at least be happy for me," said Nichrome as Hotaru's eyes grew watery.

"I' am happy but your timing sucks," said Inuyasha as Nichrome smiled, at least his father was happy.

"Oh my god," said Sango and Kagome as Inuyasha and Miroku and Rin looked at them, Sesshomaru was to preoccupied counting the rings in the knot of wood.

"What?" asked Hotaru

"We're going to be grandparents," said Kagome as everyone laughed. Nichrome pulled Hotaru onto his lap and Kagome and Sango stared at them with loving mother's eyes. They would make a great family.

"Let's take a break here," said Koga as everyone nodded and stopped. Sakura sat under the pine tree as Kanaye sat beside her and gripped her hand. She just smiled at him and gazed at his chocolate eyes then before she knew it her lips were against his.

"You guys…whoa sorry," said Ayame as Kanaye and Sakura both pulled away blushing like mad.

"Ummmm that's ok what did you want mom?" asked Kanaye

"Your father says in fifteen minutes were on the move again, he thinks a storm is coming," said Ayame as Kanaye and Sakura nodded. They both noticed the cold air growing.

"Ok we'll be ready by then," said Kanaye as Sakura nodded and Ayame walked away. Sakura looked at her tail which scared where Kagura had cut her.

"Im sorry I couldn't protect you," said Kanaye as Sakura stared at him.

"What?"

"I should've saved you," he said looking away from her.

"Kanaye you did an awesome job, and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be here right now," said Sakura as Kanaye looked up at her and she kissed him lightly. "I love you always and forever"

"I love you too," replied Kanaye

"Let's go you guys," called Koga as they left once again.

"Inuyasha what do you think Sakura's doing right now?" asked Kagome who was preparing supper.

"Im not sure," he said staring at the clouds indicating snow.

"I hope she's ok," said Kagome who returned to chopping the carrots. _'I hope so too'_ thought Inuyasha.

_**1 week later**_

"There's the hut," said Sakura who was relieved they finally made it and it hadn't even snowed yet. Koga, Kanaye and Ayame followed the girl to the hut. It was still quite early in the morning but Sakura knew the moment her dad smelt her scent he would wake up and sure enough she was right.

"Kagome! Wake up," said Inuyasha as he nudged his mate.

"Inuyasha what is it," asked Kagome as Kuro came bursting into the room.

"Sister's back, sister's back," he cried as Kagome's eyes widened and she dashed down the stairs to go and greet her daughter.

"Sakura your back," said Miroku who was at the door when Sakura opened it. "And it seems Koga and Ayame have agreed to join us."

"Where's the mutt?" asked Koga as if on cue Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"Koga its good to see you," said Kagome

"Mangy wolf," said Inuyasha.

"Sit," said Kagome. She hadn't used that on him since forever.

"Your puppy tells me we're here to discuss how we're going to kill Naraku," said Koga as he and Ayame sat down.

"Who are you calling puppy," said Sakura as Kanaye held her back. The whole group was finally together Hotaru, Nichrome, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kanaye and Sakura. They began to discuss the plan and once again everyone agreed with it.

"Hotaru?" asked Sakura as her friends looked at her. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," said Hotaru leaving her mates grip and walking outside with her friend.

"So you're pregnant eh?" asked Sakura

"Wait how did you…" Hotaru started but nodded as Sakura pointed to her nose.

"I'm happy for you both," said Sakura as she hugged Hotaru.

"Thanks," replied Hotaru as they both noticed they had gone quite a bit far from the hut and turned around to walk but were stopped by a demon in a baboon suit…

"Well it's great that we're all here," said Sango as Kagome gave everyone some tea.

"We need all the power we can get to destroy Naraku once and for all," said Sesshomaru.

"Something bugs me though," said Kagome as everyone looked at her."How could he have become so powerful if he doesn't have the sacred jewel?"

"Beats me…do you think he's using something else?" asked Inuyasha as she nodded

"But what could it be?" asked Rin

"It's Naraku meaning it could be anything," said Ayame

"NICHROME!"

"That was Hotaru's voice," said Nichrome as he dashed out of the hut without a second thought.

"Be right back," said Miroku as he also left.

"See you in a minute," said Inuyasha who also began to run in the direction of the scream. Inuyasha smelled blood from both Sakura and Hotaru and was now more scared then ever.

"Hotaru!" said Nichrome as he ran to his mate's side. She had a gash on her arm but that was all and Nichrome praised the gods that was all that happened. But then he smelt his sister's blood but his sister wasn't there.

"N-n-Nichrome….help Sakura," said Hotaru as she passed out. Nichrome could still her his baby's heartbeat and knew they were both fine. He thanked god yet again that the demon who did this didn't know Hotaru was pregnant.

"Nichrome where's Sakura?" asked Inuyasha as he and Miroku entered the scene.

"The demon must've taken her," said Nichrome…that's when Inuyasha saw the head of a baboon suit.

"Naraku that bastard," said Inuyasha as he ran off.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" asked Miroku'

"Im going to save my daughter tell Sesshomaru and Koga to follow my scent and get your asses there," he said as he continued to run in the direction of is daughters' scent. Nichrome picked up Hotaru and he and Miroku ran back to the hut.

"What happened?" asked Sango who was dressing the wound on Hotaru's arm.

"Naraku took Sakura," said Miroku as everyone stood up. "We are to follow Inuyasha's scent and go after him"

"Let's go then," said Kanaye as everyone nodded and ran in the direction of both Inuyasha and Sakura's scent. Well everyone but Hotaru went since Nichrome wouldn't let her go, but he promised he would come back alive.

"Where the hell am i?" asked Sakura, her head hurt and soon she realized she was chained to a wall. She tried to use her powers but they wouldn't work.

"No use using your powers, those chains are resistant against priestess magic," said a demon/human as he appeared before Sakura. She knew now he was the one everyone called Naraku.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sakura who continued to struggle with the chains.

"I bet even you are wondering how I got this strong without the power of the sacred jewel," said Naraku and he was right Sakura had wondered that. "I steal life energy from pathetic humans and demons, but since you have miko powers you will make me stronger than ever" Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed she and Naraku began to glow and she could feel herself start to get tired but before she fell into the depths of unconsciousness she muttered a few words. "Save…me…"

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update peopled but I had issues in my life at the moment)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: Ok since I haven't updated in like forever I decided to update again)**

**Disclaimer: I own a digital camera a baby blanket and a sword but i dont own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 29:**

'_Hold on Sakura im coming'_ thought Inuyasha as kept following Sakura and Naraku's intertwined scents. He swore to the gods that if Naraku even laid one finger more on his daughter he would make his death as painful as possible. He could smell the others scents behind him and knew they would catch up soon, but he didn't have time to wait so he quickened his pace and continued to run.

"_Where am I?" asked Sakura as she opened her eyes to see she was see-through like a ghost. "Ok what the fuck is going on here"_

"_You are dead," said the voice of an unfamiliar women._

"_D-dead…no I can't be…mommy, daddy," she called like a little child. "Kanaye, Nichrome, Hotaru you guys. Someone please wake me up"_

"_I assure you this is no dream," said the voice again._

"_Show yourself," Sakura cried as she looked in every direction and soon a women appeared. Sakura could feel the women's priestess energy and new she was powerful. She had long black hair like her mother's but she was wearing really old style amour which Sakura wondered about._

"_I shall not harm you," said the women as she approached Sakura._

"_What do you want with me?" asked Sakura who lowered her hands._

"_I want nothing to do with you but unfortunately we are more alike than you understand," replied the women. "My name is Medoriko and you are…"_

"That energy from that priestess is wonderful, Inuyasha will never defeat me now," laughed Naraku as Kanna appeared.

"Master, Inuyasha is on the grounds," she replied as she showed Naraku her mirror and sure enough Inuyasha was there.

"Let us let him find his puppy then we shall let him rejoin her in the depths of hell," he laughed.

"Sakura where the hell are you," called Inuyasha who was searching everyone of Naraku's castle. Sakura's scent was everywhere it seemed.

"Im going to kill that bastard then revive him then kill him again," said Kanaye as everyone else approached the castle.

"Listen wolf this time we actually agree on something," said Nichrome. If Naraku even touched his sister he was going to kill him or die trying.

"Sakura please be alright," Kagome said as she and Sango rode Kirara and soon they were inside the castle and beside Inuyasha. "Have you found her yet"

"Her scent is everywhere," said Inuyasha as once again Kagura appeared.

"Well aren't they all one happy family…to bad I'll have to crush it," said Kagura as she sent some of there blades towards them.

"Miroku, Sango, Kanaye, Nichrome, Kagome and mutt-face you guys go find the girl we can hold Kagura off," said Koga as Ayame nodded. "And Sesshomaru you find Naraku" And with that everyone separated.

"Inuyasha we need to find our baby girl," said Kagome as tears fell down her face. She knew what Naraku was capable of and feared the worse for her daughter.

"Kagome don't worry everything will be fine…" said Inuyasha as he opened the nest door to see his worst nightmare…his daughter held up in chains who wasn't breathing.

"SAKURA!" yelled Kagome as she ran over to the girls' lifeless body. She was ice cold to the touch and was as pale as a ghost. "Sakura baby speak to me please"

"Kagome it's no use," said Inuyasha as Kagome sobbed even louder as Inuyasha even let a few tears drop, Naraku was going to pay for doing this to her.

"_Mommy? I can hear her voice," said Sakura_

"_As I have told you, you only get one chance or else you will be sent to the depths of hell with no chance at life again," replied Medoriko._

"_I understand," said Sakura, "And thanks"_

"_Good luck," cried Medoriko as Sakura closed her eyes._

"That bastard is gonna pay," said Inuyasha looking down at his daughter but his eyes widened in shock at what he saw next. Sakura's chest was moving up and down and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"M-Mommy, D-D-daddy?" she asked as Kagome's tears switched from tears of sadness to tears of joy. Inuyasha smiled as he watched his mate hold his daughter. But soon Sakura pulled herself from her mothers grip and began to walk out of the room with a look of determination on her face.

"Where in the four hells is she going?" asked Inuyasha who stood there blankly.

"Inuyasha don't just stand there follow her," said Kagome as Inuyasha ran out after there daughter. Sakura continued to run; it was like a force was pulling her to Naraku.

"Sakura? Wait…" called Miroku, Sango and Nichrome. But she didn't wait up she couldn't she only had one chance to kill that monster or else it was Buhbye to everyone she loved.

"Miroku? Where did Sakura go?" asked Inuyasha as he and Kagome bumped into the shocked group.

"That way," he said as they were all soon following Sakura on her search for Naraku.

"Rin do you think everyone's ok?" asked Hotaru who was fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono, but Rin placed a hand on her forcing her to stop.

"Hotaru anxiety isn't good for the baby," she said as Hotaru looked at her.

"I know I just can't help it what if he doesn't come back, I cant go through this without him," she said as Rin nodded.

"Every time Sesshomaru leaves I fear for his safety more than ever, but you just need to give them hope by having faith in them," replied Rin as Hotaru placed a hand on her stomach.

"You hear that, we need to believe in your daddy," she replied looking at her stomach as Rin looked at her, she was gonna make a great mother.

"So Naraku we meet again," said Sesshomaru drawing tokijin from the sheath.

"One down six more to go," he said.

"What do you mean one down?" asked Sesshomaru as Naraku laughed maniacally.

"Let's just say Inuyasha's puppy has been put down," he replied as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He was just getting used to being called uncle.

"Well than I guess I should tell you," said Sesshomaru as he charged towards Naraku, "You will not leave this battle alive"

_Flashback_

"_You are my reincarnation. You have the power to defeat this enemy but you need to have faith in yourself," said Medoriko_

"_Faith in myself? I can't I'm a huge mistake a should just die," replied Sakura as she turned away._

"_No offence but if u die that would make things so much worse," said Medoriko. "Think of all the people who love you think of Kanaye I know for a fact he wouldn't let himself live after you die. And your father and mother and brothers, Kuro looks up to you so much you wouldn't believe it. Sakura you have the chance to regain life take it"_

"_If I do what you say what will happen?" asked Sakura_

"_I can not tell you the future but all I can say is trust me," said Medoriko_

_End Flashback_

"Kagura I will get my revenge for what you did to my pack," said Koga as he dashed towards Kagura and kicked her fan from her hand.

"Dam you," said Kagura as she gripped her broken hand then she watched as Ayame picked up her fan. "No don't touch that" Ayame took the fan and cut it in half with her claws and sure enough Kagura disintegrated.

"It seems the fan was her life force," said Ayame as she looked at the dust on her floor.

"Let's go we need to help the others with Naraku," said Koga as Ayame nodded and they both ran off towards the scents of there friends.

"Kagura has died what a pity," said Naraku

"Pay attention to your enemies Naraku," said Sesshomaru as he cut Naraku but of course his body grew right back.

"In here is where that bastard lies," said Sakura as she placed her hand on the door. "Medoriko I sure hope your right" She pushed open the door to find her uncle and Naraku in a fierce battle.

"What? Your dead," said Naraku as Sesshomaru looked at his niece and Sakura looked up at them.

"I guess you thought wrong," said Sakura as everyone burst into the room, Kanaye running directly to her and pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Sakura I thought you, I thought you were," he said as Sakura kissed him and everyone looked shocked.

"This is my battle too and no way would I let death keep me from it," replied Sakura as Inuyasha nodded and smiled, Sakura was definitely his daughter, and Nichrome even smiled proudly at his sister as they all turned to face Naraku.

"So the whole group is here finally," said Naraku as a miasma surrounded him, and as it cleared Naraku showed his true form as a huge spider. Medoriko had told Sakura the only way to kill Naraku was in this form. But then again she was in another predicament when she had no arrows.

"Die," said Naraku as he charged at Sango and Miroku who were caught of guard and thrown into the wall knocking them unconscious.

"Sango, Miroku," cried Kagome as Naraku came for her

"Mom watch out," called Nichrome taking the hit for her.

"Nichrome!" cried Kagome as he too became unconscious.

"Naraku you bastard," said Koga as Naraku using his leg stabbed Koga through the leg causing him to fall down in pain. Sakura looked wround for some type of arrow that's when she realized her mom had arrows. She jumped up and stole her mothers arrows and bow right of back.

"Sakura what are you doing," said Inuyasha who ran after her.

"Dad I need to do this trust me," said Sakura as Inuyasha nodded dumbly and let her go. "One hit that's all it will take"

"Distract Naraku for her," said Kanaye as everyone nodded and began to distract Naraku or at least everyone who was able too. Sakura ran right under Naraku and jumped up onto the rafters in the roof. She latched the arrow and pointed it into the center of the spider mark on Naraku's back.

"I only have enough energy to do this once.." she said as she took a deep breath. "Hit the mark" She let the arrow go towards the unsuspecting Naraku and sure enough it hit dead center and a pink light engulfed his body leaving nothing but dust.

"We did it," said Inuyasha who held Kagome.

"Actually Sakura did it," said Kagome. "Sakura…where is she?" She and Inuyasha both watched as Sakura wobbled in the rafters and soon fell. "SAKURA!"

"Gotcha," said Kanaye as he held the weak Sakura in his arms.

"Did we do it?" asked Sango as Sesshomaru nodded and she shook Miroku awake.

"Miroku he's gone," said Sango as Miroku kissed her.

"Finally we may live at peace," said Miroku as everyone nodded and left. Inuyasha woke up Nichrome, Ayame helped Koga walk, Kanaye carried Sakura, Miroku walked with Sango and Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back.

"I wonder how it's going," said Hotaru and as if on cue there was a knock on her hut door since she decided to go home and Rin agreed to watched Kuro and Kai for a day.

"Honey im home," joked Nichrome who was pulled into a death grip by his mate.

"Oh Nichrome I was so worried," said Hotaru

"Hey I would never leave you for anything," said Nichrome who sat down as Hotaru nursed the cut wound on his head from Naraku's attack.

"Is she awake yet?" asked Kagome as she looked at Kanaye who had not left Sakura's side since the battle.

"She's still asleep," he said in a worried tone. Kagome decided to give them some alone time and walked back out to the kitchen.

"She's still asleep?" asked Inuyasha

"Listen it was great seeing you guys again but me and Koga have to go back to the cave and I was wondering if Kanaye could stay with you since he seems to have fallen in love with your daughter," said Ayame as Inuyasha and Koga both rolled there eyes. Koga wasn't happy about is son liking a mutt and Inuyasha wasn't happy about his daughter liking a mangy wolf either. Inuyasha was about to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"Of course he can stay," she said as Koga and Ayame thanked them and left.

"Sakura please wake up," said Kanaye as he gripped her hand. Her pulse was normal and her breathing was fine but she just wouldn't open her eyes. Then his eyes widened as she said something as she sqeezed is hand back.

"Ai Shiteru"

**(A/N: Ok there you go lol and for the record Ai Shiteru means I love you sooo ya)**


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: Ok This is the last chapter –tear- but I might make a sequel lol but only if I get a lot of reviews)**

**Disclaimer: I own a piece of tape, a towel and a ¾ of a shirt but I don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: This story deals with bulimia, anorexia and cutting and possible rape if any of these topics disturb you then please do not read this fan fiction!...!**

**Scream in the Night: Chapter 29:**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and soon she found Kanaye's lips pressed against hers She smiled and deepened the kiss and soon they both pulled away gasping for air. "We did it" Said Sakura as Kagome and Inuyasha walked in.

"Sakura we're so glad your awake," replied Kagome as Sakura smiled yet again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"We're so proud of you," said Inuyasha as Sakura spoke.

"Thanks dad," said Sakura as Inuyasha smiled this time. They were the only ones in the house now, well Kanaye, Kuro, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sakura for Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga and Ayame had all left for home and Sango, Miroku, and Nichrome went back to there won huts. But Sesshomaru was about to get a big surprise.

"You have returned Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken once again following his lord through the halls of the castle as Rin also followed her mate. Jaken Began to twiddle his fingers and Sesshomaru sensed his uneasiness.

"Jaken what is wrong?" asked Sesshomaru as Rin to wondered what bothered the little green demon.

"You received a letter from Lord Menomaru of the eastern lands," replied Jaken as Sesshomaru became more interested since his father had supposedly brought peace between the western lands and eastern lands when a Lord Hyoga was in power. "He wants to take these lands for his own Milord, he declared war on the western lands"

"WHAT?" asked Rin, there was no way anyone would declare war on the lands, wasn't everything at peace. Sesshomaru told her everything was fine.

"I had a feeling he would do this, but I was hoping it would be farther down the road," sighed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are you saying you knew about this?" asked Rin, he wasn't supposed to hide things from her. Sesshomaru gave her an apologetic look and turned to Jaken.

"Bring me the letter Jaken, it seems we need to prepare for war and we need to get my brother and his family here"

"Yes Milord," said Jaken who ran off to fetch the letter. Sesshomaru walked into the nearest room and sat down with Rin beside him.

"Why would this Menomaru person want to attack the western lands?" asked Rin, she knew Sesshomaru was hiding something from her.

"The way my father restored peace to the lands was by killing Menomaru's father and I know believe he wasn't revenge," said Sesshomaru as Rin shook her head. They just finished getting rid of Naraku and now this. "And Inuyasha's family and friends will be in danger since my niece and nephew's are the heirs"

"So you think they'll be safer just staying in the castle?" asked Rin

"Yes and they can also help out with the battle," replied Sesshomaru as Rin nodded. This was going to be the start of yet another battle.

"Nichrome what do you think girl or boy?" asked Hotaru who put a hand on her stomach as her mate held her.

"Boy of course," said Nichrome as Hotaru sighed

"Why is it all men want is a son? This child could very well be a girl and I know it is I can feel it," said Hotaru as Nichrome laughed in his chest.

"Finally we're at peace, now one can only hope we don't meet another enemy," said Miroku as he held Sango.

"Miroku didn't you ever wonder why your wind tunnel never returned when Naraku was still alive?"

"I believe that since he was the one who gave me the wretched curse that he also had the power to get rid of it"

"I guess that makes sense," replied Sango as Miroku kissed her.

"Jaken send this letter to Inuyasha immediately," said Sesshomaru handing Jaken the parchment of paper. Jaken nodded and put the letter in a bag which he strapped to Ah and Un. He waved the two headed dragon goodbye as it flew away then he returned to his lord and lady.

"I may not be able to stand my brother, but we need to keep him alive," said Sesshomaru who couldn't believe he was eve saying that. But if someone were to kill the heirs to the western thrown the rule of dog demons would end and Sesshomaru would not allow that. He felt his mate's hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will end soon Sesshomaru," replied Rin as Sesshomaru sighed causing her to become confused.

"I'm afraid this is just the beginning," replied Sesshomaru as Rin placed her head on his shoulder.

"Kanaye quit it," said Sakura as Kanaye continued to tickle her. She couldn't help but fall in love with him more with every moment they spent together. He finally stopped and she kissed him passionately. That's when she smelt some type of demon approach the hut.

"My brother's dragon, what the hell is that doing here?" asked Inuyasha who stopped playing with Kuro and went to the door to see a letter in the pouch on the demon. He grabbed it and almost instantly the demon flew away.

"Inuyasha what is it?" asked Kagome

"Ya daddy what is it?" asked Sakura as she and Kanaye walked out to join her parents.

"A letter from Sesshomaru…"

_Dear Brother,_

_I'm afraid that another battle is about to begin, I suggest that you bring you and your family and friends to the castle. The son of Hyoga seems to wish to fight to gain control of the western lands, and since your children could all be heirs they will be coming after everything you love so please accept this and join us at the castle,_

_Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin_

"Why is it the minute we finish off an enemy another one comes along," asked Sakura

"Don't worry it will all be over soon," said Kagome

"Im afraid this is just the beginning," said Inuyasha.

**THE END!**

**(A/N: Please don't hurt me I swear I just had to end it sorry)**


End file.
